Siren's Song
by angelalexandra
Summary: At 8 years old Musa's life was destroyed when her realm was invaded by the Valkarians. A decade later, she lives as a prisoner in her own home, stripped of her powers and title, with a father imprisoned and a realm on the brink of collapse. To save her people, Musa must defeat the invaders from the inside, and the way to do that is through using her captor's son - Prince Riven.
1. Prologue

**Hi lovely readers!**

**I know it has been a while since I wrote a new Winx Club story but I haven't been inspired in a while.**

**Here is a brand new Winx Club story! Note: as with all of my other stories, this story follows the 4Kids Winx Club and the character and place names reflect this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club and make no money from this story.**

**I hope you all like this story!**

* * *

The last person to play music in Melody was my mother…..before they stormed the castle. When I was eight years old, my hand was still small enough that hers covered it completely. My hands were hidden underneath hers as they danced over the piano keys. Every week my mother and I would sit down and play the piano together. She loved teaching me piano and I always loved the tunes she played. The music always made me feel better somehow – made me feel more energised and peaceful. Ever since I knew what the word 'piano' meant, I would sit down with my mother for hours every week, listening to everything she taught me. At the start of every session I would ask her why I needed to learn. She always replied, "You will learn someday."

Someday. What did she mean by that? What was so important about the layout of the keys and the pitch they each made? My mother always said that learning the piano was a family tradition, passed down for generations. My grandmother taught my mother, and her mother before that, and so forth. But why? I was the princess of Melody, the current sole heir to the throne that would one day be mine to rule. Why is the piano so important to my family? I never did get the answer to my question, not after that day.

My mother had a favourite song, a song that she used as my bed time story. She would always play it at some point during our lesson without fault. She knew it off by heart and could play it with her eyes shut. It was my dream to someday play as well as her and play the same song back to her without fault. The last time my mother played the piano was the last time I heard that exact song.

The music was so beautiful and enchanting that I hardly noticed the sound of swords striking each other somewhere in the castle. It was then my mother ceased her playing that I finally took notice of the sounds. The beautiful pale pink crystal hanging around her neck started glowing and I then began to see fear creep into her eyes.

"We must go to the chambers," she said to me.

Her voice didn't waver, even as screams began echoing a few flights down. My heart skipped a beat. I had never heard anything so horrible in all my young life. Why were people screaming? Our night of horrors festival was not for another four months. Even then, the guards would always warn me and say it was all pretend, that the costumes were all fake. Why? Why were my people screaming in my home?

Without another word, my mother grabbed my hand and pulled me off the stool. I was so small and light that she practically had me flying behind her, my feet barely touching the ground. We ran past the piano, leaving our things behind, towards the nearest door at the other end of the music room.

"Stay close, Musa," she said, again her voice not wavering.

The crystal around my mother's neck glowed a bright pink, causing her eyes to glow. Then suddenly, the doors flew open in front of us, gaining us access through a dark empty hallway. Then closed immediately behind us.

I had never seen this hallway before. My mother and father always allowed me to explore all reaches of the castle to my heart's content, except through those doors. Why was I suddenly allowed entry to this hallway? Why was mother suddenly allowing me passage?

The moment we started running down the hallway I began to understand why. The walls were exposed concrete, covered in a damp smell. Large lit candles were the only thing guiding our path. I had seen similar tunnels like this before. I used to play with Stella and the others through these tunnels. We used them to explore the castle quicker whenever they came to visit. But not this tunnel.

The screams of pain and echoes of swords clanging together echoed through the walls. Whoever is making that horrible noise couldn't get through the doors. Was this a secret tunnel? If so, we must be walking directly through the fight. Screams of terror and noises I couldn't even describe echoed louder, almost like they were happening right next to me, and were more frequent.

I didn't understand what was happening, but it was horrible. Tears started forming in my eyes and I could feel my heart beat fast. It so loud that I could hear it over everything else around me. My mother pulled me down numerous corridors, and down a flight of stairs. My mother suddenly stopped when a dead end appeared in front of us. I was about to cry in fear and turn around when the grip on my hand tightened. My mother's eyes glowed again and with a wave of her hand, the bricks in front of us slowly removed themselves, like pieces of a puzzle, and started shifting to the left and right. Suddenly, a small hole big enough for us to step through formed. With my mother leading, we stepped through the hole and came a long and dark corridor at the bottom floor of the palace. The bricks quickly fixed themselves removing any trace of an entrance.

At the very end of the corridor stood two large oak doors. The screams continued, getting louder from behind. I started hearing people running towards us too. How were we found?

My mother must have thought it too for her face turned pale. She gracefully knelt down in front of me, taking my hands into hers. The fear in her eyes reappeared and she looked sad at the same time. I hated seeing my mother sad. I wiped some of the tears from her left eye with my hand. She gave me a sad smile.

"Hide in there, my lovely Musa," she instructed me. "The great crystal will protect you."

My mother and father always mentioned something about the great crystal but whenever I asked about it she always replied saying that I was too young to understand and that she would explain to me when I was older. Funny, my mother and father never told me a lot of things, looking back on it now.

My mother gave me one last look, as if she was trying to commit me to memory, and she kissed my forehead.

"Down here!" I heard someone yell.

"Remember who you are," my mother said. "You are our people's only hope, Musa."

And then her crystal sparkled, and the large oak doors opened before us. Inside, I saw a large giant pink crystal hovering mid-air inside the chamber. I had never seen anything so magnificent and yet daunting at the same time. It sparkled whenever rays of light hit the crystal. I never knew that deep inside the palace walls there was a giant crystal.

Before my mother could push me inside the chamber, a large shock wave hit us from behind. I screamed, feeling my muscles pulse and ache, as I was sent to the ground. I had never experienced pain like it before. It felt like something was ripping through my every muscle instantaneously. I could barely breathe. My mother cried out my name, but she did not fall. She stood her ground, trying to shield me from the blast, standing to meet the intruders head on.

I looked up and saw a large magenta-haired man with a beard, dressed in what appeared to be a blue military uniform, and a brown and green hued-haired woman dressed in a blue and purple catsuit-style uniform.

"Queen Matlin, yield!" the man ordered.

"Never!" my mother replied. I had never heard my mother speak in a voice higher than a melodic and comforting tone. She sounded so determined and vengeful. Whoever stood before her was obviously not liked by my mother.

I saw the chamber doors still open and I could feel a large pull beckoning me inside. I don't want to leave my mother's side, but the pull was too strong to ignore. Following my mother's wishes, I started crawling towards the oak doors, the long navy dress slowing me down.

"Stop her! She can't get inside!" the man ordered.

Before I knew what was happening, the brown-haired woman shot the same dark wave towards me and suddenly my mum stood before me again. She screamed so violently that it shook me to my core. The scream would forever haunt my nightmares. Then, without another word, she collapsed onto the ground in front of me, without another word.

That was the day the music died.

* * *

**So that is prologue. Let me know what you all think so far!**

**Until next time xx**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1! Thanks for reading this far. As always, I follow the 4Kids version of Winx Club and character and place names reflect this.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Happy birthday, dear Musa…..happy birthday….to me."

Another year, another birthday spent alone in this hell hole, Musa thought as she slowly unwrapped her rock candy from its silver wrapper. She had been saving the small lolly for weeks now, since her handmaid had snuck it to her after breakfast one day. Yes, today was Musa's eighteenth birthday and all she had to celebrate for it was an old rock candy.

A small candy was not much significance to some, but to Musa it was something more precious than gold. The fact that her handmaiden smuggled it to her made it all more special.

For years Musa was kept prisoner in her own castle, her title and thrown striped from her. Day in day out she lived under the watchful eyes of guards, her every move accounted for and reported to the king. Sure, she was permitted to roam the top floor of the palace, which held her bedroom, the ballroom, throne room, and 'play room' were held but she was forbidden access to the lower levels of the palace, including the prisons where her father has been held captive for the last ten years.

The King allowed her to live so that he could manipulate her people. He imprisoned her – a fate worse than death in her eyes.

An urgent knock sounded on her bedroom door. Musa whipped her head towards the sound and immediately stood up. Not knowing who was on the other side, the young woman shoved the candy into her dress pocket and quickly smoothed out her dress. A second later the door opened to reveal a purple haired woman, about Musa's age, rush into the room and close the door behind her.

Musa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tecna, don't scare me like that," Musa replied.

Tecna ignored her friend, corrected her dress from running down the hall, and dragged Musa into the en-suite bathroom. Tecna closed the door, turned the faucet on and finally looked back at her friend.

"I'm sorry, Princess," Tecna replied formally.

"Tecna," Musa whispered back. "You cannot call me that anymore."

"They may have stolen your throne and crown, but you will always be Princess Musa to me, Your Highness."

Tecna had been one of Musa's loyal friends since before the siege. Her father worked in the palace as an engineer for the realm, particularly for the armed forces. Fat lot of good he did when the siege arrived – half of his inventions were unfinished when the Valkarian's invaded. Tecna still blames herself for her father's lack of preparation. Of course, no one could have predicted the ill-provoked attack, but people grieve differently.

"Tecna," Musa whispered again, praying no one could hear them. "I did not force myself to beg to that tyrant to spare your life just to watch you throw it away by defying him."

"Oh yes, being a handmaid instead of an inventor is what I have always dreamed of, Musa," Tecna replied sarcastically. "The Valkarians are so generous. I would rather die than pretend to ignore your blood line, Princess Musa."

Musa would have rolled her eyes at Tecna's obvious defiance however hearing her long-time friend speak to Musa formally – and with the running faucet on – meant that she had something important to say.

"Why do you put the faucet on?" Musa sked.

"I do not want your guards to overhear this," Tecna continued in a whisper, "the guards heard singing!"

Musa's heart thumped louder in her chest. Singing? She didn't sing! Not even once. Fear wrapped itself around Musa's stomach, tightening and tightening like a hungry python till she couldn't breathe. She immediately had the urge to run but her brain could not work her legs. She hadn't done anything. She had been so careful, but wait…her birthday! She wasn't singing at all, she just said it, but then again Musa didn't have to do anything to earn the wrath of the Valkarians.

Tecna noticed Musa's pale face and continued.

"Musa…..the guards heard your…birthday tune and they have sent word to the king."

Musa felt like she would vomit. Tecna noticed and immediately hitched up the long navy dress Musa was wearing and brought her to the sink. Musa held the basin either side and took slow deep breathes.

Music of any kind was forbidden in Melody since the siege. Anyone caught playing an instrument, singing, or even humming, was severely punished by the king. Musa, as the blood heir to Melody was punished alongside her people. All crimes caused Musa to be punished; breaking curfew, pledging allegiance to Musa and King Ho-Boe, stealing food, harbouring crystals, and many more. It didn't matter to King Kataar, to him, any crime was seen as defiance and Musa was to be held responsible.

The last time Musa was punished, the king had discovered a small group of rebels hiding in one of the old caves on the outskirts of Melody. Musa had no knowledge of rebels organising a coot on the king. But the king begged to differ, so Musa was dragged out to the city's main square and forced to kneel in front of the king. In front of her people, Musa was slapped across the face, kicked and whacked by batons by the king's personal guard.

Her people were forced to watch helplessly as their princess was beaten in public. They were warned that if any more rebels were discovered, Musa would pay the price. Musa was then dragged back to the palace and healed by a healing fairy and the rebels were sentenced to rot in jail, or so the king says.

The healer was another captive held by King Kataar whose sole purpose was to keep the new royals healthy and heal Musa's wounds. Although she had never had physical scars or evidence of foul play on her body, the physical memories were always fresh in her mind.

Musa hated those days, and most of the time she hated the rebels as it felt like they were the ones hurting her by incurring the King's wrath. Nowadays most of the rebels have been caught or have fled. They are only whispers of gossip now when the courtiers run out of other people to talk about. When she was younger, Musa secretly begged for the rebels to come and rescue her and her father, take her away from the hell hole that was once her home.

She tried escaping a few times, every time led to being thrown alone in the dungeon for days without food and water. She never once was allowed to see her father down there either. She had no idea why her realm was invaded, why the king chose her realm, and why music was forbidden.

What made matters worse was that her magic disappeared a year after the siege. It was like the entire realm was drained of its magic. But how was that possible? Despite Musa's magic lesson as a child, her mother died before she could learn the magic of her realm. Now, Musa just had to watch her realm slowly die in front of her eyes. Anyone that knew how to rejuvenate the magic had either died or fled. It's best to just live and stay alive by playing King Kataar's games. Staying alive helped her find out what is happening to her realm.

Finally, Musa managed to get her breathing stable after a few more seconds and slowly stood up to face her friend. Tecna released Musa's dress and looked at her dear friend.

"I'm so sorry," Tecna said with tears in her eyes.

"It….it was worth it…." Musa stuttered.

"Happy birthday…" Tecna replied sadly.

Pounding sounded on the front door to Musa's bedroom again. Tecna quickly looked at Musa, who nodded, and Tecna ran out of the en-suite and opened the bedroom door.

"Good day, gentlemen," Tecna greeted with a fake smile.

Musa leant against the en-suite door to listen in on the conversation.

"Where is Lady Musa?" A guard demanded.

Since the day her father was thrown into the dungeons, King Kataar saw Musa as nothing more than a puppet to use against her people, a prize to keep after conquering her realm. To everyone in the 'royal court' she was known as Lady Musa.

"Why do you want to know?" Tecna replied with a hint of attitude.

"Watch it, peasant," the second guard answered. "You were permitted to live by the king but he never said anything about punishing you for defiance."

"We will ask one more time, where is Lady Musa?" the first guard repeated.

"If you are looking for her…..ladyship….." Tecna cringed, "she is freshening up in the bathroom."

"Tell her to hurry up!"

Musa calmed herself, turned the faucet off and stared in the mirror. Her makeup was still flawless, and her long navy hair was still up in a perfect high pony tail. She pulled the see-through sleeves down on her arms till they were back at her wrists, then smoothed out the full skirt of her navy dress and walked out of the bathroom.

When she walked into the bedroom, she saw her two personal guards standing in the middle of the room. An annoyed Tecna was sending death glares their way behind their backs. If looks could kill, Musa thought.

"Good day, sirs," Musa greeted with her softest and most polite voice as she sunk low on the ground in a curtsey. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"We heard singing in here earlier," the first guard exclaimed. "You know that music of any kind is forbidden in this realm."

Musa, having perfected the art over the years, feigned ignorance. For a decade, Musa had been threatened, beaten, locked away, and harassed by Valkarians whenever she defied them, failed to answer by her new nickname and title, or dared interfere with fellow Melodians. For the last few years, feigning ignorance, playing the game, and being invisible was her only survival tools.

"Singing?" Musa gasped with her eyes widened. "Of course, I know it's forbidden, sirs. I would never go against His Highness. I can assure you that no music of any kind came from this room."

The two guards looked unconvinced at Musa's story.

"Lady Musa, you are to come with us," the second guard ordered. "The King wishes to see you for your insubordination."

"Oh!" Musa exclaimed like she just had a light bulb. "Do you know what it might be? It must have been when Tecna was teaching me the oath of Valkaris. I…I have s-seen the light that is Valkaris and have been studying the oath and war cry."

The two guards raised their eyebrows at Musa. They have been watching over the woman for the last decade and knew that she was once stubborn and hard to crack. Over the last few years she had been weakening and couldn't remember much of her Melodian life, but they were still cautious.

"If that is the truth, then you wouldn't mind reciting it in front of the King and the whole court, would you?" the first guard smirked.

Tecna's eyes shot open and she started gesturing widely behind the guards.

Musa had backed herself into a corner and there was no way out. Either way she was going to get caught. She would be punished for singing, she would be punished for lying, and she would be punished for failing the war cry. Either way she was screwed, and she had no choice but to comply.

"O-of course not, sirs," Musa stuttered. "I-I w-would be honoured."

* * *

As Musa and the two guards made their way down various corridors and hallways, she couldn't help but notice the crystals on their uniforms.

Each guard wore the exact pink crystal every Melodian once wore on their person. As a child Musa assumed it was a fashion statement that would eventually die out but obviously it never did. Each member of the royal guard of Valkaris now wore a piece of pink crystal on the lapel of their military uniforms – each one stolen from a Melodian. Music was not the only thing banned in Melody.

Every Melodian was prohibited from wearing or possessing the pink crystals, despite them being sacred in Musa's culture. Musa's mother and father never really explained their purpose to her before. They once said that the crystals work in harmony with music and that they were the heart and soul of the realm. It was very cryptic at the time – Musa's parents loved telling her riddles as a kid. She assumed that she would learn about crystals and the origins of their power when she began royal lessons at age ten. Obviously, that never happened.

As she stared at each crystal on their lapels, Musa felt a small thrum of electricity on her finger tips and felt drawn to the them somehow. Oh how she wished she could rip it off them and make them pay for wearing them like prizes. It was sacrilege for them to be wearing them, the intruders and invaders of her realm. Her people are suffering and punished for keeping what is rightfully theirs and these monsters wear them like art. As princess, Musa was forbidden from having any crystals in her possession as well. For whatever reason, the king was hellbent on keeping her as far from them and music as possible. If only her mother was here to teach her.

After a few more minutes for walking, the trio arrived at a large set of oak doors with real gold swirls and handles; the throne room. The place where her father and his best men had the last stand with King Kataar and his men. The same place where her father watched his friends die trying to protect this kingdom. The same place King Kataar ripped the crown off Musa's father's head. The last place Musa saw him. Another guard stood in front, guarding the doors. With a nod to each other, the guard opened the two doors and allowed the trio walk in.

The throne room was just as Musa had left it several months earlier. She had been in there for another public humiliation, that time in front of the courtiers and the King when an innocent servant in the palace was caught whistling a tune while washing the sheets. The king slapped Musa a few times and had the servant canned before she was thrown in the dungeons. The King doesn't really need a reason anymore to humiliate Musa and show his so-called strength. Musa had to remain strong and do what he said. She was not worth saving when she was literally powerless but if she stayed alive and did as she was told then someone else worth saving would remain alive.

All the courtiers stood around the throne room, each one wearing a piece of the pink crystal somewhere on them; as earrings, on rings, in their hair, on their lapels. It was sickening to Musa. All these courtiers were wearing the finest jewellery and fabrics Melody could offer and they claimed them as their own. The Valkarians were nothing more than parasites; invading a host with better resources, claiming them as their own, draining all resources, then moving on. In the magical dimension, Valkarians were the most feared warriors and were known to use intimidation to earn 'respect'. They had their own home once, a few decades ago, but when King Kataar's father took the throne, that all soon changed, according to legend that is. Like the Valkarians would tell Musa anything anyway.

A dais adorned with lush golden fabric and red edging was situated at the back of the room. A large floor to ceiling stained glass window stood behind the stairs, now covered with a giant fabric tarp of the Valkaris seal – a large circle with two large eagle-like wings inside with the tips pointing downwards to form a diamond. On the golden throne on top of the stairs sat the one and only King Kataar. Right next to him stood Darcy, the dark witch that delivered Queen Milta's end. In Musa's opinion, she was the one who single handily won the war. Her dark magic over powered Musa's guards, her mother, and herself. Musa shivered at the memory of the pain she experienced that dreadful day. It wasn't like anything she had read or experienced before. Musa didn't remember much from that day, but she remembered Darcy and King Kataar's faces the moment they stood before her and her mother.

The King, dressed in his black and gold uniform with Musa's father's crown on his head, leant forward in his chair, staring cold brown eyes at her. He eyed her for a few seconds, slowly up and down, like staring at a piece of gum underneath your shoe. Musa immediately kept her eyes to the floor, limiting the risk of angering the King. She was not in the mood for angering him today. Appeasing him is what keeps her and her father alive.

"There you are, Siren," King Kataar said.

To anyone else, the greeting would have sounded like a friendly nickname, but Musa fought the urge to physically flinch. Musa knew from experience that the king didn't like her, not one bit. He hated her, hated her family, hated the blood in her veins. Every Valkarian, especially the king, called Musa 'The Siren' because of her people. Valkarians gossip that the music and songs of Melody were to lure unsuspecting people to their realm and steal their energy, that is why Melody's resources were so plentiful.

Of course, Musa knows that is all a lie. She didn't have any proof to the contrary as she was never taught nor remembered, but even if she did no one would believe her.

"You requested my presence, Your Highness," Musa replied as she dropped to a deep curtsy like she did earlier.

Musa kept low to the ground until instructed by the king. As a princess by blood, Musa was accustomed to curtseys and proper etiquette, but the king was sometimes known to keep Musa in the position for hours on end, something her bones ache to just thinking about it.

"Your guards inform me that they heard singing coming from your quarters. Is this true?" King Kataar said grimly, waving his hand in annoyance for Musa to stand.

Apparently, the king was feeling generous today.

"Singing?" Musa replied feigning ignorance again. She had to tread very carefully. "I would not dare, Your Highness. I know that singing and music of any kind is forbidden in your realm."

Musa wanted to vomit at her own words.

"Then are you calling my men liars, Siren?"

Musa had to take a quick pause to prevent herself from breaking and launching into a wild argument with the king. Even after all these years of agreeing to his terms and playing by his rules, she could never ignore the names he calls her.

"Of course not, Your Highness," Musa replied in shock. "As I informed the guards previously, I was practicing the Valkarian war cry. I…I am e-ed-educating myself…Sire."

"I see…." the king said, leaning back in his chair with a smirk. "So, you are trying to rid of your lesser self. Becoming a more agreeable member of society."

Musa subtly clenched her hands into fists, sneaking them in between the folds of fabric in her dress skirt. She clenched her fists so tight, she felt a prick of blood in one hand. _Don't retaliate. Don't retaliate_.

"Doing things like this, Siren, is what keeps your father safe," King Kataar suddenly exclaimed. "I showed mercy that day and I have been patient with you every single day. It looks like perhaps you are finally becoming tolerable."

"I….I know you have…..m-my b-best interests at heart…Your Highness," Musa stuttered.

God, she wished she could die right there. The king was right, King Ho-Boe was spared by the Valkarians during the siege but to be used as bait against Musa. If Musa followed the rules, did everything she was told, became a puppet to control her people, then her father would be spared. He was the one who deserves to be saved. Musa was doing everything the King said to save her father and give Melody some future. If she stepped one foot out of line and pushed the king on a bad day, then the guards would kill her father. That was the price she paid; stay invisible, stay alive, keep him alive.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know in the reviews xx**

**Till next time**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so glad that this story has gotten a tone of support so far :)**

**I appreciate all of the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It took all the energy Musa had in her system not to yell and take back everything she just said. All the king cared about was stealing resources and making Musa's life miserable. If she wanted her father to live then of course she would inflate the King's ego – make him feel like he was in control.

"Yes…." The king said, leaning casually back in the throne. "I do have your best interests at heart, Siren. How can you explain, though, the singing my men heard?"

"If…if I may speak freely, Sire?" Musa asked, keeping her eyes downcast until permitted.

King Kataar sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Very well, you may speak freely."

Musa finally lifted her eyes up to look at King Kataar. Over the years the man had gained so much weight, like the pig he was. His magenta beard, now greyer, had grown around his chin and up to his side burns. Looking at the man now, it embarrassed her to know that she was afraid of him as a child. He didn't look threatening now, but seeing Darcy stand next to him made Musa think twice about defying him. She was not afraid of him, she was afraid for her father and what Darcy could do to him.

The dark brown eyes of the king stared into Musa's, almost like seeing into her soul. She felt her inside freeze up at the stare and her body wanting to go rigid. The dark brown eyes, a specific trait of the Valkarians, made Musa's body freeze. She hated looking into them.

"I would never….dishonour….His Highness by disobeying him. I know that singing is outlawed. Sire, I-I truly was p-practicing the war cry. To…..to show my…change."

"Oh?" The king replied intrigued. "A change? How do I know that you truly mean that? When we first saved you, you challenged me at every turn, tossed away our kindness. How can I be sure that you truly have changed?"

Musa silently gulped to herself. She would never insult her family's heritage by speaking ill of them. She would never taint herself by learning the war cry, but she had to figure out how to talk her way out of it.

"How about you recite the cry? Right here, right now for us?" The king suggested.

Musa was so screwed. Musa's eyes started darting around the room and saw everyone's eager eyes staring back at her. She kept looking around carefully until she saw Tecna standing at the front of the crowd to Musa's right.

Tecna motioned Musa's eyes downward and she followed. To anyone, it looked like Tecna was merely nervously touching her hands but to Musa it was sign language. When the pair were caught, to avoid spying guards, Tecna taught Musa sign language – that was until Musa gained enough trust from the king that she didn't need her "body guards" standing by her side every time she was out.

Musa knew what Tecna was signing but did she really have it in her to recite the horrible cry out loud? Did she really have a choice? Her father could be executed by anyone if she disobeyed. Musa may have thought rebellion was pointless for her at this point, but she did have dignity and pride left.

"I'm waiting, Siren," the king urged. "If you cannot recite the cry then I'll send Darcy down to your father."

"Um…." Musa subtly looked at Tecna again who was urging her to recite it.

'_There is no Melody without their Princess' Tecna signed._

Musa sighed sadly to herself and looked back at the king.

"Singing is forbidden, Sire. May I….may I recite only the words?" Musa asked.

"Ah…very good," King Kataar replied pleased. "You clearly are understanding our ways, child. You may proceed."

Well that bought Musa only a few seconds. If Musa stalled any longer, she would be caught. Tecna started signing the war cry again.

"The…honour…" Musa began, apologising to her mother with every word. "Is…is won on the…battlefield…"

The large oak doors burst open, startling everyone in the throne room. Musa sighed in relief at the interruption. In her head, she was thanking any deity out there.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Kataar yelled, standing up from his chair.

Musa didn't care, she was so grateful for the interruption. Musa didn't dare turn around in fear that she may anger the king. She heard footsteps echo on the tiles as someone entered the throne room. Soon, whispers started sounding from everyone in the room. Noticing that the king was occupied with the person's entrance, she decided she could sneak a peek at her helper.

When Musa turned around, she wished she hadn't. She decided to take everything back she said about thanking the person and what not. She regretted even thinking those words.

"Son, you have returned," King Kataar said in surprise.

Standing by the large oak doors stood a twenty-year-old man. His magenta hair spiked up like it naturally grew that way. His face looked as though it knew no bad angle; with broad cheekbones and a perfectly square jaw. A face that had all the girls swooning and begging for his attention, all but Musa. Power and authority radiated off the man that always sent shivers up Musa's spine.

The young man walked further into the room, causally holding his hands behind his back. The casualness of his stature exposed the ripping muscles under his black short-sleeved shirt. The casualness of the jeans and boots he wore did not detract from his power either. He looked like he was ready for a fight at any moment. His eyes started looking around the room until they suddenly fell on Musa. His eyes were ones Musa remembered all too well. They were unlike anything she had ever seen. They were amethyst in colour, a vibrant purple that turned magenta in the light. Very unlike his father's.

"Prince Riven," King Kataar said. "Why have you returned early? We were not expecting you back for another month."

Riven's gaze left Musa's and met his father's.

"You know that I graduated from Red Fountain two months ago, father," Riven replied.

Riven now walked further into the room until he was standing in front of the dais, his back towards Musa.

"I heard rebels have been giving you trouble," Riven said looking back at Musa briefly before looking back at the king. "So, I decided to leave spring break early."

King Kataar stared around the room quickly before looking back at his son. Musa could have sworn she heard a little grumble coming from him.

"It is….it is nothing I cannot handle," the king replied. "We have not had any trouble from them in the last few months. Isn't that right, Siren?"

Musa quickly moved her gaze downward as the king and his son turned their gaze to her.

"Yes Sire," Musa replied, her skin suddenly feeling hot like she was remembering the throbbing pain from her punishment.

"I….see…." Riven said slowly.

"But you have nothing to worry about, son," King Kataar quickly added. "We shall talk more when I am dismissed from this meeting."

"Oh? I did not realise I was interrupting something," Riven said suddenly walking up on the dais and looking around the room.

"Yes….you are," the king said clearly not amused. "Go unpack your things and we will continue this later."

"What were you doing? Please continue, I will not be in the way," Riven said, sitting on the heir's throne next to his father's throne.

Riven threw an arm over the back of the chair and crossed his leg over the other. The king stared at his son for a few seconds with Riven returning them with equal intensity.

What was going on, Musa thought. Riven had been away learning battle skills and, ironically, heroism from the Red Fountain school in Magix the last few years. His behaviour now was oddly casual. Musa did not remember Riven like this. The last time she saw him was when he was 15 and being shipped off to school. Three years of training and two years of mission placement apparently is what the king thought the young prince needed. Probably to sick his son and army onto another poor unsuspecting realm.

At 15 years old, Riven was always so quiet yet intimidating. He never said a word to anyone but his father and fellow army cadets, however, his skills as a warrior made people either respect or fear him. He was trained to be a warrior even before he could walk. Whispers around the castle say that magic or not, Riven could pin an enemy down in seconds. He was the fastest and strongest of his men, and he knew how to use every weapon in the armoury. Yes, Prince Riven was not someone to be trifled with.

The king sighed heavily as he stared at his son. Suddenly Riven's demeanour changed like a flip of a switch. He removed his hand from the back of the chair and sat up straight – he now looked like the warrior prince he was.

"If I am to take over one day, Father, then I am entitled to be at all meetings and punishments," Riven said angrily.

For a split-second Musa thought she heard a pause before he said punishment. Surely not. Musa was just over hearing things. Prince Riven was an arrogant and cruel man, just like his father.

King Kataar suddenly had a large grin on his face and patted his son on the back.

"Quite right, my son. It seems that school did not weaken your Valkarian blood after all."

Riven gave a smirk back to his father. "I am now wise to your tests, Father. I wish to make my people proud."

"Very well, stay and watch," King Kataar said as he took his seat again.

Musa's body tensed up again as she locked eyes with the king again.

"The guards heard singing coming from the Siren's room today," the king informed his son. "Apparently, she was practicing the Valkarian war cry. She was just starting to recite it for us when you arrived."

Riven's face turned to look at Musa. She immediately put her gaze to the floor. She would not give the prince her time of day.

"Seriously, Father?" Riven asked. "Everyone in this kingdom knows that like the back of their hand. To waste our precious time on this is practically insulting."

"Son," the king whispered to his son. "We need to keep this leech under control. If she was singing, she must be punished."

Riven leaned back in the chair and rolled his eyes.

"Please, continue," the king said to Musa.

Tecna started signing the words again for Musa.

"The…honour is…won on the battlefield…" Musa repeated. She took a subtle look at Tecna again. "To…die in battle-"

"Brings glory to us all, blah blah," Riven finished for Musa. "Yes, we all know it. Well done, pet. You get a gold star."

A few people in the room gasped a little at Riven's interruption. The king looked at his son angrily. Musa bit her lip painfully to stop herself from lashing out at him. A pet? How dare he! She was insulted! And that is hard to beat considering the ill words spoken about her currently. If only the royals knew how wrong they were. Musa was smarter than all of them. She was no one's pet.

"Prince Riven!" The king roared angrily.

Riven continued to sit stoically in his chair, power and authority continuing to radiate off him. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and smirked.

"We are wasting time here, Father. If you are done training your pet, then I'd like to dismiss her."

"What?" The king hissed at his son.

"I have urgent intel that may help with your rebel problem. I want her gone. We cannot risk discussing them with her here," Riven added, still with his eyes closed.

The king leant back in his chair and thought for a moment. After a minute the king grinned at his only heir.

"You are quite right, my son," the king replied. "Guards escort the Siren back to her quarters. Keep her there for the rest of the day."

Two guards appeared from the crowd and stood in front of Musa. Musa swallowed before she curtseyed to the prince and king. Without another word, Musa stood up, turned and started heading for the doors, with Tecna following behind the guards.

"Oh, and Siren," the king said causing Musa to stop for a moment. "Happy Birthday."

Musa ignored him as she knew it was meant as a taunt and continued out of the room. So much for a peaceful birthday.

* * *

"Can you believe what just happened?" Tecna said in disbelief.

As soon as the two girls arrived back to their room, Tecna dragged Musa to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Tecna knew that the guards would be stationed outside the bedroom door to keep Musa inside all day.

"Like I am still in disbelief," Tecna rambled.

Musa sat on the edge of the bathtub just staring at the ground. Since she left the throne room, her stomach had been in knots. She had recited half of the battle cry and it made her feel sick.

"Tecna, I don't…" Musa said trying to will her nausea away. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the prince, who has returned a month early and saved your butt," Tecna explained.

"How so? He called me a pet. He is still the arrogant jerk I knew years ago," Musa replied.

"Ah, he interrupted you from reciting the cry and finished it off for you."

"Oh please, he really didn't."

"He finished it for you and then dismissed you. This is the first time in five years that you have walked away without punishment from the king."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I have a photographic memory, Musa," Tecna said. "Trust me, it's the first time in five years."

"So? You heard him. He has another agenda and I was just in his way. He called me a pet. If my father wasn't in prison, believe me, he would know my objections to that."

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean, what do we do? We keep playing his games, Tecna."

"But Musa, you heard the prince. There are rumours of rebellion plans again. We haven't had one in months."

"Yes, I am very aware of that fact. My back thanks for it."

"You don't mean that."

"You have no idea what I mean. You are my dearest friend, Tecna, but you have no idea what pain falls upon me every time rebels reappear. With the prince back, who knows what will happen to them and to me."

"The prince never gave one thought about you as a child, and we missed him as a teenager."

"You forget, Tecna, that he is now a graduate from the school of heroics and bravery. He is the prince of a warrior king. He is bred for battle, he was taught from walking age how to defend himself, and that prince is now an adult. Who knows what will happen to me now that he is back."

"Musa, you have allies."

"Allies? I have not seen any allies. There is a reason why no other realms have helped us – it is because no one army can hold their own against the Valkarians. Did you not hear what I said? They are a warrior race."

"When did you become so defeatist!? That is not the Musa I know."

"The Musa you knew died along with her mother. All that is left is survival instincts and anger. Vengeance alone cannot win a war; one army alone cannot win a war. I am not a defeatist, Tecna, I am a realist. A realist who is waiting patiently. Every punishment I remember, every insult, every scar I remember. I am playing his game so they eventually drop their guard."

"I don't understand, Musa."

"I learnt very quickly as a child that brut force and escape cannot save my father and my realm. If we have any hope of saving Melody then I need all of the intel I can get. The women of the court are gossips and the men are narcissists. They will have no reason to put a guard up if they believe I am defeated and have succumbed to their beliefs."

"And then what? What happens when you finally get intel from the inside?"

"We take them down from the inside. The rebels are currently Melodians alone. I need the help of multiple realms joining forces with us – one united front. Then we take the Valkarians down from the inside with insider knowledge."

"It is brilliant, Musa. I am so proud. But courtiers are just that, they are gossips. If you truly have not lost your hope, lost your fire, then you need the strategic knowledge of the enemy."

"No guard will willingly tell me anything."

"They might to some female dignitaries that you know."

"….I cannot put them at risk. No, I cannot, Tecna. Besides, they haven't been around for a year. Not since the attack on the wharf."

The attack on the wharf was from a previous group of rebels that sought to destroy the wharf to prevent incoming supplies of materials. The materials were used to create the phantom weapons of the Valkarian forces. Musa was canned by the guards in the main square and her father was without food for two days. Her friends were there at the time and witnessed the whole thing. It, rightly so, made them sick to their stomachs. Since then they hadn't returned.

"Musa, they will do anything for you. Their realms had alliances with your mother before the siege."

"Then why didn't they help us then?"

"It was a surprise attack, you know this. They came without warning and defeated your family before the others could form an army. You also just said that on one realm has enough forces to help."

"I still cannot risk them. I cannot risk the king finding out their involvement. He allows them to visit to keep this charade up. Everyone in the magical dimension knows that they are conquerors. Why the king insists on displaying otherwise is beyond me."

"Musa, you just said you want to save your kingdom. Now is the perfect time to start moving ahead with your plan."

"It isn't a plan," Musa sighed. "It is a young girl gathering intel. I don't know what to do with it."

"Well now it's time for us to start planning what to do with it. You're 18 years old. You have the power to take back what is yours."

"I don't have my powers anymore, Tecna. No one can figure out why."

"Then we shall find a way. We will add that to the plan. We will find out what happened to the magic in the realm before it is too late. The Valkarians are leeches; they will drain all our resources until there is nothing left to save. I have been monitoring things for a year now and by my calculations, Melody has at best two years before the realm is unable to support any life. So, we need to start planning now."

"Why now?"

"Because you are going to need the strategic knowledge and battle plans of the Valkarians, and you're going to get it from Prince Riven."

"What?"

"The Prince clearly saved your butt today. I don't know why but he did. Whether he did it out of pity or because you were a nuisance, I don't care. We need to trap him and get the details before he is shipped off by his father."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"….You're going to have to seduce him."

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) R&R**

**Until next time!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for the support received for this story so far :) This story is a little shorter than the others but I promise there will be another update soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Musa yelled causing Tecna to shoosh her.

In all her life, Musa had never heard of something so ludicrous. Prince Riven was the son of the man who invaded her home, forced her people into exile and ruin, and took her family. She hated him and his family with everything she had. Even if she was to do this, and it was a big if, how could she disguise her feelings? How could she even get the prince to believe her?

"Musa, it is perfect," Tecna explained. "He is the son of the king. He just returned home and has been involved in majority of the battle strategies since he was twelve. If anyone would have the knowledge we need, it would be him."

"Even if I was to do this, how the hell am I supposed to convince the guy? Where do I even start? In case you haven't noticed, I am confined to my bedroom the rest of the day and I am always under guard."

"I don't know yet, but we will figure it out."

"I despise his family, Tecna."

"So do I, Musa," Tecna agreed, sitting down next to her friend on the bath. "You don't have to decide right now and maybe we can find someone else to do it. I understand that it is a big ask. You would have to pretend to like him and everything."

"What makes you so sure that he would be interested in me?"

"Whatever you may think, I think he covered for you today. Either way, it was more politeness towards you than any other Valkarian I've ever seen."

Musa looked down at the floor as she mulled over Tecna's suggestion. It would be extremely hard for her. She was very sceptical that it would even work. She was convinced that Riven was as cold as his father, there was no way he would fall for it. Tecna is reading to much into the meeting.

A loud knocking on the bedroom door sounded causing the two ladies to jump. Tecna looked at Musa and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Stay here, Your Highness," Tecna whispered. "I'll get rid of them."

Musa nodded her head, grateful for her friend. Tecna gave another smile to her friend before she stood up and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. While she was gone, Musa thought a bit more about what Tecna had said.

Of course she wanted nothing more than to rid her realm of these invaders. She had been so patient and knew a lot but not enough. She also couldn't believe Tecna's prediction. Without magic, her realm had two years max. Her people were in grave peril but was this the answer? Musa had been fighting with every Valkarian for so long. They knew her to be stubborn, polite and obedient, but nice? It was probably too late to do anything to change their perception of her. Musa wanted to slap herself for being so selfish over the years. She should have been gaining more of their trust earlier for the plan to work.

Outside of the bathroom, Tecna quickly straightened herself out to look presentable, before she put on her practiced smile and opened the door. Standing on the other side of the door was one of Musa's guards. He stood tall and looked down at Tecna like she was a bug that needed to be stomped.

"How can I help you, sir?" Tecna asked politely.

The gaze from the guard sent chills up Tecna's spine. She prayed that the guards didn't hear anything from her and Musa's conversation.

"We is Lady Musa?" the guard grumbled.

"Well, as you can hear, her ladyship is currently showering," Tecna replied. "Is there something that I could help you with?"

The guard grumbled again. "Tell her to get out now."

"Why?" Tecna asked pointedly. "Does she need to see the king? I promise she has done nothing wrong."

"I am beginning to lose patience, you insect. Bring Lady Musa out, now!"

From inside the bathroom Musa heard the commotion. She quickly splashed water onto her face, clearing away all her make-up, turned off the shower, striped off her elegant dress, and wrapped the fluffy red coloured bathrobe around herself. She quickly calmed herself before she walked out of the bathroom.

If she had any hope of saving her people, she had to test Tecna's theory. If she played super nice to the Valkarian's, would they believe her? Well, it was now or never.

"My apologies, sir," Musa said, slowly walking till she stood in front of the guard. "I was just finishing up. What can I do for you?"

The guard looked at Musa, his eyes scanning her body from the top of her head down to her feet. Musa got a little nervous. She had enough time to wash her face to keep up appearances and hoped it was enough to rid suspicion. The guard's gaze on Musa's legs and feet took a bit longer than expected before drifting back to her eyes. Musa's heart started beating a tad faster. Her bare feet on the carpet fought the urge to fidget under the guard's gaze.

"Your feet aren't wet," the guard commented.

Musa's heat thundered in her chest, but her face remained stoic and calm.

"I had just dried off, sir," Musa explained. "I felt that it would be rude to greet you in such a condition."

The guard seemed to ease a little bit and slowly clasped his hands together behind his back.

"Quite right, Siren," the guard replied.

Musa wanted to breath a sigh of relief, but that would have to wait until the big guy left.

"I promise not to keep you waiting next time," Musa added to appease him.

The guard raised an eyebrow at Musa. He looked at her for a few seconds giving Musa the chance to see slight confusion in his eyes before he responded.

"Ah…yes of course, Lady Musa," he fumbled slightly. "You do that."

"Forgive me, sir," Musa continued. "I am indecent in front of you and it is unladylike. I hope I am not making you uncomfortable. I would rectify it but I do not want to…insult you by making you wait further.

Tecna looked at Musa like she had lost it. What was she doing? Musa had learnt to be polite to her guards to lessen her punishments but this? Tecna wanted to turn away in disgust when she noticed the guard's eyes widen slightly at Musa's bold statement. The guard's eyes looked like they were fighting the urge to ogle over Musa's body.

"Correct, Lady Musa," the guard replied.

The guard's use of Lady Musa instead of Siren did not go unnoticed by Musa. It seemed that her 'charm' was working a bit on her guard.

"I have ben ordered to deliver this to you," the guard continued.

Musa stood a little straighter as she watched the guard step aside and reveal a small pink box on the floor behind him. She looked at the beautiful shiny pink wrapping of the box with a navy-blue bow on top. Musa looked back at the guard with confusion.

"Sir, I do not understand," Musa said honestly.

"I have been ordered to deliver this to you, Lady Musa," the guard repeated.

Musa looked at the guard for a few seconds before understanding kicked in. She shook of the confusion and went back into her charm.

"May I pick it up, sir?" she asked.

With a nod from the guard, Musa walked over to the small box and picked it up. She held it in her hands while she walked back inside her room and turned back to the guard.

"May I ask what it is? Or who sent it?" Musa asked hiding her worry.

"No," the guard answered. "I am under orders not to divulge that information."

Musa swallowed her fear and put a big smile on her face and battered her eyes a little.

"Well, I really appreciate you taking the time from your busy schedule to deliver this, sir," Musa said. "Thank you."

The guard cleared his throat a little, obvious that the situation made him a little uncomfortable.

"Lady Musa," the guard said stiffly. "You are under orders not to divulge any of this to anyone."

Musa gave a slight smirk to the guard. "Mention what, sir?"

The guard gave a curt nod in return clearly satisfied with Musa's response and left. Tecna closed the door for Musa as the woman placed the gift on the vanity. As soon as she did that, Musa fell to her knees on the carpet and started letting tears fall from her eyes. Tecna was quickly at her side.

"Musa," Tecna whispered. "Are you okay?"

Musa shook her head as more silent tears fell.

"Musa? Talk to me," Tecna pleaded.

"I….I hated myself for that," Musa whispered back.

Tecna pulled a handkerchief from her skirt pocket and started wiping the tears from Musa's cheeks.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I….I tried to….see if I could do it. See if I could…cosy up to the Valkarians."

"Oh, thank god," Tecna whispered with relief. "I thought you were going mad!"

"Clearly it worked," Musa replied sarcastically.

"Your Highness, he believed you, and so did I," Tecna continued.

"P-perhaps too well," Musa said as new tears ran down her face. Tecna wiped them away too. "H-he s-stared at me like…..I….I don't want to even think about it."

"Why, Your Highness? Why did you do that?"

"I had to see if I could do it. I-I thought that my years of stubbornness and rebellion meant that no Valkarian would believe me when I suddenly showed an interest in the prince."

"So you tested it out on the guard."

Musa nodded. "I hated every second of it. I wanted to yell and scream and vomit all at the same time, but it worked. It worked on the guard, a guard who has put up with all my rebellion for years. If it worked on him then it will work on Prince Riven."

"Musa," Tecna said as she gently picked Musa up from the ground and gently sat her in front of her vanity. She picked up a hair brush and started brushing the royal's hair. "If the situation made you that uncomfortable then do not do it. We can find another way. The charm may have worked on the guard, but you might be right, this is a warrior prince we are talking about. I am probably over thinking what happened in the throne room."

Musa didn't reply as her friend continued brushing her hair. She looked at the gift sitting in front of her for a minute. She couldn't find any note or card attached so she had no idea who sent it. It was perfectly wrapped – including the sparks of glitter on the bow. Knowing that the guard was uncomfortable bringing it meant that it wasn't something that could hurt Musa.

Musa took the gift in her hands and started untying the bow and unwrapping the paper. A navy box now rested in Musa's palm. The royal took a deep breath before she lifted the lid. She gasped at what she saw.

Inside of the box was a small cupcake with beautiful purple icing spiralling up. Silver and gold bead-like items were scattered all over the icing. Musa's eyes widened as she carefully took the dessert out of the box and placed it on the vanity table.

"What in the world?" Tecna gasped at seeing the dessert.

Musa didn't answer as she noticed something on the bottom of the box. Inside the box was a small card with the words '_Happy Birthday_' written in calligraphy. In all the years since the Valkarians arrived on Melody, Musa had never been able to eat a dessert on her birthday.

"Who….who sent that?" Tecna asked still in shock.

"I don't know," Musa replied honestly.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please R/R**

**Till next time**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	5. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Musa had successfully tested her newfound personality on her guard. Since then, Musa would be woken up each morning by Tecna opening the curtains, followed by morning walks around the palace gardens where they would politely greet each guard they walked past and try to sit near gossiping courtiers. Sadly though, the courtiers still leave as soon as Musa appears close to them – like she had an infectious disease. Musa did, however, notice that the guards had slowly been accepting of the new greetings. At first, they were confused and sneered at their greetings, to which Musa and Tecna simply smiled and pretended they didn't notice, to now slight nods of the head.

For Valkarians, the men were not overly friendly anyway so a nod of the head in return for a good morning was the best response the pair could get.

Unfortunately, their lack of progress with getting intel from the ladies of the court and even some gossiping lords was heading nowhere. That resulted in with Musa and Tecna returning to Musa's quarters to continue with their plan in the afternoons. Tecna started to make mind maps of each lord and lady of the court, how they fit in, who they were related to, you know, all the stuff Musa needed to know and remember to start acting like one of them.

For the last two afternoons, Tecna had been tutoring Musa in the mind map but it was getting confusing. Musa was more of a doer than a listener learner.

"Musa, how can this be hard?" Tecna said in aggravation.

Musa had sat crossed legged on the bedroom floor as Tecna sat across from her with a large parchment in between them. To Musa, the parchment looked more like a family tree then a diagram to help remember members of the court. As the pair were talking about members of the court that day, they didn't feel the need to discuss secretly in the bathroom.

"Lord Vanya is married to Lady Anya who cannot be confused with Countess Anya, second cousin to King Kataar. Countess Anya is having an affair with Count Richard, while her husband Count Tallar is having an affair with Lady Anya's sister; Lady Ashlin. What is so hard to understand?"

Musa stared at Tecna like she just spoke another language to her and massaged the temples on either side of her head.

"That is just two families. We haven't even started looking at everyone else," Musa said tiredly. "I thought you said you would be telling me their positions and how they all play out in this grand scheme called the court."

"Being part of the court also means knowing the gossip that is going on. One wrong move or wrong thing said to the wrong person, and it is all over."

"Where in the world did you get that nonsense from? You are Tecna, the most logical person I know."

"…..I got it from Stella," Tecna replied.

Musa dropped her head down sadly and sighed. "Of course you did. I can't do any of this without them."

"Musa, maybe it's time that you try to contact them again," Tecna said gently. "The Valkarians currently allow the girls to be ambassadors for their realms in Melody. King Kataar wants to keep up appearances that he isn't some power-hungry nut job, so let's use it."

"Tecna, I already explained that since they saw what really happens to me firsthand, they are terrified to come back. I don't blame them. Their first priority is to their people so they should protect them. Coming here and pretending that they don't know what really happens to me behind the scenes is asking too much. They would intervene the second King Kataar has his way with me again and then all hell would break loose before we can even put our plan in motion."

"Musa, please, they are our friends. They would do anything to help you. I get the need to protect their people but running away from you like that was horrible. They left you to be canned in public."

"If they did anything then my father and I would have been dead, you know that, Tecna."

"They could have escaped with you and Melody would have a future. Either way though, we need them. They each have skills that can help us. Stella has always been the Queen Bee of the court whenever she is here. She knows the gossip within seconds of meeting people. She would be much better explaining this to you than I ever could."

"Tecna, for the last time, I am not getting them involved and that is that," Musa whispered harshly to Tecna, knowing the guards were outside.

Musa stood up from the floor and stared down at her long-time friend. "They are not helping, and that is that. No one else should have to go through what I am going through."

With that said, Musa headed for the bathroom and closed it shut. Within seconds, Tecna heard the shower turn on and Musa step inside. It was getting close to dinner time so Tecna sighed sadly and decided to call it a day. As Tecna started to pack up the notes and diagrams, she continued to think about their friends.

Tecna wasn't lying when she said that the way the girls ran from Melody and never looked back was horrible. Yes, seeing Musa's punishment in person is horrifying but should that not be a reason to help your friend and try to save them? King Kataar also refused Musa to speak with the outside world, even with letters, so it was impossible for her to try to keep up communications. Tecna on the other hand, though, was permitted to send letters to other realms – after they were inspected before being sent out.

Right then and there Tecna made her decision. She finished stacking the documents together and pulled out a loose timber floorboard in Musa's bedroom floor. She gently wrapped the documents in cloth for protection and placed the pile inside the hole before replacing the board again. Tecna then took a piece of paper on Musa's writing desk and started writing a letter. Tecna knew Musa was going to be mad but the decision was worth it.

* * *

An hour later, Musa was freshly showered, had eaten her dinner, and was ready for bed. Tecna bid her friend a farewell and left the bedroom. Tecna nodded to the guards, keeping up the charade, put on her long coat, and started leaving the palace. Tecna walked on the large stone bridge that connected the front castle gates to the centre of Melody's main city. The tall black lamps started to cast their glow, lighting up the streets. Tecna pulled up her collar of her coat to prevent drawing attention to herself by the Valkarians. Valkarians walked all over the place, either as guards, courtiers, or everyday people. The young children who never knew of war played handball on the sidewalks as they waited for their parents in the nearby shops.

Tecna noticed that every Valkarian who walked past her had at least one Melodian gem pinned to their uniform or clothing. Tecna knew they were sacred to Melody and having other people wear them was sacrilege. She knew the only reason they wore them was as a battle trophy. They pinned them to their uniforms as a symbol of their supposed 'victory' and to remind Melodians of their strength. Terrible.

It was tough to spot true Melodians anywhere. Most Melodians hid themselves away in their stores and their houses, wanting to steer clear of the Valkarians. A lot of the people moved away from the main cities on Melody and chose to live in the smaller outer towns where there was fewer run ins with Valkarians. Nowhere was truly safe though. Every day, Kind Kataar would pose a new law or new tax on the people.

'It is for your own good' he would say. That the money 'is to help replenish supplies and food.'

But they were all lies. By Tecna's calculations, Melody would run out of resources within the next two years. Ever since the Valkarians came, crops began to die despite the efforts of hardworking farmers, water was not as clean as it once was, and just life on the planet began to sparkle less. That made replenishing resources very difficult. If Valkarians needed a planet, and they came peacefully, Musa's mother would have happily accepted them and let them immigrate but they didn't. Now, they were leeching away everything good about Melody, and unless they were stopped soon, life as they knew it would be over.

Tecna suddenly arrived at her destination and walked into the small stone covered store. A bell gently chimed above the door as Tecna entered and the soft yellow glow made the store feel even warmer inside. A nice contrast to the cold air that was creeping in. An elderly man walked up behind the counter and gave a gentle smile to Tecna. The man had greying hair in the mix of his dark navy hair. His soft purple eyes sparkled at seeing Tecna's lack of brown eyes. The Melodian gave a bigger smile knowing that a Valkarian wasn't going to give him trouble that evening.

"Good evening madam," the man said. "What can I do for you tonight?"

Tecna returned his smile. "Good evening," she said. "I need to send multiple copies of this letter to four different realms and I need them to be express shipped, please."

"No problem," the man said. "However, you do know that any inter-realm mail cannot arrive the following day due to the…..security checks."

By security checks he meant the Valkarians opening every outgoing mail to other realms and check them for signs of rebellion or hate speech. If any was detected, hate speech was an immediate fine and rebellion was immediate imprisonment. Sad to say that outgoing mail dramatically decreased when that was brought in over six years ago.

"Of course," Tecna said sadly. "Sadly, I am aware."

The man nodded grimly and began to start preparing the letters. He placed the original letter in a scanner and made the necessary copies.

"So, my dear," the man began. "Where would you like the letters sent?"

"To the princesses of Solaria, Sparks, Tides and Linphea."

* * *

It had been two days since Tecna had sent the letters without Musa's knowledge. After their little tiff, Tecna took it easy on the training and decided to let Musa keep to her normal schedule. The pair continued their routine of a morning walk around the palace and the gardens but there were still places that Musa was not allowed to go so finding gossiping courtiers was becoming a challenge.

In a small tearoom on the second floor of the palace, Musa sat at a small dining table with her breakfast and tea. The room was lovely, like a small sitting room with couches and dining table, and a large window overlooking the palace gardens. Musa rarely ate in that room, choosing to eat in her quarters to avoid running into Valkarians but if she wanted to show that she was changing then she had to be seen. This was one of the few rooms that Musa could access in the palace. Obviously, Musa was not allowed to have the palace chefs at her disposal so she only got simple muesli and yoghurt with a cup of tea but that was enough for her.

Tecna sat across from her drinking her own cup of tea, a cup she managed to sneak out of the kitchen along with Musa's breakfast. Despite having hot pink hair, as she was neither Melodian or Valkarian, Tecna was practically invisible to the 'royal' Valkarians and paid her no attention. That worked in her favour a lot.

Musa's guards stood watching Musa and Tecna at the table, their backs straight and arms behind their backs, as they stood either side of the double doors. Musa used this time just to reflect on her plan with Tecna. She knew that anything they said to each other would be relayed back to the king otherwise. The guards were a bit nicer towards Musa and Tecna since they started their act, however, as the saying goes, Magix was not built in a day, so they still had a lot to accomplish. A week does not bring the guards to her side…..yet.

After a few minutes, loud knocking echoed from the other side of the door. One of Musa's guards opened the door and revealed a messenger. It was time to continue her act with this messenger. The messenger walked into the room and stood in front of Musa and Tecna, he arms behind his back.

Musa swore that all Valkarians must love that stance – they all do it. The messenger had a stern look on his face, causing Musa to immediately stand. She curtseyed to the messenger. She normally wouldn't, however, she wanted every Valkarian to be under her spell for the king to believe her.

"Good morning, Sir," Musa said in her curtsey. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

The messenger gave a side gaze to the guards, to which they gave a subtle shoulder shrug in return.

"Ah….Good morning….Lady Musa," the messenger replied, unsure of Musa's behaviour. He too was accustomed to her rebellious nature. "King Kataar has requested your presence in the throne room."

Musa's back tensed slightly at the request but her face remained unfazed.

"Of course," Musa immediately replied with a head nod. She turned to Tecna. "Please return my breakfast to the kitchen and thank them for me." She turned back to the messenger. "Lead the way, sir."

Again, the messenger raised an eyebrow at Musa before he turned and started to lead Musa away. Tecna quickly rushed the dishes down to the kitchen, thanking the staff as ordered, and ran back up the floors until she met Musa in the throne room.

Musa and her guards followed the messenger, no one uttering a word for a few moments.

"Excuse me, Sir," Musa began to the messenger. "But do you know what this is regarding?"

Musa prayed it was not because of the rebellion.

"You are not to ask questions, Siren," the messenger hissed back.

Musa internally cringed so she tried to appease the man. "My apologies, sir. I was merely enquiring to make sure that my attire was appropriate for His Highness. I would not want to embarrass him over an important matter."

"Uh….sure…." the messenger replied confused.

Musa decided not to push her luck further and remained silent for the rest of the walk. The foursome arrived in front of the familiar large double oak doors and Tecna suddenly appeared at the rear, a little out of breath. The messenger opened the doors and the group walked inside.

Musa was immediately surprised when she heard laughter echoing from the throne room. Musa and Tecna immediately curtseyed in front of the king when they entered.

"Ah…Lady Musa," a voice boomed.

Musa slowly rose from her curtsey and saw a smiling King Kataar sitting on the throne. The sight alone was enough to make Musa extremely nervous. A smile is a rare sight on any Valkarian, let alone the king. But Musa's questions were soon answered when in front of her she saw a group of ladies, dressed in their formal attire, laughing with the king.

"Thank you for joining us," the king continued.

The messenger and Musa's guards exited the room when King Kataar waved his hand.

"Good morning, Sire," Musa greeted with a warm smile. "You requested my presence?"

"Yes, I did," the king replied. "We have lovely guests here today that I thought it would be appropriate for you to greet them."

The group of girls turned around and Musa's eyes slightly widened. Standing in front of her were four girls – one tall blonde, one brunette, one red head, and one dark skinned girl.

"Please welcome our beloved ambassadors," King Kataar said with a slimy smile.

In shock, Musa slowly sank down into a curtsey while uttering, "W-welcome…Y-your Highnesses."

"It is so lovely to see you again L-Lady M-Musa," the red head uttered, stumbling over her words.

"She is just as l-lovely a-as I remember," the brunette said to the king with a smile.

"Ha..yes she is," the king replied with a strange look in his eyes.

"Forgive us, King Kataar," the dark-skinned girl said. "Our Fathers send their regards and hope that you are well. We are here in sign of friendship between our realms."

"Of course," King Kataar immediately replied. "I expect no less from your great realms. Thank you for joining us. It is always nice to see friends."

"We apologise for how long we have been gone," the blonde said looking sideways between the king and Musa and Tecna. "It won't happen again."

"No apologies necessary, Princess Stella," King Kataar said, waving his hand like it was not a big deal. "You lovely ladies are always welcome on Melody."

"As it has been a while since we were last here, we noticed some changes have taken place and we were hoping Lady Musa would be kind enough to give us a tour?" the red head said.

"Ah…." King Kataar began. "Well, I'm sorry Princess Bloom but Lady Musa has a lot on her plate today."

"I understand, Sire," Bloom replied with a soft smile. "It's just….we know that His Highness has a very busy schedule and we wouldn't want to impose on him or on the b-beloved Prince to give us a tour."

"Y-yes….quite right," the king stuttered out. "I'm sure Lady Musa can take time out of her day to give a detailed tour for you ladies."

The king stared pointedly at Musa, telling her that the tour was non-negotiable. Musa immediately knew the meaning and dropped into a curtsey again.

"I-it would be my pleasure to escort the princesses," Musa replied to the king.

The king gave a nod in approval. "Very well," he said. "Enjoy the day, Your Highnesses, and stay at the palace as long as you wish. Lady Musa, if the princesses wish to access 'other' areas, please inform the guards to assist."

"Yes, Your Highness," Musa immediately replied.

Translation – if Musa wanted to 'give a tour' to the areas she couldn't access then she had to drag her guards with her and get permission from them first. How charming.

The king dismissed the girls after that, and the group walked outside into the deserted hallway. The group was silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"It's great to see you, Musa," the dark-skinned girl said.

Musa quietly nodded her head in response. "I guess," she replied.

"Y-you look well," the brunette added.

Musa pulled down on the sleeves of her long-sleeved dress in response. She didn't want her friends to see some of her healing wounds from her punishment the previous month. A Valkarian was attacked in a neighbouring city, supposedly by a Melodian but Musa knew it was a drunken bar fight between two Valkarians.

"As do you, Flora," Musa replied.

The group was silent again. Tecna stood next to Musa waiting to gage her reaction.

"I-it's….um….it's been a while, Musa, we know that," Bloom said sadly. "And….and we can't apologise enough for not being her enough for you."

"We have been the worst friends to you," Stella added sadly. "We have been friends for years so we are sorry we had to leave you last year."

Musa did not respond to them for another few minutes. All the girls around her knew she needed time to digest the fact that her long-time friends, who she hadn't had contact within a year, were suddenly in Melody.

"W-what….what are you…doing here?" Musa asked finally.

"We came to see you," the dark-skinned girl replied.

"Layla…" Musa began but was interrupted.

"We came to see you, because we got your letter," Layla added.

"What letter?" Musa asked confused. "You know I am forbidden to send letters."

"They were from me," Tecna said.

The group looked at their purple-haired friend.

"Musa, I knew you wouldn't and couldn't do it, so I did it for you. Girls, we need your help."

* * *

To say that Musa was angry at Tecna was an understatement. She had told her friend not to get the girls involved. If, god forbid, the king found out about their plan, Musa was convinced that he would not think twice about invading more realms. Musa, despite feeling abandoned by her friends, would not wish that hell on anyone else.

After Tecna's confession, the group decided it would be best to head somewhere more private to talk. Luckily, as the girls were considered ambassadors to the king, the group could walk around approved areas of the palace without Musa's goons. Princess Layla was used to avoiding palace guards anyway so if they were being followed, she would make sure to ditch them as soon as possible.

As it was a nice sunny day, the girls decided to head to the palace gardens. Due to their important discussion, Musa and Tecna led the group to the centre of the large hedge maze near the back of the 30-acre royal garden. Through the years Musa had used the maze to ditch her supposed protectors so it had come to be a special place for her, and she knew it like the back of her hand.

In the centre of the maze was a large marble statue of her mother, the late Queen Matlin. Around the statue were numerous bushes of roses, each a different colour, surrounding the entire base. This was the only remaining piece of the queen left in Melody. After the invasion, all paintings and statues of Musa's mother was either burned or destroyed. During that first year, the king made Musa watch them destroy reminders of her mother as her punishment. No Valkarian entered the maze so luckily no one knew of the statue's existence. Two stone benches lined the edge of the hedges, giving a view of the statue, so the group sat down on those.

"This place is beautiful," Flora said, admiring the beautiful rose pushes and the sound of the birds that fed on the pollen.

"Yes," Musa agreed sadly. "One of the remaining places in the whole palace that has a reminder of my mother. Everything else of hers was destroyed."

Awkward silence fell on the group. Musa was not trying to be rude or anything, she was just stating facts.

"We truly did not mean to hurt you, Musa," Bloom said, breaking the silence. "After….after what we saw….we couldn't bear to see it again. You are our dearest friend and to watch what that monster and his men did to you….."

"I know," Musa said with a sad smile. "I truly know that. I don't blame you either. I told you years ago not to intervene as it would put you at risk. To ask you to stay knowing what truly happens to me here and not intervene would have been selfish as well."

"But we can't stop the feeling of abandonment," Tecna added. "You girls came here so much as children when Queen Matlin was still alive. To not be able to see you or talk to you hurt."

"We know," Layla said. "We are truly sorry, but we are here now. Please, tell us what is going on. It must be really bad to risk getting caught sending letters."

Musa nodded her head. "I did not want to involve any of you. It would be too risky."

"We are your friends, Musa," Stella interrupted. "We would do anything for you."

"Well….it's too late now," Musa sighed. "You are already here, and the king has already seen you."

"Playing pretend with that monster was the worst experience ever," Flora hissed. "He shouldn't be standing in your palace, let alone on your planet."

"I agree," Musa agreed. "I know you all weren't really enjoying the king's conversation when I walked in."

"Tell us why you need our help," Bloom asked.

Tecna and Musa were quiet for a few seconds as they tried to think of how to broach the subject. There wasn't a better way than to just blurt it out.

"Tecna and I are planning to take down the Valkarians from the inside out," Musa said.

The girls were shocked into silence. Layla looked like she was impressed with the suggestion, Bloom worried but intrigued, Stella confused at the sudden change, and Flora just worried.

"What….what do you mean?" Flora asked. "How?"

"I am so sick of playing his game and it never gets me anywhere. My mother would be ashamed of me."

"No!" Tecna said angrily. "Your mother would never be ashamed. You were a child when they invaded – you played along so you could survive."

"Tecna is right," Bloom added. "You survived so that Melody still had an heir. You give them hope."

Musa scoffed. "What? I give my people – the people who are starving and forced into hard labour for the Valkarians – hope? With me wearing my long beautiful dresses, hair and make-up done to the nines, and watch as the Valkarians punish me in public? Showing my weakness? They are probably just as ashamed."

"Musa…" Flora began.

"But that ends now," Musa interrupted, determination flaring in her eyes. "This is my realm, those are my people, and they have kept my father and I prisoner for too long. I am going to butter them up, show them that I am indeed one of them and gain intel. I will use that intel and give it to the rebellion. There are rumours in the palace that another one is stirring."

"That's correct," Bloom said.

Musa and Tecna were stunned at Bloom's statement.

"Our realms have heard that a new leader of the rebellion has stepped forward," Bloom continued.

"What?" Musa said in shock.

"She's right," Layla added. "We don't know who they are, but the leader started a small rebellion force in Melody. They sent word about their plans to people in Magix, Solaria, Tides, Sparks and Linphea. Now, they have small rebellion forces in each realm, all pledging to help save Melody."

"You can't be serious?" Tecna asked. "How?"

"We don't know," Stella answered. "This leader made it happen I hear. Don't know how and no one knows who they are. I think he is Melodian as the rebellion started here. That's all people suspect about them."

"So, the rumours really are true?" Musa asked with hope.

"Absolutely," Stella answered immediately. "You aren't alone, Musa."

"How are you going to get intel?" Flora asked.

Musa and Tecna looked at each other for a few seconds before Musa looked back at the other girls. She sighed.

"I….I am going to get it from the prince," Musa answered.

"What?" the girls whispered in unison.

"Prince Riven returned early from his break," Tecna explained. "From what we saw the other day, it seemed as if he isn't as close with his father as he once was, or at least isn't as horrible."

"I am trying to pretend to all Valkarians that I am a changed person, that I have been influenced by them and see myself as Valkarian. They will let their guard down and, hopefully, allow me to get more access to the palace and find the prince," Musa explained further.

"And when you find the prince?" Stella asked.

"I….I am going to gain his trust, get him to fall for me, so he gives me all of the military information," Musa replied.

"What?" the girls whispered again in shock.

"There is no other way," Musa immediately replied. "The prince is the head of the Valkarian army and has been involved in their battle strategies for almost a decade. No one else will have the information I need to give to the rebellion."

"It is extremely risky, Musa," Stella said. "I mean, sure you could convince some of the Valkarians, but the prince and the king? You fought them every day since they arrived, which I don't blame you, but it would take a lot of planning."

"That's why I need you girls," Musa said. "Stella, there is no one I know that knows the intricacies and power moves of the court. They all gossip and they gossip to you."

"I tried teaching Musa how each courtier is connected and the gossip between them, but it is difficult," Tecna explained.

"Layla, your realm is the closest to Melody and letters to you will be checked less extensively. You can transfer messages to the rebellion for me."

"But why can't you use the rebellion here?" Layla asked.

"You said they are forming in Magix too," Musa answered. "Is that where the rebellion is big enough?"

"Yes," Bloom answered. "She's right. Magix is the biggest force for the rebellion.

"Then you can act as the messenger for me," Musa replied. "Flora, you know how to sweet talk anyone. I need your help to become a true lady, one that will make any Valkarian believe me."

"Bloom," Tecna said. "You are a great leader and you can convince anyone with your words. We need you to convince your realm and other realms to help join the rebellion. There is no one army that can defeat the Valkarians. The rebellion, even if one was bigger than the Valkarian force, could not defeat them alone. We need other realms. We need you to get as many leaders and realms on our side as we can."

"Tecna predicts that Melody's resources will have completely depleted within the next two years. After that, the Valkarians will move on to another unsuspecting realm and conquer it," Musa explained.

The girls gasped in shock. "Two years?" Flora asked. "That is impossible."

"The Valkarians are leeches," Tecna explained. "They take everything and force the Melodians to work to provide them. Also, Melody's magic has disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Bloom gasped. "How is that possible?"

"We don't know," Tecna answered sadly. "It isn't just Musa's powers that are gone but everyone's. Crops cannot grow, food cannot be produced, wildlife are depleting or escaping to other areas. It's like the magic on the planet as just been sucked dry. Nothing can replenish."

"Hence why you have two years," Layla added.

Tecna and Musa nodded their heads slowly.

"My people have two years max on this planet," Musa said. "If I don't do something now, we will all perish."

"Then they come after one of us," Bloom summarised.

Again, Tecna and Musa nodded their heads.

"What happened to their original planet?" Stella asked. "I am sure I heard stories from my grandfather that the Valkarians had their own planet."

"We don't know," Musa answered. "I just thought they were barbarians, just roaming from planet to planet, using them until they were nothing then moving on."

"Then maybe that is something we should add to our list," Bloom replied.

"You mean, you girls will help?" Musa asked.

"Of course we will!" Stella immediately replied.

"Yeah," Layla cheered. "It's high time the Valkarians got what was coming to them."

"Everyone in the magical dimension are sick of hiding from the Valkarians and pretending that they are not brutes," Flora added. "If we don't stop them, no one will."

"We will do anything for our friend," Bloom said.

Tears began to form in Musa's eyes.

"Girls, I cannot thank you enough," Musa said, whipping her eyes.

"No thanks needed," Bloom replied. "We are sorry that it took us this long to help."

"I'm sorry it took me this long to get a back-bone," Musa joked.

The girls all giggled.

"So here is what we will do," Bloom began. "We are here for two days, King Kataar wouldn't approve our stay longer than that."

"Probably because he wants to hide what he does to me and keep up appearances," Musa hissed.

"Probably," Bloom agreed. "But doesn't matter. In those two days, Flora, Stella and Tecna are going to whip you into shape and mould you into 'the perfect lady' to fool the Valkarians. In the meantime, Layla and I will start finding the rebellion here on Melody, figure out what they are planning. When we leave, Layla and I will continue to get recruits from our realms, convince our fathers to give us armies to the rebellion, and send messages to each other."

"I will do some research and see how we could send secret messages to each other without risking letters. Too many letters back and forth, I'm sure, would raise a red flag," Tecna said.

"Perfect," Bloom replied. "Once we go, Musa, I think you need to use your new charm on the Valkarian courtiers. They love to gossip so I know the news of your 'change' will reach the king. Once done, go to the king and get him to give you access to their library."

"Their library?" Musa asked confused.

"We need to know what happened to their planet and why they are so hell bent on using other realms to sustain themselves. There is bound to be something behind this," Bloom answered. "Also, you need to know something about the Valkarians if you want to show that you have changed. Prince Riven is not going to be easily fooled."

Musa looked down at her hands in her lap sadly. Tecna gently rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Look," Tecna began. "We all know that this will be a big ask of you. You will have to pretend to be someone you're not, pretend to believe things that eat you up inside, and….try to gain favour with the prince. It will be hard, and you will have to learn about the Valkarians for this to work, but I promise, in-between this plan, I will try to figure out what happened to your powers and the magic of your realm."

"We all will, Musa," Flora added.

"Thank you, girls, that means more than anything," Musa said.

The girls all sat closer to Musa and pulled her into a big group hug.

For the first time in years, Musa truly felt like there was a light at the end of the tunnel. As the saying goes, you are graced with a great future in life, but you are given hurdles in between to make you stronger. Hopefully, this will make Musa stronger and she can finally save her people.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or followed this story so far! I hope that you all continue to support this story and I love hearing from you all.**

**Till next time xx**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	6. Chapter 5

It had been a crazy few days for Musa as she and the girls pushed on with their plan. Stella and Flora had done everything they could to get Musa 'lady' ready for the courtiers. Stella managed to teach Musa everything about every courtier and every piece of gossip she could. The second day saw Stella taking Musa for walks around the palace – in areas they were allowed – with Musa's guards in tow. Stella showed Musa, in person, how to deal with the courtiers, how to subtly extract and implant gossip, and Musa witnessed how easily the courtiers spoke to her while she was with Stella. The girls believed that if the courtiers saw Musa with the other princesses, then they would see that she was different and could be trusted. Then, they would be more forthcoming with the exiled princess.

Flora had been able to show Musa how to act as a 'lady' rather than a princess to make the Valkarians feel superior to her. Rub their egos and their guard will immediately drop. Flora also taught Musa how to dance, in case she needed it, and how to hide her emotions if they spoke ill of her.

The other girls had less luck in finding information about the rebellion in Melody. They knew there was one, but they couldn't find much about their headquarters, who was the right-hand to the rebel leader, etc. Sadly, not much came back.

The day after the Winx girls left, Musa and Tecna decided to continue their walks around the garden and put Musa's skills to the test. Every time they passed a courtier, Musa would greet them but add new information.

This morning, for example, Musa walked past Lady Lucille, the eldest daughter of a lord that assists King Kataar with war strategies.

"Good morning Lady Lucille," Musa greeted with a quick small curtsey. Tecna followed. "I love your new hairstyle."

Lady Lucille and her handmaiden stopped short, surprised by Musa's greeting.

"Oh….um….thank you…Siren," Lady Lucille replied in confusion.

"Master Montgomery really does work wonders, am I right?" Musa replied with a smile.

"Oh," Lady Lucille's face immediately brightened. "Yes, of course he does!" She ran a hand through her hair.

"Not that you need any help, your ladyship," Musa continued. "But your hair always looks even more amazing when you leave his studio."

"You are absolutely right, Lady Musa," Lady Lucille said with a big grin. "Thank you."

"I will leave you to your walk, Lady Lucille. Enjoy your day," Musa said as they departed.

"You too, Lady Musa," Lady Lucille said.

Musa and Tecna smirked to themselves noticing the change in names Lady Lucille did with Musa. Clearly Stella's methods worked. Stella drilled into Musa every little thing about each man and women in the court, so Musa knew that every Wednesday morning Lady Lucille went to the best hairstylist in Melody – Master Montgomery. He only did royalty and members of the court. Normally, Musa would think the haircut was horrible – with bleached blonde hair cut into a descending zig zags, with Melody crystals woven through like a hair net. Using crystals for fashion accessories was horrendous to Musa but she had to play along.

"Stella would be proud," Tecna whispered as the pair continued their walk.

Musa nodded her head in agreement. After a few hours of walking around, trying to be polite to all courtiers they ran into, the duo decided to head back inside for afternoon tea. Their morning was quite successful with just over half of the courtiers changing their acknowledgement of Musa from Siren to Lady Musa.

"We will continue to do this, Tecna, every morning with any courtier we find until word gets back to the king."

"By then he will have enough truth that you have changed," Tecna agreed. "Hopefully he will allow you access to the library."

"From there, the courtiers will have gained trust and then I can start my own gossip mill, watch the courtiers slowly turn on each other."

Tecna smirked with Musa. "With arguing advisors, the king's strategies will struggle."

"It is quite amusing, isn't it?" Musa joked.

Tecna laughed and agreed with Musa as they drank their afternoon tea. Over the next week, Tecna and Musa continued their morning mission with the courtiers. By the end of the following week, every courtier Musa came across addressed her as Lady Musa after Musa acknowledged them first – as they liked it.

Tecna continued researching the magic of Melody to no avail. She and Musa had no idea why magic was be slowly disappearing on the planet and they had no idea how they could bring it back.

* * *

It was the following Monday morning and Musa decided that two weeks was long enough for the courtiers to spread their gossip about her 'change' to reach the king.

Musa was sitting in her tearoom, as she did every morning since her plan began, and looked at one of her guards.

"Excuse me, Sir Hammon", Musa said to the taller Valkarian guard by the door. "I was wondering if I would be able to request an audience with the king, please?"

The guard looked at his colleague before raising an eyebrow to Musa.

"An audience, Lady Musa?" Sir Hammon asked confused.

"Yes please, if he is not too busy today," Musa replied. "Forgive me for my abruptness," she added sensing their confusion and defensiveness. "However, I have no Valkarian books at my disposal and I was hoping to learn more about the culture."

She noticed that the guards' tension dissipate at her explanation.

"You see, gentlemen," Musa continued, standing up from her chair and walking up to the guards. "I wish to learn more about the Valkarian culture, particularly as I am living in your…kingdom. I have no Valkarian books in my quarters and have no access to the library. I was hoping to speak with His Highness to see if he would permit me access to such books."

The two guards were silent, thinking to themselves. Then, Sir Hammon walked over to his colleague and they whispered to each other. Musa stood, acting like she was not fazed by their behaviour. Internally, though, she was nervous. She was expecting a more forthcoming reaction. Tecna remained in her seat as she watched the interaction. To the Valkarians, she was Musa's handmaiden and to display otherwise would put their plan at risk.

Sir Hammon finished his whispered conversation and turned back to Musa.

"I shall go and ask His Highness, Lady Musa," Sir Hammon said. "But do not have high hopes."

"Of course," Musa said, bowing into a curtsey. "I appreciate your help, Sir Hammon and Sir Jet."

The other guard just grunted in response while Sir Hammon nodded his head and left the room.

To Musa's shock and delight, Sir Hammon returned to fetch her, claiming that King Kataar agreed to an audience, that was all. It was all Musa needed to show her change to the king. Hopefully after today she will get what she sought.

Before too long, Musa, her guards, and Tecna bringing up the rear, entered the throne room. Musa immediately curtseyed low to the ground when she reached the centre of the room. Tecna remained by the main doors with the guards.

"You Highness," Musa greeted lowly and kept her eyes down cast.

"Stand, Siren," Kataar said.

Musa immediately, against her inner nagging, rose and met her gaze with the king. He was slouching on the throne as usual while standing next to him was the woman of Musa's nightmares – Darcy. Darcy, in her skin-tight purple body suit, long brunette hair with Melodian gems woven in, stood next to the king. She looked more menacing than ever. For whatever reason, Darcy was the king's most trusted advisor.

To Musa, Darcy was the woman who helped win the siege on the palace thanks to her dark magic. From memory, Darcy led the main squad who started the initial attack. When she was a child, Musa remembered being dragged to the, at the time, seized throne room and thrown to Darcy's feet. The king, back when he looked more menacing, stood next to her. Musa would never forget their words;

"_So, this is the little urchin that is supposed to inherit this realm?" Darcy hissed. "How sad. No wonder they were easy to conquer."_

_The king knelt to Musa's level. "From this day forth, you are no longer Princess Musa of Melody, you are Lady Musa, the Siren."_

Musa used all her strength to keep her memories at bay long enough to say the most dreaded thing.

"Madam Darcy," Musa said with a smaller curtsey.

The king seemed pleased by the display.

"So, Siren," King Kataar. "My men tell me that you wish to access Valkarian books."

Musa looked back at the king and gave a small smile in respect.

"Y-yes, Your Highness," Musa stuttered slightly. "I wish to…to learn more about the Valkarian culture. If you permit me, I would use the books to educate myself on our culture."

Musa made sure she said our culture to appease the king further. It seemed it just made it to his brain, and he gave a smirk in response.

"I see," the king said, running a hand down his short beard. "Why the sudden change, Siren? I remember a time where you threw a tantrum at the thought of learning anything Valkarian."

Musa fought the urge to clench her fists. Under Darcy's critical eye, the smallest reaction could give away her motives.

"Yes…..Sire, I once did that," Musa said in a sad voice. Her acting was being tested today. "I apologise for my b-behaviour back then. I have since….learnt the error of my ways. The other courtiers and guards helped me with that."

The king hummed to himself as he muddled over Musa's fake explanation.

"What would you like to learn?" King Kataar asked.

"Valkarian history," Musa immediately responded. Technically it was the truth. "I want to know about the p-proud history that I hear all Valkarians preach. I like to learn about it too. I also, if permitted, would like to learn about your beliefs and your customs."

"Hmm….so no fighting tactics then?" King Kataar asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have heard the gossip circling the court about your new reformed attitude, Siren, but I have to say that Darcy and I are quite sceptical. Giving away such important information shows a lot of trust. Surely you could see the potential security risks in permitting a once known enemy to rifle through our history."

"I have no interest in the tactics, Your Highness," Musa replied. "I never learnt them however to known them may seem like a dishonour to the Valkarians. I would not want to tarnish that."

"Quite right," King Kataar answered immediately.

Clearly Musa's idea of the gossip was true, but the king is testing her. Her work over the last two weeks was not enough to sway the king.

"I am still unconvinced of your motives, Siren," the king added.

"Surely, Sire, there is a way to prove my sincerity?" Musa asked in an innocent manner.

"She does seem sincere," Darcy sudden spoke.

Darcy then sat on one of the throne arm rests and leaned into the king.

"Courtiers have now been talking about the Siren's lovely behaviour lately," she said softly. "Perhaps we need to show a tiny bit of faith back?"

"Hmm…I don't know," the king responded.

"We don't have to give her access to the library or any other books except the ones we allow her to read," Darcy continued. "To solidify the trust, we can ask something from her in return. You know, to show where her loyalty lies."

"That is an excellent suggestion, Darcy," the king said. "What should we ask in return? She is a Siren, she does not have much."

"She has information, my king," Darcy replied. "In my opinion, I think we should ask her for information on the pink Melodian crystals in exchange for access to the history books, and only the history books."

"We do need to know more about them," the king whispers back to Darcy. "Very well. Siren, I shall allow you access to Valkarian history books, and only them. In exchange, to show your good faith, you will tell us all we need to know about the Melodian crystals."

Melodian crystals? That was easy, Musa thought. They are nothing to the Valkarians. Why he wanted to know about them was strange considering they were just religious totems. Seems like an easy enough trade.

"Yes Sire, that is very generous of you," Musa answered.

"It is, isn't it?" Darcy replied.

Musa really wanted to punch the smarmy look off Darcy's face right then and there.

"Tell us more about the pink Melodian crystals," Darcy asked, holding one in her hand.

"Those crystals are nothing more than religious items, Your Highness. Every Melodian once wore them somewhere on their person to show their support for our beliefs. No Melodian was excluded, Sire. Anyone, from royalty to commoners, wore at least one of their person."

"Lies!" Darcy yelled, crushing the crystal with her bare hand.

Musa's eyes widened a little at the immediate response. Tecna tensed at seeing the situation start to turn against them.

"My apologies, Madam Darcy, but that is the truth," Musa answered. "I was taught that the crystals were a sign of support for our religion, to show our strength as one realm."

"You are lying!" Darcy yelled, and stood up from the throne. "You know there is more to the crystals than you're letting on. We have a deal!"

"Madam Darcy is right, Siren," King Kataar said, his voice booming throughout the throne room now. "If you do not answer our question then consider the deal off and I will have you thrown into the dungeon for insubordination."

"No," Musa said panicked. "I swear, Your Highness, the crystals are symbolic and nothing more."

"We know there is more to the crystals, Siren," Darcy yelled.

"I promise, that is all I know."

Darcy growled in annoyance and practically flew off the dais until she stood directly in front of Musa. Darcy's eyes glowed a purple hue and she slapped Musa across the face. The force behind it made Musa fall to her knees.

Tecna was about to move to help her friend when one of the guards, Sir Jet, stuck out his hand to prevent Tecna's intervention.

"How dare you lie to the King!" Darcy growled.

Musa looked up at Darcy and felt slight fear. She instantly felt like the little girl who feared the purple witch all those years ago.

"I-I didn't, Sire. I swear," Musa replied quickly.

Darcy's eyes glowed to a dark grey-purple colour and she grabbed Musa's hair, pulling her back to her feet. Musa accidentally let out a small whimper as she tried to lean into Darcy's hand to lessen the hold.

"You will tell us about the crystals, or I will put a truth spell on you," Darcy threatened, her eyes still glowing.

Tecna gasped. If Musa got spelled and they asked the wrong question, all their hard work and planning would be exposed. They would die.

"Please," Musa said, gasping in pain. "Madam Darcy, Your Highness, the crystals are nothing but accessories."

Darcy didn't respond. Instead, her eyes glowed a darker purple. The light encased her body and then suddenly Musa's body.

"Truthicas!" Darcy spelled.

Musa felt strange, like she could struggle to prevent word vomit coming out of her mouth. She was in deep trouble now.

"What do you know about the Melodian crystals?" Darcy ordered.

"They are fashion accessories," Musa immediately answered. "My mother taught me that everyone wore them as a sign of their religion, as a sign in declaration to our gods. They mean nothing to me except they are a religious symbol. Seeing everyone wear them goes against the Melodian tradition and Melodian religion. It is sacrilege, but they are nothing more than totems."

Darcy pulled tighter on Musa's head, causing the woman to cry out in pain.

"You're hurting me," Musa gasped out in pain.

"Do you know anything about an ancient power? Anything else about the crystals?"

"I swear," Musa gasped out, tears forming in her eyes. "That is all I know. They are rocks to me. Please, I swear I don't know anything else."

"Darcy!" a voice boomed from the throne room.

Darcy immediately let go of Musa's hair and the woman fell to her knees. Darcy looked up at the king who had his attention on a door to the right of the dais. The guards allowed Tecna to go, and the handmaid immediately ran to her friend's side. Tears were threatening to fall from Musa's eyes so Tecna checked her over. Normally Tecna would pull her best friend into a hug but they had a façade to maintain. If Musa could force the tears at bay, then Tecna could refrain from breaking their cover.

"Riven!" King Kataar yelled angrily, standing up from his throne. "How dare you!"

If looks could kill, then the prince would be nothing but a pile of ash at that moment.

"What is the meaning of this?" Riven said angrily, looking at Musa on the floor with her handmaiden, then to his father.

"You do not question me, boy," King Kataar yelled back. "This is an interrogation and you have no business here."

"No business?" Prince Riven laughed. "I am the crown prince, Father, and your son!"

Darcy growled at the prince for the interruption. Riven's gaze left his father's and moved to Musa who was still on her knees on the floor. Musa looked up from the ground and looked at him in the eyes. It was the first time she had done that since he returned. His eyes were still the same amethyst colour that she remembered, only this time they were darker in colour. Everything else about his appearance was stoic. She couldn't read him. He had muscles bulging from his long-sleeved top, his hair had grown, almost vertical since the last time she saw him. A faint stubble was forming on the prince's face as well. If he wasn't her second most hated person in the realm, she would admit that he was relatively decent looking.

The strange thing was, the prince sounded almost shocked when he first entered the room. Perhaps he forgot about his father's people skills since he was last there.

Riven's face suddenly changed into a casual one after a moment of looking at Musa. The prince scoffed at the scene, almost rolling his eyes. Then he folded his arms over his chest.

"Darcy, it appears that you have had your fun. Take the spell off the Siren," Riven instructed.

Yep, Musa thought, he really did forget considering his casual behaviour towards the scene.

"What?" Darcy screeched. "I work for the King, boy, not you."

Riven's face went hard again. "You work for the royal family, Darcy. I am your Prince and if you call me boy one more time than I promise it will be the last thing you ever do."

Riven's face went dark as soon as he said that, putting everyone in the room into silence. It was almost impressive how he could jump between emotions like that. It was a reminder at how dangerous the man was – he could be sarcastic and careless one minute then kill you before you could blink the next. Darcy immediately tensed in front of the prince and forced her mouth shut.

"Do as I command, Darcy, and undo the spell," Riven ordered, his eyes glaring at her like a predator to a prey.

Darcy looked up at the king who merely nodded to her. Darcy rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand, Musa's body stopped glowing purple and she released a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Clearly the Siren has answered your questions about the crystals, Father," Riven said now in a bored tone. "You're wasting Darcy's magic on these ridiculous questions. How very efficient of you" he said with a scoff.

"What are you doing here, Riven?" King Kataar hissed, restraining his temper.

"I came to get you and Darcy for the strategy meeting, Father," Riven replied with a shrug.

King Kataar rolled his eyes in response. Then he looked down at Musa, who seemed to have calmed down and her tears disappeared from her eyes. Although the King wanted to ask more questions from the woman and was not at all happy with her response, he, unfortunately, was a man of his word.

"You kept up your end of the deal, Siren," King Kataar said with a small growl. "Sir Hammon, see to it that the Valkarian history books are sent to the Siren's quarters. Deliver new books once a week if you must. I doubt she is as intelligent as us to read those books that fast, though."

"Yes Sire," Sir Hammon said with a bow.

Musa and Tecna bit their lips to prevent saying something they'd regret. Musa will prove how wrong he was. She is more intelligent than him, then all of them. She will regain her throne and will make him pay. The imbecile just brought her one step closer to that.

"And Siren," the king added. "To truly test your loyalties, you will join Prince Riven and myself for family dinner every night. That is not negotiable."

Musa wanted to vomit at the concept. Eating with the two men that destroyed her family? Seriously?! However, if it meant she got her history books and got her throne back, she would begrudgingly do it.

Riven looked down at Tecna, who was suddenly looking at the prince.

"Take Lady Musa to her quarters and see to it she remains there the rest of the day," Riven instructed without emotion.

"Yes, Your Highness," Tecna immediately answered.

Tecna helped Musa to her feet. Musa immediately curtseyed to King Kataar, and then before she turned around, she gave a small curtsey to Prince Riven. He clearly is a jerk but if hadn't coincidentally came at the right moment, the rebellion plan could have gone up in smoke.

Despite the turn of events, as Tecna and Musa walked back to her quarters, Musa left the throne room with a win. She had managed to get a hold of the books she requested. The problem was, Darcy's strange behaviour to the crystals raised more questions to her too. It seemed that Tecna and her had a lot more investigating to do about Melodian's history and magic too.

* * *

The moment that Tecna had Musa safely in her quarters, Musa fell apart. The young princess fell to her knees, tears endlessly rolling down her face. What worried Tecna more was the fact that Musa had not said a word since they left the throne room. Musa just stared straight ahead, her eyes glossed over, but her body was shaking.

Tecna immediately fell to her knees beside her best friend and wrapped her arms around her. She whispered soothing words to her and tried to stop Musa's body from shaking.

"It's okay, Musa," Tecna said softly. "You are safely back in your room. Darcy cannot touch you here."

Musa did not seem to have heard Tecna for her body continued to shake and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Musa, the plan is still safe," Tecna whispered in Musa's ear. "Nothing happened. You're safe."

"No," Musa whispered back, her eyes still glossed over. "Y-you're wrong. I-I am not safe, I will never be safe. S-she is still here."

"Musa, I will not let anything happen to you."

"B-but it could have," Musa replied. "S-she had complete power over me, and there was nothing I-I could have done. I-I could have blown the whole operation."

"But you didn't," Tecna insisted. "What happened to the Musa who grew up unafraid of Darcy? Where is she?"

"She shut up the moment she r-realised Darcy's power included truth spells. T-Tecna, maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"No!" Tecna whispered back harshly. She removed herself from her friend and forced Musa to stare at her. "You cannot think that way. It took you years to be brave against her and you are going to let one little spell ruin that? Musa, you are braver then you give yourself credit for."

"Tecna, without my powers I am useless. If….If…."

"If what?"

"…If the prince h-hadn't walked in when he had…"

"Stop," Tecna hushed. "We would have found a way out of it. I promised you the other day that I would find a way to get your powers back, and I always keep my word."

"Tecna, we are not safe here. I was a fool to think that I had any control over this situation. It was arrogant of me. As long as Darcy is here, she has the power to destroy everything again."

"Then we just have to work faster then, won't we?" Tecna said with a soft smile. "Now come on, I will draw you a bath and you will get yourself cleaned up."

Musa simply nodded as her friend helped her stand and walked her to the bathroom to start the warm water. After a few minutes, Tecna had a hot bath for the young princess and added some essential oils to help Musa relax. Tecna knew that Countess Collette would not notice two missing bottles out of her hundreds back in her room. Soon, Musa was lying back in the tub and Tecna had closed the door behind her. While she waited for her friend, Tecna started tidying up Musa's bedroom.

Tecna would not get the whole situation out of her head. She would never say this to her friend, but Tecna was scared at how close they had come to losing everything. If Prince Riven hadn't walked in when he had, well, Tecna hated to think what would have happened. She found it very strange that Darcy and the king made all of that fuss over crystals. Obviously Tecna never fully understood their significance before. People on Zenith would never consider pieces of rock as religious totems, let alone something to hurt someone over. Something was up and she hated being kept out of the loop. If Musa was going to keep up her end of the bargain and cosy up to her enemies then surely Tecna would be able to find something.

A knock on the main door caused Tecna to jump. It was strange that someone would knock on their door unless it was for another audience with the king. She knew that the king would still be with the prince for the war meeting so who else would be knocking? Tecna quickly rushed over to the door, ran her hands down her simple dress, and opened the door. Whom she spotted on the other side made Tecna's eyebrow rise. On the other side of the door stood Sir Hammon, with his dark brown hair and brown eyes that made it seem like he could stare into one's soul.

Without thinking, Tecna curtseyed in front of Musa's long time 'bodyguard' – and Tecna used the term bodyguard loosely.

"Sir Hammon," Tecna greeted once she was upright again. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Sir Hammon stood tall, his eyes never wavering from Tecna's gaze. To Tecna it was rather strange considering all Valkarians would stare daggers at you before always looking around the room for their next opponent, or victim Tecna thought.

"Where is Lady Musa?" Sir Hammon demanded, his voice deep.

"Oh, ah…" Tecna was so taken aback. The knight had always addressed her as Siren behind her back even though he now calls her Lady Musa to her face. "Her ladyship is taking a bath right now, sir."

Clearly Sir Hammon did not like the answer.

"Get her, now," Sir Hammon ordered.

"May I ask what this is regarding?" Tecna asked starting to get her defensives up. Musa was in no shape for a second round with the king.

"Did I stutter?" Sir Hammon questioned, his stare intensifying. "I do not answer questions of the help."

Tecna knew she should stop while she was ahead. She had to keep the knight on their side if they wanted to succeed.

"M-My apologies, Sir Hammon," Tecna quickly back peddled. "L-Lady Musa is….indecent….and it may take some time to get her ready for an audience with the king."

An eyebrow immediately rose on Sir Hammon's face, the only sign of his confusion. An eyebrow raise, or a change in voice were the only ways Valkarians showed their emotions.

"His Highness is still in his meeting with Prince Riven and Madam Darcy," Sir Hammon explained. "I will not ask again. Show me Lady Musa, now."

Tecna gulped and nodded her head. She gestured to the knight to say that she will be back in a minute and closed the door. She released her breath to help calm her nerves. A knight was demanding to see Musa and no audience had been requested. Prince Riven also ordered for Musa to stay in her quarters the rest of the day. What….what did the knight want with Musa? Tecna quickly knocked on the bathroom door and went inside after hearing Musa's reply.

Tecna was grateful to find Musa was out of the tub and in her long silk robe. Musa tightened the tie at the front of the robe and let down her hair from her high bun.

"What is it, Tecna?" Musa asked as she ran a brush through her long hair.

Luckily Musa seemed calmer compared to where Tecna left her fifteen minutes ago.

"Your Ladyship," Tecna whispered quietly. "Sir Hammon is outside and is demanding to see you."

Musa immediately dropped the brush and it landed on the bathmat underneath her feet.

"What?" Musa whispered harshly, turning to her friend. "What do you mean he wants to see me?"

Before Musa started to panic, Tecna immediately replied. "No audience has been requested with you. The king is still with Darcy and the prince."

Musa let out a sigh of relief and picked up the brush and continued.

"Then….why does he want to see me?"

"He did not say," Tecna answered. "But he was insistent. I know you may not be strong enough, but you have to see him if you want to keep up the pretence."

Musa nodded her head sadly.

"Alright then," Musa replied. "Let me finish brushing my hair and I will be out in a minute."

Tecna grabbed a second hairbrush and helped Musa finish quickly. The pair did not want to find out if the knight was an impatient man or not. Soon enough, Musa had her hair presentable, made sure her robe was nice and tight before heading out to the main room and opened the front door. Tecna stood behind Musa to show her support.

"Sir Hammon," Musa greeted brightly with a smile. "Please forgive me, I was just taking a bath."

Sir Hammon merely nodded his head in reply, accepting Musa's tardiness.

"What do I owe the pleasure? Where is Sir Jet?" Musa continued.

Sir Hammon straightened his back and stared directly into Musa's eyes.

"Sir Jet is currently with Prince Riven, Lady Musa," Sir Hammon answered. "I was assigned to be your bodyguard years ago and with that I, unfortunately, have to ensure your…health."

"My health?" Musa questioned.

After the siege, Sir Jet and Sir Hammon were ordered to 'protect' Musa, following her wherever she went. To Musa and Tecna that meant keeping tabs on her, making sure she stayed a 'guest' or prisoner and never threatened the king's position in Melody. The knight had never shown an interest to her health before. To Sir Jet if Musa was still breathing then he had done his job that day.

"Yes," Sir Hammon answered. "As a guest of the king you are under our protection."

Musa and Tecna were both so confused.

"Um….ah…forgive me, Sir Hammon, but I am just a little out of sorts this afternoon. I am not following you," Musa replied.

Sir Hammon rolled his eyes at Musa's response but still decided to answer her.

"As much as I hate to ask, Lady Musa, but are you injured?"

"What?" Tecna immediately replied.

Musa's eyes widened and she slowly turned back to her friend. Tecna covered her mouth and bowed apologetically to Sir Hammon. She muttered an apology and quickly excused herself to go gather Musa's laundry from her bedroom quarters of the large room.

"Please forgive her," Musa said, dosing up the butt kissing. "People on Zenith are not as…..accommodating as Valkarians."

_Lie!_ Musa wanted to scream.

"I am not repeating myself again, Siren," Sir Hammon replied.

Musa immediately tensed up at the name change.

"My apologies, Sir Hammon," Musa said quickly. "Thank you for your concern, however, I am not injured."

Sir Hammon raised an eyebrow at Musa. "The bath, Lady Musa?"

"I am soaking myself in traditional Valkarian essential oils," Musa answered. "It relaxes me."

"Where did you get the oils?" Sir Hammon asked. "I do not recall myself or Sir Jet bringing them to your chambers."

"Countess Collette lent me two of her bottles this morning. She had double ups of the same oil. She told me that Valkarians use them for…..washing away sin?"

Musa knew she was busted the moment she answered. What the hell? Wash away sin? She prayed to the Melodian Gods that there was some crack job paragraph about that in the Valkarian history books.

"You might be mistaken, Lady Musa," Sir Hammon said. "Citronella does not wash away sin."

"Oh?" Musa said nervously.

"It cleanses the mind."

"Oh…yes! Well, that is what I wanted. To cleanse the mind in preparation for studying our unique culture."

Tecna slapped her forehead at the ridiculous response. They were so dead.

Sir Hammon was silent for a minute, his eyes looking intently at Musa before finally scanning the room behind her. His eyes soon went back to Musa.

"Perhaps it was wise that the King granted you the history books," he said dully.

Tecna slammed her hands over her mouth to prevent from laughing. Musa clenched her hand that was wrapped around the door. Did he just call her dumb?

"Haha, quite right, Sir Hammon," Musa managed to blurt out with a smile.

"Countess Collette has an extensive collection and is a generous lady, however, her oils are her own. Ensure her gift is returned to her tomorrow morning."

"Of course, Sir Hammon."

"Very well," Sir Hammon replied with an eye roll.

"Good night, Sir Hammon, and thank you for asking on my welfare," Musa answered brightly.

Sir Hammon merely rolled his eyes in response again and grabbed the door to close it behind him. Musa knew the knight was standing guard outside her door, so she backed to the bathroom. Once inside with Tecna, she turned on the sink faucet.

"What the hell was that?" Musa whispered harshly. "A Valkarian asked after my welfare? Who does that?!"

"Clearly not a Valkarian," Tecna replied.

Musa rolled her eyes in response.

"I can't believe he called you dumb," Tecna giggled. "I'm sorry, but that was funny. A Valkarian also made a joke!"

"There is seriously something strange going on. First the thing with the king and Darcy, now my knight who has not given a thought about me in a decade suddenly asks after my welfare? They did not seem to care about my welfare when I was getting canned or whipped or slapped in public. If I was alive and still able to walk, they thought nothing of it."

"I don't think you have ever gone to the practitioner for anything less than a broken bone," Tecna added. "I agree with you, his behaviour was definitely odd."

"Do you think it has anything to do with what we are planning?" Musa asked.

"Hmm…" Tecna hummed. "Some of the courtiers may have started to believe your change in attitude but one of your longest serving knights? It is doubtful but likely. Either way, you did not get sent straight back to the king for a punishment, and he believed you about the oils, and called you Lady Musa. That seems like a good day as any."

"Any day I do not have to get a punishment is a good day," Musa said. She turned off the tap and walked back out to the main bedroom. "I just want to go to bed and sleep this whole day off."

"It is only 3pm, Musa," Tecna replied.

"Yes, but all of this stress has made me tired. Besides, if I must start having dinner with the king and the prince, then I am going to need all of the energy I can get."

* * *

It had been a few hours since Tecna left Musa to let her rest. While she waited, she assisted Sir Jet in retrieving some books from the library as approved by the king. The knight thought that four books were plenty and would take Musa a very long time to read through. Four books would last her and Musa about a week at best. If they were giving them books then they would utilise them as much as they could get.

Tecna took the other two books from Sir Jet once they arrived back at the door. She nodded her head in thanks to Sir Jet as Sir Hammon opened the door, and she walked in. Tecna softly walked through the entrance hall and into Musa's main quarters. To her surprise, Musa was already awake from her rest, staring out of the window. She was still in her dress from before, but her long hair was down.

"Musa, you're awake," Tecna said surprised. "Sorry, I would have been here earlier, but I picked up the books the king approved of," she added placing them on Musa's desk.

"Great," Musa replied dully, still looking out the window.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know," Musa answered. "I don't think I really slept."

Tecna walked up to her best friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. Musa did not react or turn to her friend.

"Are you okay, Musa?"

Musa scoffed. "Okay? How can I be okay? Pretty soon I will have to share a table with the two men who ruined my life and my realm. I must pretend that I do not loathe them with every fibre of my being. That I do not want to take their swords and give them what they deserve?"

Tecna sighed sadly and crouched down so she was eye level. She gently took Musa's hand in hers, gaining Musa's attention.

"Musa, I cannot imagine how hard it will be to sit at that table alone and act like they are your rulers. What I do know, is what it is like to have your family ripped away from you."

A lone tear rolled down Musa's face and she wiped it away with her other hand.

"This will not be easy at all. I will not insult you by trying to sugar coat it. Your mother was a kind and brilliant person, Musa. Your father is courageous and strong. You are their daughter, you have all of those qualities in you, you just need to find them again."

"Tecna….I….I am not strong enough."

"You are!" Tecna said with passion. "I do not know anyone else who would have stayed and fought them every day since they invaded. You would have fled or done worse to yourself if you weren't courageous or strong. You stayed for your dad."

"Why? H-he must hate who I have become."

"Hate you? Why would he?"

"Because I have followed their rules, remained in a palace that gives me nightmares. I now have befriended the enemy."

"You are doing what you can to survive, so that soon Melody will have its rightful ruler back," Tecna whispered. "I stayed behind to watch over you, Musa. I knew long ago that you would make Melody shine brighter than ever before. Just because you obeyed so that you would survive does not make you weak. It makes you strong. Both of your parents would be proud of you, proud of what you are doing to ensure Melody's survival."

"I am not my mother. I cannot even use my powers."

"We will fix this, Musa. The plan will work, you just have to keep holding on. The more you do this, the more hope you bring back to Melody."

"I….I can barely keep the strength to look him in the eye in the throne room, how am I going to handle a dinner with him and his spawn?"

"Think of you mother, Musa," Tecna answered quietly. "Think of your father and think of your people. Use their strength and faith in you."

Musa scoffed again. "How can anyone have faith in me anymore? All they see is a weak princess who gets humiliated in public every time."

"That is what the king wants them to see. It is time to show them what you want them to see. Your mother always had faith in you. Your father has faith in you."

"You cannot know that," Musa said sadly. "My father is locked away in the dungeons below. All he knows is what the knights tell him, and I bet they are not pretty."

"You need to stop dogging on yourself all the time, Musa. That is not how your parents wanted you to grow up thinking. If you don't believe that, then believe in me. I have complete faith in you, Musa. I would not have stayed otherwise. I would have run away the first chance I got. You give me hope, Musa. As long as you are still standing and alive then I have hope."

Another tear rolled down Musa's face, but she didn't wipe it away. "How….how do I get through tonight?"

"As I said, think of your parents, think of your friends and think of your people. Tonight will be hard and the king will make sure of that. He will use these dinners to break you down, but we will give him the opposite. We will use them against him."

"Thank you for having faith in my, Tecna. You are the best friend a girl could have."

"No need to thank me. Now, let's get you ready for this, shall we?"

Musa nodded her head and stood up from her bay window. The pair walked over to Musa's vanity and Tecna started to help get ready.

* * *

Musa stood in front of the full-length mirror looking at herself. She wore a long dark blue long-sleeved dress that hugged her curves nicely. Her hair was worn mostly down with a small bun in the middle. Tecna had managed to plait part of her hair so that it wrapped around itself into a bun. As a 'lady' of the palace, Musa was not allowed to wear any of the Melodian royal jewels, and without the Melodian crystals either, she looked lovely but plain in comparison to the other ladies.

Musa turned on her small black heels to face her friend and gave a nervous smile.

"You love great," Tecna complimented. "With this outfit they will never suspect that you are up to something."

"Thank you."

"If anything happens, just remember your parents and who you are doing this for," Tecna added. "You are Princess Musa of Melody, the true heir to the throne of Melody, you will not be beaten by a dinner."

Musa giggled. "I will try to keep that in mind."

A knock on the door broke the pair's conversation. Tecna quickly rushed over and opened it to reveal Sir Jet. His dark black hair fell over his forehead, coupled with his strong muscles, made him look menacing. That is normal though for him.

"It's time to go, where is the siren," Sir Jet grumbled.

Unfortunately, Sir Jet was on shift to escort Musa to the dining hall. He also had yet to be taken in by Musa's façade like his colleague. Musa would have to work harder to get this guy on her side.

Musa bit the inside of her cheek and rushed over to stand next to Tecna. Musa gave a small curtsey to the knight.

"Good evening, Sir Jet," Musa greeted politely. "Thank you for escorting me this evening."

Sir Jet didn't reply. Instead, he stared up and down Musa's body, making both girls feel uncomfortable. Sir Jet always seemed to ogle over the ladies of the court, but this was the first time he had done it to Musa.

"Yes…." Sir Jet soon replied, his eyes looking elsewhere.

Sir Hammon, standing at his post on the other side of the door, cleared his throat breaking Sir Jet's gaze. The black haired Valkarian stepped away from the door and waited for Musa. With one more reassuring look from Tecna, Musa stepped outside and started walking confidently to the royal dining rom.

It was only a short 10-minute walk, having to walk to the other side of the palace, but it felt like hours since Musa could practically feel Sir Jet's eyes on her. He never uttered a word to her making her feel more uncomfortable. The pair passed a few knights and courtiers, resulting in Musa politely greeting each one. To Musa's relief, they finally arrived at a large set of thick wooden oak doors painted in gold with bronze trimmings.

Two knocks on one of the doors by Sir Jet and the doors opened to reveal a large and grandiose dining room. A grand piano sat in the far corner by a long wall of double arched windows that overlooked the Western Gardens. The Western Gardens once was home to beautiful wild animals that visited from the adjoining forest, now though it was cleared of trees. All that remained were open grassed areas expanding all the way to the start of the forest for when the armies trained outside. No animal dared venture to the gardens now from the forest. Musa couldn't blame them.

Polished wood floors remained, however the Valkarian emblem hung on a tapestry at the far back wall, the first thing you notice when you walk in. Musa recognised the same dark brown wooden table in the centre of the room. Instead of the fine Melodian silver crockery, there were hideous bronze ones. Some of the room looked the same to when Musa last walked in, others were all Valkarian designs. It was just another reminder to the lose she received at their hands.

A Melodian maid quickly curtseyed in front of Musa and Sir Jet when the doors closed. The girl looked no more than 18 but she looked younger. As she must have been instructed, the girl kept her gaze down to the ground, refusing to look at the ex-princess.

"Good evening….S-Siren," the maid greeted quietly. "The King shall be here soon. He has asked that you wait for him here."

Musa gave a small smile and thanked the girl. The maid quickly walked back out of the room, towards the royal kitchens. Musa remained standing, knowing if she didn't, she would be in trouble, and walked over to the windows to look out over the gardens. She didn't know why she wanted to look out, she knew what she would see, however anything was better than feeling her skin crawl at Sir Jet's looks.

The sound of the large oak doors opening made Musa jump slightly.

"Announcing his royal highness, Prince Riven," a knight from outside announced.

Musa whipped around and immediately dropped down into a curtsey, her gaze fixed on the ground. Her heart was beating quickly from her startle, and she refused to get on both men's bad side that evening.

"Sir Jet, you may go," Prince Riven said.

Musa heard a rustle, assuming it was Sir Jet bowing to the prince, and exited the room. Silence immediately filled the room as Musa was left alone with Prince Riven for the first time in years.

Riven looked at the young woman curtseying in front of him. "You may rise," he instructed.

Musa stood up but kept her eyes down cast. She hated the guy growing up, watched as he got everything that was Musa's, and destroyed everything of her mother's. She was relieved when he was sent to the Red Fountain school in Magix but his arrival back home could spell disaster to Musa if he treated her just like his father.

"Siren," Prince Riven said breaking the silence.

Musa took a deep breath and forced herself to look at the prince. Just like he was earlier that day, he stood tall with his hands behind his back. His face continued to show no emotion, giving Musa no hint to what he was thinking.

What startled Musa a little was the colour of his eyes. She remembered them being amethyst but, in this light, they were a dark purple colour, almost like Musa's. Musa would refuse to repeat this aloud, but they were quite pretty.

No! She couldn't think that. He helped destroy her family and her legacy.

"Your Highness," Musa greeted back.

"You've grown," Riven replied, his voice sounding like a statement of fact not a compliment.

Always sounding like a soldier and never saw Musa as anything but a nuisance. Better that then an enemy like his father, but Musa had forgotten how he interacted with her until now. This might make the plan a bit more difficult.

"Yes," Musa replied, putting on her fake smile. "That is what happens when you have not seen someone in years, you find they have grown."

Musa immediately closed her mouth and her eyes widened slightly. Did she really just say that? She couldn't help it! The last time she saw him, he was the jerk of a son from the evil fake king. Their interactions always involved Musa verbally fighting Riven and him biting back. She fought with everyone as she grew up, of course she wouldn't give the same treatment back to the spawn of Satan.

However, she had a plan and it, unfortunately, involved Riven. She was going to have to try even harder.

"Forgive me, S-Sire," Musa quickly spat out. "I…I um…."

"I see you haven't changed," Riven interrupted.

Musa watched as the prince walked over to his designated seat and sat down, his back to Musa. Musa's heart started racing again. She needed him to think she had changed for her plan to work.

Musa walked away from the window and stood behind her seat, that sat opposite to Riven.

"Y-Your Highness, f-forgive me but you must be mistaken," Musa stuttered out. "I have indeed changed. Your f-father has helped me see that my behaviour growing up was….deplorable."

Riven raised an eyebrow at Musa's statement.

"I-I wish to apologise for my behaviour towards you growing up," Musa added.

Musa wanted to vomit. She had no intention to apologise, never had and never will, however she needed Riven's intel to save her people. So long pride, it was nice knowing you, Musa thought.

"Really?" Riven replied uncaringly.

"Y-Yes," Musa answered. "I-I was w-wrong. You and your family have been nothing b-but k-kind to me a-and generous."

Oh god Musa wanted to die right then and there.

"You know what," Riven said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his chair back so it was balancing on the back to legs. "I don't care."

Musa was shocked at the response. "I beg your pardon, Sire?"

"I don't care," Riven replied with a shrug. "I did not expect anything more than, as you call it, deplorable behaviour from you since you were and still are a Melodian."

Musa clenched her hands around the back of her chair in prevent herself from losing her cool. He was just the arrogant brute that he was years ago. What was Tecna thinking? The oaf had not changed at all and he certainly did not care for Musa at all. Their plan was crumbling before Musa's eyes the more Prince Riven kept talking.

"I was a Melodian," Musa replied with a smile. "I am studying to be a Valkarian."

"I know," Riven interrupted. "But as I said before, I do not care. I expected that behaviour since you were Melodian, so I was not at all offended."

Musa was again shocked. "You…you were not offended?"

Young Musa just fainted. She worked so hard to make Young Riven's life hell in return for him making hers one, and he was unaffected. All that work simply went down the drain.

"Not at all," Prince Riven replied. "It was amusing, of course, but no one can hurt me."

A tension filled the room after Riven said that sentence. Musa knew all too well the truth behind that statement.

"Therefore, your apology is not required," Riven added.

Then how was Musa going to get inside Riven's head if he did not care whether Musa was there or not? To anyone else the statement would be harsh, but to Musa it was relief. He did not care. He did not care what she did or did not do because she does not factor into his mind. Which means, if she god forbid failed in the mission and remained forever trapped, would that mean she never got punished? The king cares and thinks about Musa because she brings him sadistic joy, but Riven could not care.

It was great for Musa but not for the plan.

"Your Highness, I understand, however it would truly mean a lot if you would accept my apology regardless," Musa said trying to fix the situation.

Riven sighed and rolled his eyes. "Very well, apology accepted."

"Also," Musa continued, putting on her sweet voice and battered her eye lashes. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Riven repeated confused.

"Thank you for what you did this morning."

Riven still stared at Musa with an emotionless face. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"With M-Madam Darcy," Musa explained. "I-If you hadn't…um…well, thank you. I apologise if my presence has made things difficult."

"You like to apologise a lot, don't you?" Riven answered back.

For whatever reason that was beyond Musa's control, a blush formed on her cheeks and she quickly looked down at the ground.

"Darcy can be…eccentric," Riven continued, playing with the cutlery before him. "If you truly are becoming a Valkarian then you should know that there is nothing more disgusting than dishonour and cowardice."

Musa wanted to scoff so badly at the irony.

"We believe in fairness. All my men are trained to only fight when the opponent too has a weapon. To fight an opponent who is unarmed is dishonourable and brings shame to Valkarians. I was merely preventing Darcy from showing such dishonour. You were truthful, kept your word, however she fought you without your own weapon."

"Oh…well….thank you for explaining that to me," Musa replied. "I-I look forward to learning more about our way of life."

Musa made a point to show Riven that she was one of them. If he did not care for her, then she had a massive up hill climb ahead of her, bigger than the one with the current Valkarians.

"And regardless of the intention, thank you for Darcy."

Riven continued to play with the cutlery. Before Musa could dig deeper behind Riven's walls, the knight's voice echoed again.

"Announcing, his royal highness, King Kataar of Valkarus and Melody."

Musa immediately dropped into her low curtsey as soon as King Kataar entered the room. Prince Riven was slower on the uptake and eventually stood and gave a small bow to his father. King Kataar patted his son on the back and soon looked at Musa.

"Ah…Siren, how lovely of you to join us this evening," King Kataar said. "Please, have a seat."

This was it; it was showtime.

* * *

**Until next time, loyal readers!**

**Please R & R!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or is following this story. It means a lot! I hope that you continue to like it as much as I enjoy writing it. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

One can never underestimate how hard it is to sit in front of the man who destroyed your life and his spawn. It was not any old meal it was a three-course torture session. Musa sat across from Riven as the king sat at the head of the table.

Since entering, the king had done nothing but send insults and digs Musa's way. For the sake of the charade, she kept her mouth shut. She could not afford to lose what progress she had made recently.

Prince Riven, on the other hand, just ate his meal and ignored his father's attempts to engage him with the insults. Musa kept looking at the prince. His slouching and casual posture was the only thing giving away that he was bored out of his mind. His face was still stoic, preventing Musa from reading anything else about him. He never looked at Musa, never intervened his father, and he never joined in. He really did not seem to care whether Musa existed or not.

Halfway through the main course, the king relented enough that he could enjoy his food. Musa, remaining the perfect lady, sat up straight in her seat and politely ate at her meal. It was a bit better than what she has been accustomed to as an in-house prisoner, but it was still Valkarian food. Thick slices of meat, steam vegetables and other hearty foods for growing warriors. Complete opposite to the light and fluffy meals known to Melody, such as souffles for dessert and cauliflower rice in the signature Melody meals.

"My dear boy, you never did tell me how your studies at Red Fountain went," King Kataar finally changed the subject.

The prince looked up from his plate and looked at his father. He suddenly sat up straighter in his seat.

"It was fine, Father," Riven replied, then continuing eating his meal.

The king seemed unhappy with his answer. "Did you learn anything more important than heroics. Honestly heroics? Why on earth would you decide to attend there?"

"It was enlightening, Father," Riven answered avoiding the jabs by his father.

"How can a school survive on heroics? I sent you to that school to teach your fellow students about bravery and weaponry. You have not told me if you succeeded."

"I succeeded in gaining allies, Father," Riven answered again.

"We do not need allies, Prince Riven!" King Kataar growled. "If you really want something, you do not stop for anyone or anything until you get it."

Riven did not respond to his father. To Musa, it seemed like Riven was accustomed to his father bagging on other schools. Why would the king send Riven to that school if he did not approve of their teachings? Perhaps Riven was correct, the whole point was to gain allies but the king's behaviour was odd.

"Look at the Siren, my son," the king continued. "Her realm was built on love and respect. Ha! Look where that got them. You cannot make people love you, Riven, but you can make them fear you."

Musa's hands clenched tightly around her cutlery.

"Look where all that love got them, we defeated their armies in a week. Fat load of good it did them. Now Valkarians, people fear us, so they dare not challenge us. That is what you need to remember, son. I hope that you put fear into your classmates while you were there. Fear gets you allies, son."

"I got allies, Father, do not worry," Riven smirked.

The response seemed to satisfy the king for he laughed and patted his son on the back.

"That's my boy. Your people will learn a lot from Valkarians, Siren," the king added.

Musa counted to five before she put on a smile and looked at the king, giving the best smile she could muster.

"Q-quite r-right, Your Highness. I-I am learning a lot already," Musa replied.

"Too late if you ask me," the king mumbled under his breath.

It was enough though that both Musa and Riven heard him. The prince did not respond and filled up his glass with more wine. If only Musa could drink that in Melody now. She would have loved to use it to forget the horrible night. She was not allowed anything more than water to drink. Even at royal events, Musa drank sparkling water to convince others in the room that it was champagne. The king tended to go overboard to parade Musa around like a trophy and turn her citizens against her.

It was another few hours before the king excused Musa and allowed her to be escorted back to her room. Suffice to say it was the worse night she had experienced in years. Luckily Tecna was waiting for her in her lounge room. Musa immediately ran to her friend and cried for hours that night.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Musa's first dinner with the king and Prince Riven. Tecna and Musa would spend their mornings doing the rounds then study the books that afternoon. Then Musa would sum up all her strength and endure dinner with the 'royals' for hours.

The king was relentless, he always threw insults and digs at Musa. She had to endure it all to keep up appearances. Prince Riven never spoke. He hadn't spoken to her since the first dinner she attended. It was getting harder for Musa to break through the prince's walls and she was starting to lose hope.

The only thing that kept her going was the thought of her father rotting away in the prison underneath the castle. So far, the only progress she had made was with the courtiers. They were all pleasant to her now especially Lady Mitzy. The woman was one of the most horrid people Musa had the misfortune to know, however, the black-haired girl had grown attached to Musa and saw her as some sort of friend. If friend meant that Musa did everything she said and agreed with her all the time, then yes, Musa was her friend. Luckily, Mitzy was the type that loved gossip and always knew what was happening in the palace, so she was a great source of information.

Over the last two weeks, Musa and Tecna managed to read close to a hundred books between them. The knights were shocked that after two days, Musa was requesting new Valkarian books. She proved the king wrong and, due to their contradictory belief of keeping their word, she always got new books delivered to her quarters. She had learnt that Lady Mitzy was the only daughter to a top-ranking fighter pilot for the king's royal air fleet. The pilot became a hero, according to the history books, when he saved the king during a siege on the palace on Valkarus by an unknown rebellion force. From that day forth, Mitzy had become a member of the court and she loved retelling the story over and over again.

That morning, Musa met up with Mitzy in the Western Gardens for, what Mitzy claimed as tea. However, Musa knew it was the chance to watch the soldiers train. Training meant hot muscular men.

Musa and Mitzy sat underneath the pergolas, on a white metal outdoor tea table. In the distance, chanting from the soldiers and orders from their superiors echoed across the field. Tecna remained inside to study the Valkarian books. That meant that Sir Jet and Sir Hammon stood near the palace and kept close eyes on Musa. Their presence, although annoying, was better than before. The guards increased their distance upon seeing how the court was enjoying her company and viewed her as a Valkarian.

Musa laughed at an obviously fake story told by Mitzy. Mitzy giggled with Musa.

"I know, right?" Mitzy said with a laugh.

Mitzy glanced her gaze over to the two bodyguards in the distance, and she scoffed.

"Honestly, this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," she said suddenly.

"What is wrong, Lady Mitzy?" Musa asked suddenly concerned.

"Those so-called knights of yours," Mitzy replied. "They follow you everywhere you go like you are an enemy."

Musa managed to produce a fake blush. "I apologise if their presence is uncomfortable."

Mitzy scoffed again. "They are not uncomfortable. It just baffles me. I mean, you are not an enemy anymore. You are learning how to be a Valkarian after all. You dine with the king and prince every night too."

"Yes," Musa said sadly, looking down. "But they are right to be concerned. I may act like a Valkarian but sadly my blood is not. The king has a right to be upset."

Mitzy gave a sympathetic smile and placed a hand over Musa's.

"You cannot change your blood, no matter how much we wish it. I am glad that you saw the error of your ways. The court see that at least."

"Thank you, Lady Mitzy. I really appreciate it."

"Just try not to screw it up," Mitzy suddenly said with a laugh.

Musa had to fake out another laugh with her.

"Would you like me to talk to those meatheads?" Mitzy offered.

"That is very kind of you, but it is not necessary. I will prove to them and His Highness that he should not be worried about me."

"How very Valkarian of you," Mitzy smirked. "You are learning. A Valkarian never shows weakness."

"Thank you," Musa replied.

"But that Sir Jet…" Mitzy muttered.

Yes! Musa thought. It had been a few days since Mitzy had given any gossip to Musa and she would have latched on to anything at that point.

"Oh?" Musa said innocently. "What do you mean?"

Mitzy gave a look of disgust as her eyes subtly looked at the knight.

"He's just a creep," Mitzy answered. "I am surprised none of the other ladies of the court have warned you about him."

"But I feel my friend would?" Musa dared to joke.

Mitzy gave a slightly warm smile to Musa.

"Of course she would," Mitzy immediately replied. "As you know, he is a womaniser. He will hit on any of the courtiers, even if they are promised to someone else. Unfortunately, he does this out of sight of other men. If one were to find him….jeez….I do not want to think about what they would do."

"Really?" Musa said suddenly nervous.

"Valkarian men can be brutes, I will not lie, but they have honour. They value that more than anything, as you have learnt through your studies. Giving unwanted advances to a woman, particularly one that is spoken for, is incredibly stupid and dishonourable."

"Have….have any of the courtiers spoken out about it?" Musa questioned.

Mitzy gently placed her teacup back on its saucer with a sigh. She traced her finger around the rim as she thought of her answer.

"Sadly, some have tried," Mitzy began. "However, he is too high up in the ranks and unless there is unquestionable evidence, to speak out against a knight is considered treachery."

Musa was left completely silent for a few minutes. She had never heard of anything so horrid in her life, and she was a prisoner in her own home!

"You…you mean…h-he just gets away with it while…."

"While the ladies are considered liars and are stripped of their titles," Mitzy answered.

Musa let out an involuntary sigh of relief. It was less bad than what she feared.

"So now all of the ladies steer well clear of Sir Jet. They only appear near him if they have other women or a man with them. He seems to show his advances if the lady is alone."

"He….he would not want me, right?" Musa asked suddenly. "I-I m-mean…m-my blood. I am unfit for a Valkarian."

Mitzy scoffed. "You think that would stop a creep? Besides, to most of us you are a Valkarian now. You are a guest of the king. You are flavour of the month and a forbidden fruit all wrapped up in one. I caution you, my friend."

"What…what do you suggest I do?"

"What the rest of us do. Stay in a group and pray that one day he decides to marry an unfortunate soul."

At the mention of marriage, Mitzy suddenly turned her attention back to the rows of tall muscular knights training with Prince Riven.

All the men were wearing their training uniform – long black fighting trousers with a tight-fitting white shirt. The Prince wore this, except he had the royal crest on the top left corner at the front of his shirt.

"Watch your footing, men!" Prince Riven barked as his men spared against each other.

The men were using long wooden sticks to spare against their opponent. Most of the men were doing well from what Musa saw, except a handful of new cadets. Musa noticed Mitzy's eyes staring at the young prince and she couldn't help but notice him as well. The shirt Riven wore exposed all his muscles. They were like rock melons, bigger than any of the other knights in front of him. He was tall, stood with authority that made any girl with an authoritarian complex swoon over.

Musa's face heated up a little at the thought. She had to pinch her arm to force her focus back. She would not fall down the rabbit hole. He was her enemy and she had to remember that.

"Speaking of the prince," Mitzy began breaking the silence. "What is Prince Riven like in person?"

"Pardon?" Musa asked confused.

"Prince Riven," Mitzey repeated. "You have dinner with him and the king every night. What is he like?"

"I thought as a member of the court you speak to him?"

"I do but everyone knows that he acts every bit of a prince in public. I want to know what he is like behind closed doors."

Musa knew she had to tread carefully. She cannot be seen gossiping about the royal family, but she also had to lie and appease Mitzy too.

"Well….um…h-he's charming," Musa lied. "He does not talk much but he is polite."

"I bet he is a real gentleman," Mitzy said, staring at the prince.

"Ah….yes, yes he is," Musa answered.

"My father hopes that one day the king will propose a marriage between myself and Prince Riven."

"What?" Musa blurt out in surprise.

Mitzy turned to look at Musa and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I m-mean congratulations! No one would deserve that more than you," Musa quickly recovered.

"Of course, I agree," Mitzy replied with a smile. "My father has been one of the king's most trusted friends. There would be no greater sign of respect for all my father's years of service than to allow me to become Queen."

'Over my dead body' Musa thought.

"Y-yes, Mitzy," Musa managed to stutter out.

A shadow over the table broke the conversation and the two girls looked up to find Sir Hammon standing over by the pair.

"I beg your pardon, Lady Mitzy," Sir Hammon said with a bow. "Excuse the interruption, however the palace has received a letter for Lady Musa."

"A letter, for me?" Musa questioned.

Sir Hammon did not respond and handed an elegant gold envelope to Musa.

"His Highness recognises your dedication to the Valkarian culture and has allowed you to receive letters, however, only from our allies and only after they have been searched."

'Of course,' Musa sighed inwardly.

Musa turned over the envelope and noticed it was a letter from the royal palace on Tides. Layla had managed to get a letter through and as it had passed security then she had managed to create a secret code for them.

Musa looked at Mitzy and gave a sad smile.

"Forgive me, Lady Mitzy," Musa began and stood up from her seat. "This is my first letter in years. Would you please permit me to read it in my quarters?"

Mitzy looked at the envelope then back at Musa. She rolled her eyes seeing that the envelope was not precious to her, but she decided to indulge her friend.

"Very well," Mitzy replied. "However, you must continue our conversation later."

Musa gave a quick curtsey and agreed. She would happily give gossip on the lady's crush if it meant she could rush back and read her letter.

"Thank you, your ladyship," Musa said gratefully.

Mitzy waved as Musa departed with her two knights in tow. The trio were silent until they arrived at Musa's quarters. She thanked them for their time that morning and she closed the door behind her.

Just as she was when Musa left, Tecna was sitting in Musa's lounge room with books opened all over the ground. The purple haired woman sat crossed legged in the centre reading the latest history book.

"You are back early," Tecna exclaimed.

Musa showed Tecna the envelope and the purple haired woman gasped.

"Is that a letter?"

"Yes!" Musa replied excitedly. "Apparently the king has allowed certain letters to be delivered to me. According to Sir Hammon, the king has noticed my dedication to Valkarus and has allowed it. It is from Tides."

Tecna shoved a few books around to make room for Musa. Musa walked over and sat down next to Tecna and she opened the envelop. Just as predicted, the letter had Layla's royal seal and letterhead on the top of the letter.

Musa started to read it and the room fell silent for a few minutes. Soon, Musa dropped the letter into her lap and wore a confused look on her face.

"I do not get it," Musa said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"It is from Layla but, some of the stuff in there does not make sense."

"Let me see."

Musa handed Tecna the letter and she started reading it.

_This is amazing! Are you really seeing this?_

_Super hope you are, my dear friend. King Kataar has kindly allowed letters from allied realms to send you letters. Could not wait to be the first to send you one._

_Only this will be my first letter for a while. My time is limited now as I prepare for my princess duties. Please don't be mad! Lots of things to do, you understand. Everyone else will try to send you letters when they can too. Try to send one back if you can. Everyone would love to hear from you as well._

_For me, I must sit in on complainers, listen to their complaints. Over three whole hours. Really? Can someone just speed up their protests? Enjoy their presence, my father says, as it means they show trust. So boring! Funny sometimes, but more boring. Only Bloom would find it more rewarding. Remember when she got mad at Stella for falling asleep during a speech? Most of us would have done the same too, haha. Except you. Do you remember that time?_

_I did the funniest thing that I just had to share with you. Never been more embarrassed in my life. Today my foot got caught on a log and I tripped. I did not break anything. Dad was there and he laughed. Even a knight could barely contain his laughter. Some protector! Laughing at his princess. I did not see the log before and it just happened. Never doing that again. People do trip, it happens, but not a princess. Have to show pose, my mother says. Even though she has embarrassed herself once or twice. Are you laughing at me too? Some friend you are, just kidding. Only friends can laugh at each other._

_Little by little, I am working on my pose. Are you learning about valkarus? Really proud of you for increasing your knowledge. I know that you are a great valkarian. And I know I am not the only one who thinks so. And I am glad. Not that you weren't already one before. Did you do anything on the weekend? Seems like you have been reading all day. People do need a life, Musa! Anyway, I am getting ahead of myself._

_Really sorry this is a long letter. King kataar allowed a letter and I intend to make up for lost time. Second letter will be shorter, I promise._

_Bloom says hi. Little miss is heading for a weekend getaway. Only her. Of course. Man, she is so lucky! Her friends, however, must stay behind in their own realms. Erakleon could be a nice vacation but she's decided somewhere else. Are you going to guess? Dude, I could tell you. Enjoying the suspension? Do you want me to tell you? Fine. Only for you though. Red is going to an out of the box place. MAGIX!_

_Right? Every realm at her disposal and she chose to go to magix. Boring! Everyone has their own taste, I suppose. Let's see how she goes. Lots of things to do there, I hear. I am not so sure though. Only thing I know of is the museum. Not really fun, in my opinion, if there is no water park. Love that she is going somewhere though by herself. Even if it is in a boring place like that._

_And you are probably going to side with her. Dear Musa, you have the same taste as her. Ever hear of fun? Reading by the pool or going to the museum has always been you and Bloom's thing. Not the rest of us. Only her._

_This trip might see her do something else, I hope. Find a cute guy on the way, maybe. Or perhaps she could sail. Under the full moon. Need to take her shopping so she is fully prepared. Do you think a one piece or two-piece bathing suit would be better? Yes, I know, I can be pushy. Everyone needs a new outfit for a holiday. This could mean a new wardrobe for myself too._

_What am I thinking? I am not the only one who needs a new wardrobe. Let's see if I can get the rest of the girls to go on the shopping trip with us. Lot's more clothes! She cannot escape when there are three of us ordering her to buy clothes. Everyone will make sure she is boy ready. Never thought I would say that. Do not remember this._

_Under no circumstances are you to tell Bloom of my plans. Parents could hear this and then an arrange marriage might be considered! Daddy dearest has mentioned it once to me._

_Anyway, I see my letter is massive now. This will be my first and only long letter to you. Even I don't believe myself, haha._

_Layla xoxo_

"Wow, that is very odd," Tecna agreed. "Layla hates shopping and is never excited for chores. Her punctuation is atrocious too."

"None of the girls have ever mentioned anything about an arranged marriage before either, and Layla was always the best at punctuation," Musa added.

"Why would Layla send a long letter that was virtually pointless?"

"Perhaps she just got excited that she was able to send me a letter?" Musa offered.

"No, it can't be it," Tecna said. "The girls said that they would try to find a way to communicate with us, right?"

"Right…" Musa answered unsure.

"So, what if this is Layla's way of communicating?"

"Layla would not risk her life and mine on sending a letter detailing our plans."

"She wouldn't openly," Tecna corrected.

The pair looked down at the letter and then back at each other.

"You think Layla managed to write a secret message within a message?" Musa asked.

"It would be perfect!" Tecna said. "She can get messages easily through the system and not break our plans."

"How are we going to find out how she did it? It is not like she could include instructions of decoding a secret code within the letter."

"Let's look at the letter. There are no numbers and all the words are spelt correctly."

"Her punctuation though is little to be desired," Musa added. "The only thing done correctly is starting sentences with capitals, just as taught."

"That's it!" Tecna exclaimed.

Musa quickly shushed Tecna so the knights did not hear.

"She's done an Acrostic Code!"

"What is an acrostic code?" Musa asked.

"It is when the first letter of every sentence spells out a secret message," Tecna explained.

"So, if we write down the first letter of each sentence, what does she say?"

Tecna reached for a blank sheet of paper from the coffee table and started scribbling down the letters. When she was done, she handed it back to Musa for her to read.

"I assumed capital words are part of the code too," Tecna whispered as she handed it back.

'_Task complete._

_Forces formed in Tides, Linphea, Solaria and Sparks._

_Bloom headed for Magix. Rebellion leader not found yet._

_Will send update.'_

_Layla xoxo_

A few tears fell from Musa's eyes and she gently wiped them away. Without a word, she handed it back to Tecna to heard. A small gasp came out of her.

"The girls did it," Musa whispered. "They got their parents to arrange secret forces for Melody."

"And Bloom is heading to Magix. I bet she is going to try to find the rebel leader," Tecna whispered back.

"Hope is not lost after all," Musa said.

Tecna placed the paper underneath the lose floorboard with their stash of rebel documents and gave Musa a hug.

"There is progress, Musa. I promise you," Tecna whispered to her friend. "I see it."

"I cannot," Musa replied.

"When you are in the thick of it, sometimes it is harder to see the reality. I promise you though, Musa, you are making progress. I mean you met up with a court member for tea today. You have been for a while."

"True."

"Do not doubt yourself."

Musa nodded and went to the washroom to clean her face. After a few minutes she came back and joined Tecna.

"Let's compose a reply," Tecna said, offering a paper and pen to Musa.

Musa nodded and spent the next twenty minutes writing a coded response.

"_My dear friend, Layla._

_Everything sounds so exciting for you and the girls. Shopping is a great idea. So is magix and finding her a handsome man. Arranged marriages are so old school too. Go out with the girls and enjoy your lives! Exciting times are ahead!_

_Really wish Bloom went to another realm, like you said, but it will be good for her. Everyone has their tastes though. Can you send me photos of the clothes you pick? Even funny ones. I know some shops may not allow photos though. Very slim chance but I thought to ask anyway._

_Enough about that. Do you think the reason she is hesitant is because she has her eye on someone? Can you try to find out? Any man would be lucky enough to have her attention. Need to find her a strong handsome guy at that. Tell me everything in your next letter._

_Though I think she does not like anyone. Her heart probably will find someone in magix. Any guy will admire her in the great clothes I bet you will find while shopping. No bikinis. Kind and wholesome men prefer one-piece bathing suits. Yes, it should be red. Only red. Under a cute sarong for the beach._

_Enough with that. Now, your letter was very long but it was great. Only letter I have received in years. Under no circumstances are you to shorten your letters if you are worried. Go write whatever is on your mind, my friend._

_Have a good shopping trip and sending my love to you and the girls._

_Musa xoxo_

Musa passed it to Tecna to double check.

"Message received. Can't thank you enough. Musa," Tecna whispered.

"Correct," Musa replied.

"Then it's perfect."

Musa nodded and folded the letter and placed it on the coffee table.

"I will send it on your behalf," Tecna answered.

"Thank you."

"Now, back to the other conversation. How was your tea thing with Lady Mitzy?" Tecna asked.

"It was fine," Musa answered.

"Really? No new gossip to share?"

Musa thought about what Mitzy had said about Sir Jet. It did unsettle Musa but she knew that she was always around people so there was no use worrying about it. She also did not want to worry Tecna either.

"Just that she has her eyes on Prince Riven," Musa answered.

"Oh, that could be a problem," Tecna replied.

"I agree. Her father is hoping that she gets an arranged marriage with the prince," Musa added.

"Worsens the problem," Tecna muttered. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. She seemed sweet on him, but I need her as an ally for information."

"If she finds out you are trying to go after the prince then she will see it as a personal attack against her since she told you today."

"I know. I just need a reason to be alone with Prince Riven. See if he can open up to me more. Mitzy cannot be my enemy and get mad at my time with him if it is a necessity or something."

Tecna thought for a moment. "Then we just have to find a way to get you alone with the prince more."

"He was training his men today. He has been doing that a lot since his return. There is very little I can do to divert his attention away from that."

"He needs more help to train his men," Tecan thought allowed. "I do not want them trained as they are a force to reckon with already, but if he can do something else and leave other people in charge of his men's training, than that could work. No one is better at training the army as Riven is. Being trained by lesser teachers would also be our advantage."

"Who else would he bring?"

"Did you not say that he attended Red Fountain and made allies?"

"Yes, but they could be enemies of ours. We cannot help the enemy by getting them more trained in combat," Musa replied.

"Okay, then let me think of a plan."

"Please do because an opportunity is not just going to present itself to us."

Tecna laughed at Musa's statement.

"How is the studying going on in here?" Musa asked.

Tecna sighed tiredly. "It is going very slow. There is little about the history of the royal family. I found that very strange."

"Some realms like privacy."

"True, but they all but proclaim daily how good they are. Surely there is at least a family tree."

"What did you find out?"

"There is a small paragraph written before they left Valkarus," Tecna explained. "Valkarus was just an ordinary planet. It had forests, streams, animals, normal stuff. Then there was a thing called the Golden Age. The Golden Age started when King Kataar married Lady Miranda Cantatio. Lady Miranda Cantatio was Prince Riven's mother."

Musa listened intently as Tecna explained all that she discovered.

"During their early reign, resources just seemed to increase. Water flowed daily and in large amounts. Farmers never saw drought and thus resources were always in surplus. People were happy. Then suddenly, the resources just stopped."

"What do you mean stopped?"

"They just started decreasing and farmers were struggling to produce anything. They became reliant on the seasons but as the people of Valkarus were so used to always having things every day of every season, they did not know how to save and store. The realm seemed to collapse. The books called it the Black Age."

"When did that happen?"

"The books did not say a date. Then, something happened to the Queen."

"What?"

"I do not know. The books never said. It's just, one page had the Golden Age with the Queen and the next, it talked about their 'move' to Melody. One minute there is a queen and the next it is like she did not exist. It is like a page is missing."

"Why would history books just forget about their queen. If she really did reign during their most prosperous time, why would she just be left out of the history books?"

"I cannot answer that."

"The only reason someone would be written out of a book is because they either abandoned someone or they died," Musa summarised.

"The Queen died during the Black Age of Valkarus," Tecna repeated. "That would make sense. Valkarus lost a queen and lost all of their resources so they fled to another realm, one that could provide the same resources."

"Some place like Melody."

"Why would the history books just miss a page that explained what happened to the queen?"

"Mitzy today mentioned something about her father saving the king from rebellion forces years ago when she was a child. It is a story she loves retelling repeatedly."

"You think rebel forces invaded Valkarus?" Tecna asked.

"Why would some unknown rebel force invade a realm on the verge of collapse?" Musa said confused. "That does not make sense."

"So, now we have a hypothesis why the Valkarians left their home world. But we have more questions than answers. What really happened to the queen? Why did Valkarus suddenly have a prosperous time, the only time in their entire history? Why can they not recreate it?"

"I guess I have to get alone with Prince Riven and find out," Musa answered.

That evening, Tecna was helping Musa prepare for another agonising dinner with the royals. To start having Prince Riven noticing Musa, Tecna had managed to corner the handmaiden of Duchess Europa. During the afternoon, Tecna had overhear the Duchess yelling at the handmaiden and throwing a gorgeous dress at her. Apparently, the dress was last season and she refused to wear it more than once. Following orders, the handmaiden was about to throw the dress out when Tecna said she will gladly take it off her hands. She also hinted that if the Duchess ever wanted to get rid of other dresses, just give them to her.

Thanks to Tecna, Musa now work an elegant black satin mermaid style dress that hugged her curves perfectly. There were long see-through sleeves on top, and the bodice, skirt hem and the elbows had intricate gold lace artwork. Tecna also curled Musa's long dark blue hair and pinned it so that her hair fell over her left shoulder. To soften the look, Musa added neutral make up to her skin and eyes with pink lipstick.

Musa sat in front of her vanity with a nervous look on her face.

"I do not know, Tecna," Musa begun hesitantly. "Are you sure this is appropriate to wear to dinner?"

"I do," Tecna replied. "I am sure of it. I know for a fact that the courtiers all wear elegant dresses like this for dinners, especially with the royals. According to Valkarian literature, courtiers must always look princess-like, to show the men of the court how they would stand as an actual princess."

"You mean to say they always went out of their way to look like a princess in the hopes they would become one?"

"Yep, like a male bird showing off its colourful plumage to a female to show they were the best of the best," Tecna answered with a laugh.

"I must say it is not a crazy idea. They could see how they match up to other perspective 'princess' candidates."

"I would not be surprised if Mitzy wore extravagant dresses to every dinner, however showing more cleavage, in case she ran into the prince."

"Okay, I guess if the other courtiers do it and the literature say then I guess I would not give myself away," Musa said still a bit unsure.

"Musa, we need to show that you are learning something from reading their literature. We also want the prince to start noticing you. What better way than by showing the world that you are not a prisoner, not the Siren, but a kind and beautiful woman. We need the prince to see you as a gorgeous woman, not a prisoner."

Musa listened to Tecna's words and she knew she was right. Musa could not stop the odd feeling of Mitzy's words about being the flavour of the month. She needed Riven's attention, but could this plan also give her unwanted attention too?

"If you are uncomfortable though I will quickly help you into something else," Tecna quickly added. "I will not force you into anything."

"No!" Musa quickly replied. "I agree, I need to change the way the prince sees me. This dress though does remind me of something similar I once saw my mum wear. Black and gold was a symbol of strength in Melody and only the royal family wore this during times of strength, such as meeting with important delegates."

"By strength I hope you mean inner strength."

"Of course," Musa said with a smile. "King Kataar may disagree but Melodians are not weak. My mother put up a big fight when they invaded. Strength comes in many forms, including brute strength."

"Well," Tecna began as she leant to her friend and smiled at her through the mirror. "My friend, Valkarians may have brute strength, but you have the inner strength of a true ruler. You are showing just how much inner strength you have by biding your time, formulating a plan, and taking them down from the inside out."

Musa felt tears start to well in her eyes and she tried fanning her hands in front of them.

"Thank you, Tecna, that is beautiful. I cannot let my mascara run, though."

The two girls laughed.

"We are almost out of books again too," Tecna added. "Since the king has been so, and I use the term loosely, generous, then maybe you could ask to have access to the library. Perhaps you could convince the king to make Riven your escort?"

"Hmm…" Musa thought for a moment. "I will try, if the conversation steers that way."

"Great, now let us go and capture a man's heart."

Musa nodded her head in agreement and opened her door. Her two guards greeted her and she immediately smiled at them and gave a small curtsey.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Musa greeted. "Shall we get going?"

Sir Hammon nodded his head but Sir Jet walked up closer to Musa and started eying her up and down.

"Good evening it is," Sir Jet muttered.

Musa's body immediately went rigid and quickly moved her eyes over to Sir Hammon. The man cleared his throat causing Sir Jet to break the spell he was under and moved away.

"I shall be escorting you this evening, Lady Musa," Sir Hammon explained, subtly eying Sir Jet.

"No," Sir Jet replied. "I-I mean, Sir Hammon, you have had a long shift. Allow me to escort the Siren to dinner."

"Sir Jet…" Sir Hammon started in a deep tone.

"The prince would not approve of you doing long hours now would he, Sir Hammon?"

Musa was almost willing Sir Hammon to keep disagreeing but obviously the knight was more concerned about dealing with Prince Riven's wrath than helping the Siren.

"Of course," Sir Hammon said almost cringingly.

Musa had never seen the knight struggle with attempting to hide his emotions. In fact, she had never seen him argue with his partner before either, especially not to help Musa.

"Of course," Sir Jet smirked. "Shall we?" he added holding out his elbow for Musa to take.

Musa reluctantly placed her hand on Sir Jet's and the smarmy man started leading her away.

"Sir Jet," Sir Hammon called.

The duo stopped and looked back at Sir Hammon.

"Remember, Lady Musa is a guest of His Highness. She must stay…safe," Sir Hammon said sternly.

Sir Jet returned a smirk in response.

"Of course. Ladies are always safe with me," Sir Jet muttered before they continued down the hall.

The entire walk to the dinner made Musa's skin crawl. Every time she attempted to remove her hand from Jet's arm, he tightened his hold. She felt him eying her. She knew this dress would get her all kinds of attention. For the first time in weeks Musa could not be happier to see the door to the formal dining room.

The doors opened and another knight announced Musa's presence. Musa felt relieved when she saw Prince Riven and King Kataar already in the dining room. She never thought she would think that. That meant Sir Jet could leave her alone.

Musa noticed King Kataar sitting at the head of the table and the Prince staring out the window with his arms behind his back.

"Ah, Siren!" King Kataar greeted with his half smirk half smile.

As enforced, Musa managed to free herself from Jet's hold and dropped to a low curtsey. With a nod from the king she stood back up.

"My sincere apologies, Your Highnesses, if I kept you waiting. I thought I was early," Musa quickly said.

"You are," Riven merely stated without giving her a look.

"What the prince means, Siren, is that you are early. My son and I just finished going through the training roster. Besides, even if you were late, if that is the result then I guess we could forgive your tardiness," King Kataar said.

Musa noticed that even though the king gave her a backhanded compliment there was no malice behind the so-called compliment. He meant that the outfit was appreciated, and he was not ogling at her. In fact, King Kataar sent his focus to the prince when he said those words. Musa did not feel like a piece of meat, not like how she felt with Jet's smarmy comments earlier. What was the king playing at?

"Do you not agree, Prince Riven?" King Kataar added.

Prince Riven finally turned around and met his gaze with Musa's. His eyes shifted for a second then back at Musa. He did not answer his father, just kept staring into Musa's eyes.

"Prince Riven," Sir Jet practically yelled, gaining the Prince's attention.

Musa did not miss the hint of anger and jealously at Sir Jet's tone. It appears that neither did Riven. Riven's eyes immediately snapped away from Musa's and landed on her creep of a knight.

"If you continue to use that tone with me, Sir Jet, you shall be met with a world of pain," Riven said sternly.

Sir Jet immediately put his head down and backed away from Musa. All the while King Kataar watched the interaction with laughter written on his face.

"Riven," King Kataar began. "Do you not think the Siren looks as every bit of a Valkarian woman should?"

There it is, that was his game, Musa thought. The king wanted to tease Musa in the fact that she was becoming a Valkarian. Well the joke is on him. Musa was not giving in and he was not putting salt in the wound. She may look Valkarian on the outside, but on the inside, she was pure Melodian. Riven turned his attention back to Musa and Musa suddenly saw a flicker or emotion in his piercing eyes. It still haunted Musa at how different they were to a Valkarian's normal eye colour.

"Yes," Prince Riven replied before he turned and took a seat at the table next to his father.

Musa quickly followed and sat at the table across from Riven.

"I see you are taking your studies very seriously," King Kataar said as Musa sat down at the table.

"I am, Sire," Musa replied politely.

"I also hear that you have my knights running rampant every two days with requesting new books," he added.

"My apologies, Sire," Musa began. "I read fast and this is all so fascinating. If it is an inconvenience, then is there a way I could have access to more books without imposing on your knights?"

There was a silence that fell over the room as the king thought over Musa's response. Perhaps she should have waited till later to bring that up.

"Perhaps I could allow you access to the library, since you have improved yourself as of late," King Kataar eventually said.

'Well that was easy,' Musa thought.

"If…." He continued.

'Too easy,' Musa added internally.

"You are escorted by Sir Jet," King Kataar finished.

Musa subtly looked to her right to see Sir Jet standing guard by the main door trying to stop his smirk from appearing. King Kataar just loved messing with Musa.

"Of course, Sire," Musa said. "That is very generous, thank you."

Great, now Musa had access to the library but would be left alone with Sir Jet. She also had less time with Prince Riven. This was starting to get a bit more complicated than she thought.

* * *

**That is chapter 6.**

**Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.**

**Till next time!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi my loyal readers! I hope everyone is safe and healthy at this current crazy time. I apologise for the long delay in posting. Life has been crazy, as I am sure it has for everyone else, and I haven't had time for fanfiction.**

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I promise the next update will not be as long.**

**Please let me know in the reviews your thoughts on it.**

* * *

Musa should have been happy that she finally got something she wanted from the king. Normally she would be but why was her heart pounding so loudly she could hear it? Why did it feel like someone had walked over her grave, freezing all the blood in her veins? Musa looked at the king who was wearing a smirk like a cat when they caught a mouse. Obviously, the king must have heard the rumours about Sir Jet, otherwise he would not have that look on his face. He wanted to make Musa miserable, despite her doing everything a Valkarian would. Young Musa would have folded then and there and exposed her hand, but Musa was older and wiser, and she wanted her people free more than anything.

Musa mustered a kind smile as best she could and eyed the king gratefully.

"My King, that is beyond generous. I cannot express my gratitude," Musa began softly.

Before Musa could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by the one person who had mostly been silent all evening.

"If the Siren is to visit the library, then Sir Hammon will assist in escorting her on Sir Jet's days off," Prince Riven interrupted as he continued eating his meal.

The King immediately dropped his cutlery to the plate, the clanking of metal echoing in the large room. Musa could feel Sir Jet's death glare at the prince along with the King's.

"Prince Riven," the King began with a warning tone.

"My men already work long hours watching over a mere lady," Riven continued like he did not notice the tension. "I am not putting more hours onto Sir Jet."

"I do not mind, Sire," Sir Jet interrupted with a grit.

Riven finally lifted his gaze from his plate and stared at Sir Jet, who stood in the corner of the room.

"I believe my father, nor I, gave you permission to speak," Riven said sternly.

"This is no mere lady, Prince Riven," the King said with a fire in his eyes. "This is The Siren. You know what she is capable of."

Musa fought with all her strength to roll her eyes. Capable of? Her powers have been gone for years, without any knowledge of how to get them back. Obviously, he was implying the rumours he spread amongst his court. How Musa was apparently able to hypnotise her competitors to giving what she wanted. Her and all other Melodians.

Riven, though, openly rolled his eyes in front of his father.

"Capable of?" Riven mocked.

Musa's eyes widened slightly at the small emotion he displayed. Mockery? He mocked his father, the King, openly in front of others. Musa would admit only to herself that she was shocked. Musa decided she was finished with her meal and folded her hands over her lap, clenching them away from view to brace for the battle she knew was brewing.

"Father, with all due with respect, this woman is no threat. She is our glorified prisoner who has not displayed magic since she was 10 years old."

'_Thanks for rubbing it in,' Musa thought with annoyance._

"You want to treat her like a woman of the court. Either she is our prisoner who shall be put to the dungeon, or a Valkarian lady who is no threat to us anymore. I do not care who or what she is, but to expect me to give away my good men to take her to a bloody library is ridiculous."

The room was silent for a few moments as Riven and the King had a staring match. If looks could kill…..then Riven should have been vaporised on the spot.

"My men are trained killers and their talents are being squandered by babysitting duties," Riven hissed at his father.

The King took a deep breath before slowly releasing it and hiding the anger from his eyes.

"Prince Riven, The Siren is our prisoner, but she is also our guest. Her good wellbeing here keeps the Melodian scum at bay. She understands her place in our society, don't you, Siren?"

Musa looked up from her lap and stared at the two men who were now staring at her. She looked like a deer in highlights.

"Um…" Musa stuttered. She regained her herself and replied, "Yes Sire, I do."

"Please inform my son where you stand," The King instructed.

Musa knew the king well enough that the threat behind his words were clear.

"Your Highness," Musa began, acting the part she knew to play. "I apologise for taking so much of your men's time; however, it is necessary. I am forever grateful to your father for helping me see the Valkarian way. I am, though, a Melodian by blood, and your father is right to monitor me for everyone's safety. Your men keep everyone safe."

"See, son," The King said.

Musa swallowed the bile she knew she could feel bubble in her stomach. She had practiced that speech ages ago, but she never thought she had to use it. The whole time she spoke, she pictured her people free. That was her source of strength every day.

"Your men are not babysitting; they are keeping the Melodians in check and keeping our people safe. The Siren chooses to finally act like a Valkarian woman but make no mistake what she truly is. Allowing her to act like a Valkarian woman keeps her people from rebelling as she is safe and well. She still has to prove her loyalties and if she continues to behave then I do not see why we cannot keep her away from the dungeons," The King continued.

Riven made a face like he wanted to continue arguing but kept his mouth shut.

"Remember son, they are keeping our people safe, not babysitting a mere woman."

Riven sneered but seemed to relent and turned his attention to Sir Jet. "You are to escort her to the library but nothing more, Sir Jet. Your time is too valuable to watch her for more than one hour, am I understood?"

"Yes Sire," Sir Jet smirked with a bow.

Prince Riven then turned his sharp gaze to Musa.

"One hour per day," Riven repeated to Musa. "Am I understood?"

"Yes Sire," Musa said gratefully. "Thank you, Sire."

Riven said nothing else before he shoved his chair from the table and started to leave the room, obviously done with his meal.

"Prince Riven," The King called.

Riven halted and slowly turned back to this father.

"If you openly oppose me again, you will be severely punished. Am I understood?" The King said glaring at his son.

Riven did not flinch. He folded his hands behind his back and glared back at his father.

"Understood," Riven said before he threw open the door and stormed off.

The room was silent after the door was slammed shut. The King chuckled to himself softly before he stared at Musa.

"I apologise for my son, Siren," The King said. "He is more of a soldier than I realised."

Musa was silent for a moment as she decided how to respond.

"A brilliant soldier too," Musa decided to say. "You must be proud."

"I am very proud of his accomplishments," the King replied fondly. "But he has much to learn before he is ready to take my throne. I will not give it up so easily."

"O-of course," Musa replied with a weak smile.

"Remember your place, Siren," the King warned with a sharp glare. "I allow you to visit the library for I see your attempts to be a Valkarian. Do not make me a fool or I will see you in the town square again."

Musa gulped. "Yes Sire."

"Good, now Sir Jet, escort The Siren to her room," the King instructed.

"Thank you for dinner, Your Highness," Musa said before she quickly bowed and left the room with Sir Jet in tow.

Unfortunately, she was still having to be escorted by Sir Jet every day, and only got one hour in the library at that, but it was still a step closer than where she was the day before.

* * *

It was late at night that Tecna finally was able to leave the palace. She kept her head down as she passed every Valkarian on the street, and gave a small smile to the few Melodians that were up at this hour. The only people who were still out were delivery crews and soldiers. Not enough people to notice Tecna's appearance outside.

Tecna weaved passed people as she hurried to her destination. She had another letter to send to her friends and the rebellion. That morning they got word from Bloom that the rebellion was indeed in Magix, hiding underground, and that all correspondence was being sent to an old post box that had not been used in decades. Tecna smiled to the Melodian working the counter of the post office. She had started to form a bond with the old man as she came in like clock work late at night to send her letters. Always to the same people but today would be the first time sending a letter to a new address as well.

Tecna handed the man the letters and the money to send them. He looked at them all and started filing them in their corresponding places before he came across the new letter.

"To Magix, Tecna?" the man said confused.

"Yes, please," Tecna said not offering more information. "Is that on the forbidden destinations, Mr Yost?"

"Not that I am aware of," Mr Yost replied. "It's just, this address looks a bit familiar."

"Oh?" Tecna said getting a little nervous.

Mr Yost looked around the post office. When he noticed they were the only two there, he came out from behind the counter, went up to the main door and switch the sign to 'Closed'. He rushed over to Tecna, grabbed her hand and said, "come with me".

He pulled her away before she could say something, and he took her to the very back of the office. He moved a few books away and pushed in a brick. A stone wall to the right of them opened and he pulled the two of them inside. The wall quickly closed and a few candles lit up a medium sized room with plans on the walls and a table in the centre.

Mr Yost turned to Tecna with a serious face and said, "Let the music play."

Tecna stared at Mr Yost confused and he stared back like he was expecting a response.

"Um….I'm sorry but I do not understand."

"Let the music play," Mr Yost repeated.

When Tecna did not reply, he wore a scared expression on his face. Before she could utter another word, someone whacked the back of her head. All she could see was black.

* * *

"How dare you bring a stranger to our sanctum!" A voice yelled in a whisper.

"I am sorry! She had the address, so I just assumed," a second voice replied.

"Do you realise who she is?"

"She is Princess Musa's handmaiden. I thought she could be trusted."

Tecna was drifting in and out and could only get snippets of the conversation but soon she was waking up to see that she was tied to a wooden chair. She saw Mr Yost standing near the table in the centre of the room with a tall hooded figure standing in front of him.

Mr Yost's gaze drifted from the man and noticed Tecna was awake. He made the figure turn around. Tecna's back went rigid when she noticed that the man wore a plain black mask over his eyes.

"Who are you?" Tecna demanded. "How dare you do this to me!"

Mr Yost looked down at the ground guiltily.

"How dare you enter our sanctum!" The man replied.

"Mr Yost took me here," Tecna said. "I did not know where I was being taken."

"You are in possession of an address that should not be known. Who told you?" The hooded figure demanded.

Tecna refused to answer in fear of giving away the rebellion's Magix communication. The hooded figure walked over to Tecna and stared down at her.

"I asked you a question. Who gave you that address?" he repeated.

"I will take that answer to my grave," Tecna answered with a hiss.

"You would be wise to not repeat that," the hooded figure said. "There are people in this realm that would gladly follow that request."

"I have seen the Valkarians whip my princess and best friend in the middle of the streets. I have seen them take away my father's life. I do not fear death and I do not fear you."

The hooded figure straightened himself and his gaze softened at the response.

"You are Princess Musa's handmaiden," the hooded figure stated.

"That I am," Tecna replied. "I am her most trusted servant and friend. How I know what I know is not your concern."

"It is when it interferes with the rebellion," the figure replied.

Tecna's eyes widened and she stared in shock at the figure.

"The…the rebellion? But that died months ago."

"That is what we want the king to believe," Mr Yost said.

Tecna looked at the figure and then to Mr Yost. "You two are part of the rebellion?"

"Let's try another tactic," the hooded figure said as he took a seat in front of Tecna. "I will answer a question of yours if you answer a question of mine."

"How can I know that I can trust you?"

"I could ask the same of you," the hooded figure replied.

"I am not the one who tied someone to a chair after knocking them unconscious," Tecna smarted back.

"Well played," the figure said with a smirk. "Very well, I guess we just have to trust each other."

"Trust is earned, not given," Tecna rebutted.

The pair stared at each other before the hooded figure took out a knife from his boot. Tecna went rigid at the sight and almost screamed when the figure went behind Tecna and cut the ropes from her hands. She quickly put her hands to her chest as she watched the hooded figure return to his seat in front of her.

"There," the figure said. "Trust earned. Now, answer my question and I will answer yours."

Tecna was silent for a moment as she weighed up her options. She soon decided that there was enough evidence to say that this was not a Valkarian plot. She had more to lose if she was wrong but something in her gut told her that she would be making the right decision.

"The address was given to me via secret communications with Princess Bloom of Sparks," Tecna informed. "She, along with the other princesses in Princess Musa's circle have joined the rebellion in Magix."

"I see," the hooded figure stated.

"They have been liaising with myself and the princess for some time. Princess Bloom managed to get in touch with the Magix rebellion and speak with them in person. She gave me the address to their secret post box to deliver messages."

"How have you been communicating?"

"My turn now," Tecna immediately answered. "Are you two the rebellion?"

"Yes," the hooded figure replied. "We are two of a small group here in Melody. Now you."

"We are communicating via letters. We use acrostic codes in the messages to deliver the real one to pass the inspections."

"I am impressed," the hooded figure said with a small smile.

"Thank you," Tecna said. "Are you the rebellion leader we have heard all about?"

"No," the figure answered. "I am simply his right hand for the Melodian sector."

"So there really is a rebellion," Tecna said with surprise.

"There is," Mr Yost said with a smile.

"And you have been a part of it without us knowing," the figure said. "If you truly are wanting to be part of the rebellion, we must share resources and knowledge. I did not realise the princess is part of the rebellion."

"She is," Tecna said with pride. "She is getting knowledge from the inside."

"Then I will grant you membership to the rebellion. You identify members of the rebellion by repeating this statement: 'Let the music play, and the musicians sing.'"

Mr Yost walked over and stood in front of Tecna and held out his hand. Tecna looked at it and placed her hand on top of his.

"Let the music play," Mr Yost said.

"And the musicians sing," Tecna repeated.

"You do that to Princess Musa, and she will be part of the rebellion," the hooded figure said.

"Yes sir, and do I get to know your name?" Tecna asked.

"No, not until the rebellion has started. But I know my way around the realm. If you need to communicate, come to Mr Yost's post office and I will be here."

"How do you know if I do?"

"I just do. I will send all the information to the rebellion leader. Now, tell me everything you know."

* * *

The following day, Tecna refused to tell Musa of her new ally. It was not that she did not trust Musa, quite the opposite. She did not know if she could trust this section rebel leader, until she knew that she could, she would not tell him that the princess oversaw the rebellion inside the palace. Tecna had to protect Musa.

After their morning breakfast in the conservatory, with the guards guarding them from outside the room for once, Musa retold the tale of her dinner with the royals.

"It was the strangest thing," Musa said softly to prevent it from being overheard. "The only thing the prince seems to care about is his men. He was very adamant at having no men escort me to the library."

Tecna placed her teacup back on its saucer and nodded her head. "I find it not surprising at all, really. He was trained to not only be a prince but a warrior. A prince of a warrior nation at that. Of course, he would care for the people under his command."

"I think care would be an over statement, Tecna," Musa said deadpanned.

"Fine, then consider the use of his men, then," Tecna corrected.

"Much better," Musa said with a small smile.

The two girls chuckled before the doors burst open and a loud mass of fabric and chattering came up to them.

"Lady Musa!" the mass shrieked.

Tecna immediately got up from the table and hurried over to the other side of the room, acting the part of a loyal servant. Musa subtly bit her lip to prevent showing her annoyance and calmly looked up.

There, standing before her, was Lady Mitzi, decked out in a grey and silver chiffon dress with black lace covering the bodice and collarbone. Musa smirked to herself thinking that it was the first time she had seen Mitzi that much covered up in her life.

"I hear that you had dinner with the royals again, and you stole the show," Mitzi said as she stole Tecna's seat.

Musa feigned ignorance and looked at her friend confused. "My dear friend, whatever do you mean?"

"The dress you wore!" Mitzi said excitedly. "Rumour in the court is that the king was pleasantly surprised at having worn a Valkarian type dress and acted every part of a lady of our court. I am impressed."

Musa forced herself to blush and looked down at her lap embarrassed.

"Oh, it was not a big deal," Musa replied. "I merely did what all Valkarian women would do. It was nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Mitzi scoffed. "You showed them what I have known for a while – that you are one of us. I am very proud of you. So proud in fact that I am lending you one of my tailors and giving you some old fabric that we have finished with. He will be sewing you gorgeous Valkarian gowns that will make any man of the court forget what you are."

Tecna rolled her eyes as she stood behind her ladyship. Musa caught this but maintained her composure.

"Your ladyship," Musa gasped. "That is incredibly generous. I do not know what to say."

"You will say thank you and continue being my friend," Mitzi said with a smirk. "But, there is another thing. Since you are now seeing the royals more regularly, I need an in with the prince."

"An in?" Musa asked.

"Yes," Mitzi said suddenly getting serious. She leaned in across the table and whispered, "The prince, Lady Musa. I want the prince."

Tecna's face instantly showed shock and her mouth went agape. The pair had known that she wanted Prince Riven but never would have thought the woman would flat out speak it aloud. It was unladylike to the Valkarians.

Musa quickly shook off her shock. "I am sorry, Lady Mitzi, but that is not in my power," Musa joked.

"I need to know everything that he says, what he likes and does not like. I want you to talk me up when you are with him."

Mitzi continued to be a pain in their plan, Tecna thought. How was Musa going to get close for the prince to confide in Musa if Mitzi wanted him to herself?

"Um….I…" Musa was at a loss for words.

"We are friends, aren't we, Lady Musa," Mitzi said with a mild threat in her tone.

"Of course," Musa immediately replied.

"Then you will do this for me."

"I…I will," Musa stuttered out. "Unfortunately, the prince does not talk at dinner. I can speak of you, of course, but to tell you anything about him will be difficult."

Mitzi rolled her eyes and left out a 'humpf' as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Very well, I guess that will have to do. My future husband will surely come out of his shell when I get my hands on him," Mitzi said.

"I have no doubt," Musa replied with a smile.

Tecna chuckled inwardly to herself. Mitzi and Musa continued to speak softly after that. Tecna mentioned about having access to the library before Mitzi dominated by asking questions about the dinner. Musa gave her vague answers to satisfy her, until the doors burst open again.

The two women stopped their chat and turned to see Sir Jet standing proudly by the open doors. Tecna's back went rigid and saw the smarmy grin he gave the two women. Tecna noticed Mitzi's back went rigid and she immediately stood up from the table at the sight of him.

"Lady Mitzi," Sir Jet almost purred before he gave her a bow. "My apologies for interrupting. I did not know the Siren had company."

Mitzi stared at the knight with indifference but Tecna noticed the slight look of fear in her eyes.

"Lady Musa," Mitzi corrected with a sneer. "And I was having a private conversation. What is the meaning of this interruption?"

Sir Jet's eyes slowly moved to Musa before going back up to Mitzi.

"Have you not heard?" Sir Jet mocked. "The King has permitted _Lady Musa_ access to the library. I am to escort her at this time every day."

"For one hour if I heard correctly," Lady Mitzi added.

Tecna will admit that she did not like Mitzi but she did seem to care for Musa, that was comforting. Mitzi was the one who said during their last tea that none of the ladies of the court were trusting of Jet. In fact, none of them allowed themselves to be alone with him. It seemed there was also an unwritten pact amongst the Valkarian ladies of the court to never leave each other alone with him either.

Sir Jet's eyes hardened at Mitzi before his mask went back up.

"Quite right," Sir Jet replied. "Siren, I mean, Lady Musa, it is time to depart."

"Perhaps I should join Lady Musa," Mitzi said, smiling at her friend as she stood up from her seat. "I need design inspiration to show my seamstress."

Sir Jet's face hardened again as he looked at Mitzi. "I have orders to escort Lady Musa and no one else," Sir Jet said sternly.

"Terrific," Mitzi said like his words were like water off a duck's back. "I do not need an escort so you shall have no concerns. My friend and I can continue our chat."

Sir Jet and Mitzi began a starring match for a few moments, causing an eery silence in the room. Musa was not a huge fan on Mitzi but she was very grateful that she was having her back. She took heed of Mitzi's warning about Sir Jet and she was starting to get increasing concerns about his behaviour whenever he was alone with her lately.

Sir Jet continued to death stare Mitzi and took a breath before saying, "My orders are from Prince Riven to escort her, not you, to the library. If you do not like it then take it up with him."

"I will remind you, Sir Jet," Mitzi spat out as she acted every bit of a Valkarian woman. "My father is Sir David, a hero in the eyes of the king and his best friend. I am a Lady of the royal court and I do not take orders from knights, especially not you. I am permitted wherever and whenever I please. If you do not like me going to the library with my friend, then you shall take it up with my father and the king."

Tecna and Musa had to admit, they were impressed with Mitzi. The room became silent again as they continued their staring match. Soon, Sir Jet noticed his own persona slipping at his anger.

"Fine," Sir Jet spat out. "Just for today."

Sir Jet immediately turned around and stormed outside to wait for the ladies. Musa turned to her friend in shock that a Valkarian woman stood up for her. Mitzi looked back at Musa and gave her a soft smile.

"Why did you do that?" Musa whispered. "You once told me that women have gotten their titles stripped for speaking ill against Sir Jet."

"I did not speak ill of him if you recall," Mitzi whispered back. "I outrank him, and he cannot tell me where to go."

"But why did you do that? I-I am not worth it," Musa lied.

"Remember what I said? Courtiers always remain in a group when he is around. You are a Valkarian lady of the court now so that means you watch out for us and we watch out for you now."

"Thank you," Musa said whole heartedly.

"It was nothing," Mitzi said dismissively. "Cannot wait until karma catches up with him though. I can help you today, my friend, but the rest is up to you."

"Well," Musa said as she fixed her dress, "we cannot keep him waiting."

Mitzi giggled with Musa as the pair left the room to follow Sir Jet. Musa nodded to Tecna as she left signalling that she will be okay. Tecna acknowledged the nod and cleared away the dishes before she went back to Musa's room to do more research. Mitzi was right, Musa was okay with Sir Jet today but how was she going to be protected when she had to worry about the person sworn to protect her?

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope it lived up to your expectations.**

**Thanks and stay safe!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi loyal readers!**

**As a person of their word, here is the next update!**

**This chapter has violence at the end and is rated M so please skip if you are underage.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been a week since Musa started heading to the library every day to continue her "studies". After the incident with Mitzi, the young woman had been avoiding Sir Jet to avoid his wrath. She was correct that she outranked him but it was obvious that the man's anger control issues were known in the court, at least to the ladies. True to her word, Mitzi was correct about the court pact. Musa had noticed other ladies of the court acting really nice to Musa and each one suddenly appearing when she was in the library with Sir Jet. It seemed that Mitzi had spread word about Sir Jet's sudden interest in being alone with Musa so it looked like all the Valkarian women made sure that someone else happened to be in the library at the same time.

Musa was not sure how long things would last before Sir Jet caught on to their plan, if he hadn't already. Interestingly though, the courtiers not only appeared in the library but all of them at one point or another had approached Musa outside of the library as well to talk. They spoke to her like she was one of the girls. It is a shame that it took her "changing her ways" before the women started acting nice to her. Musa sometimes wondered how they would act once she won back her planet. Some would obviously take issue and back their king, but seeing their behaviour change slowly gave Musa pause. Would some actually adapt and become nicer people once this was over? Could a leopard really change its strips?

"Musa!" A voice called her breaking her train of thought.

Musa shook her head and looked at Mitzi who stood in front of her. For the first time since she was a girl, Mitzi wore a casual look. She opted for a black flare midi-skirt, emerald green velvet sweater tucked in and black ankle boots. Musa knew that modern fashion allowed the ladies of the court to dress casual when they weren't scheduled to meet for important functions or meetings, but Musa was not so lucky. She still had to earn all the "privileges", and she used the term loosely, like the other Valkarian courtiers. Musa internally smiled when she remembered Mitzi telling her that morning that, although she did not have any courtier duties, she could still attract the prince with her legs should they happen to run into him.

'Yes, Mitzi,' Musa thought to herself sarcastically. 'The prince will happen to run into us at a seamstress shop.'

As promised, Mitzi woke Musa up early that Saturday morning to take her to her personal seamstress in the heart of the city. The woman was, to Musa's surprise, a Melodian. As far as she thought, Musa believed all the Valkarians went to each other for work. Musa was pleasantly surprised. She did happen to notice how the woman was not as on edge with Mitzi as others would be to Valkarians. It was like Mitzi was actually nice to this Melodian and Musa. Others, as Musa had seen, she was not nice to, but Musa was noticing a change in her acquaintance. She was not ready to call her a friend. She was a necessity and nothing more. Musa still thought that Mitzi will drop her like a sack of potatoes the moment the truth came out.

"Have you not been listening to a word I've said?" Mitzi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Musa, the ever-growing actor, smiled at the woman. "Of course I have, Lady Mitzi. You were telling me all about the knights' training session when you watched them during yesterday's tea."

Mitzi smiled with satisfaction. "I would have invited you, my dear friend, but I was getting gossip from Lady Cecelia. She is convinced her husband is having an affair."

Musa giggled. "Lady Cecelia always thinks her husband is having an affair."

"I know, right?" Mitzi laughed.

Thank goodness for Stella's gossip intel. Musa knew everything that was going on in the court and then some. The courtiers can now converse with her without having to catch her up.

"Lady Mitzi," an elderly voice interrupted.

Mitzi looked down and saw the elderly seamstress putting pins to the hem of the fabric Musa stood in. If Musa was being honest, she did not like the colour but she couldn't help but admit to herself that it looked nice on her. A dark emerald velvet that made her hair shine. Valkarians seemed to like the dark jewel colours that Melodian fabric provided compared to the staple colours of black, brown and white that traditionally made up their colour palette – well, at least described in the history books. Musa thought that they compensated for their dark brown eye colour by wearing the Melodian fabric. Due to their own unique purple and gem coloured eyes, Melodians typically wore the colours to make their eyes pop. It still unnerved Musa how Prince Riven's eyes were different to those of his father and other Valkarians.

"Yes, Belinda," Mitzi replied.

"Is this an acceptable length?"

Mitzi nodded and mentioned a few additional changes before going over to the racks. When Mitzi was out of sight, the seamstress stopped her pinning and stood up to Musa so that she was at ear height.

"You're just like your mother," Belinda whispered.

Musa's eyes bugged out her skull and she subtly looked to see if Mitzi had heard. When she saw no sign she gave a warm smile to the old woman.

"Um…..thank you," Musa whispered back. "D-Did you know her?"

"Everyone knew your mother, Princess," Belinda said.

Musa again was left shocked. Apart from Tecna and her friends, no one had called her Princess since she was a little kid. The seamstress seemed to notice Musa's shock and her face showed slight pity but warmth and understanding.

"I-I…I…" Musa stuttered but couldn't form the words.

"As long as you are alive, Your Highness, that gives us hope for tomorrow," Belinda whispered and gently patted Musa's shoulder.

Was she psychic? Could she see what Musa was planning? Those words meant so much to her. She desperately wanted to tell her people that she hadn't given up on them and was doing everything she could to help them.

"I….haven't abandoned you…." Musa whispered, tears starting to build in her eyes. "P-Please k-know that."

The woman smiled and placed a hand on Musa's chick to subtly wipe a stray tear away.

"I know," Belinda said.

Before Musa could say anything, she felt a prick in against her waist.

"Ouch!" Musa exclaimed. She then heard a slight giggle and suddenly saw Mitzi stand before them again in front of the mirror.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Your Ladyship," Belinda exclaimed.

"You tear up at a small pin prick?" Mitzi giggled. "You better get used to that if you want to get tailored dresses for your dinners with the king."

Musa looked at the woman confused before she saw a subtle wink thrown in her direction. Smart woman! Musa was impressed. How the woman was able to see Mitzi come straight back and think of an excuse that quick was impressive.

"That is enough for today," Mitzi said looking at her watch. "We must get back so my lunch with daddy."

Belinda nodded her head and started carefully helping Musa out of the fabric to start creating the dress.

"Thanks for taking me here, Mitzi," Musa replied honestly.

"Of course," Mitzi said with a shrug. "Can't have you attending dinner with the royals dressed in hand-me-downs. Especially if you are going to talk me up to the prince. When can Lady Musa expect the dress, Belinda?"

"I can have it ready in two days, Your Ladyship," Belinda immediately replied.

"Oh that will not do," Mitzi said. "She needs to have a dress for the dinner with the royals. She's already worn each dress she has once and cannot be seen in the same ones again."

Belinda smiled at both girls before she turned and pulled out a large elegant rectangular box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"I do have this dress that she can take home today," Belinda said. "It is in her size but it was made using the Valkarian colour staples."

Mitzi opened the box and inside was a stunning black velvet v-cut dress with slight of the shoulder sleeves. Mitzi pulled the whole dress out of the box and held it up. Her and Musa gasped at the dress.

"It is a one of a kind piece. I made it for a customer to match a historic figure in Valkarian history. They, however, did not pick it up so it has never been touched since creation."

"Oh, madam, that is far to elegant for me," Musa said noticing Mitzi's love for the dress.

Musa fell in love with the dress too but she could tell that Mitzi was considering buying the dress for herself.

"This dress looks very familiar," Mitzi said as she looked at the dress. "Someone wore it to a gala event, I remember seeing the photos as a little girl. I just cannot put my finger on who."

"W-would you like it, Lady Mitzi?" Belinda asked, subtly looking at Musa and hoping she said no.

The room was silent as Mitzi considered the question. Musa loved the dress. It was elegant, did not show too much skin, and in no way looked like a Valkarian style dress. Sure, it was black and velvet, but that was the extent of the similarities. To Musa, it looked like a blend of Melodian design and Valkarian colours. The style was something Musa saw herself in when she pictured her free realm having balls.

"I do not think Prince Riven will notice me in this dress," Mitzi finally said and gently placed the dress back in the box. "I like showing a bit more cleavage and this dress is too nice to alter."

Belinda nodded her head while Mitzi looked back at Musa.

"I do, however, think it will be a great dress to wear to dinner while we wait for your next dress."

"Are you sure, Mitzi?" Musa asked surprised.

Mitzi smiled at her. "Yes, it would look lovely and every bit the Valkarian you are."

Something shattering on the floor caught the girls' attention. They turned and found a broken glass jar on the floor. Belinda muttered apologies as she picked up the large shards.

"A thousand apologies, Lady Mitzi," Belinda said.

Mitzi simply laughed and said it was not a big deal. Belinda placed the shards in the bin and turned back to the ladies.

"I will have this delivered straight to L-Lady M-Musa's room in time for the dinner, Lady Mitzi."

Mitzi nodded her head and satisfaction and turned to leave the store and waited for Musa. Musa walked over and before she could pay for the second dress, Belinda pushed her hand away.

"No," Belinda said. "Your Highness, I would be honoured if you wore this dress."

"Really? B-But I must. You are a business."

Belinda shook her head. "Lady Mitzi has already paid for the first dress. This one would look fantastic on you. It was made for someone special and you are the person I see wearing it."

"It's a Valkarian dress," Musa whispered.

Belinda smirked. "Is it?"

"Who, who would wear a Melodian style dress in Valkarian colours?"

Belinda was about to respond when the front door opened and Mitzi popped her head inside.

"Are you coming?" Mitzi said annoyed.

"Sorry, Your Ladyship," Musa apologised.

Mitzi rolled her eyes and went back outside again.

"I have to make one adjustment to the dress but I will be in your quarters in time," Belinda repeated. She then leaned closer to Musa's face. "Never forget who you are, Princess Musa."

Musa gave the first real smile in days and clutched the woman's hand in hers.

"Thank you," Musa whispered.

Belinda nodded and watched Musa return to her Valkarian persona and walked out of the store to an awaiting Mitzi. The pair put on her long coats and started walking back to the castle, Musa noticing Sir Hammon in the shadows as normal. Musa was grateful that Mitzi convinced him to wait outside for them the whole time. Hiding that conversation with the seamstress would have been difficult.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Musa had left to go shopping with Mitzi while Tecna read up on the history books that Musa managed to take from the library the previous day. She was grateful that Musa managed to find further books on the Valkarian royal lineage.

Since her run in with the right hand to the rebellion leader, Tecna had been meeting with him every few days to share intel. Tecna informed him of Melody's time frame while he informed her of the current realms involved in the rebellion. Much to Tecna's delight, the man, who still refused to give his name, had a rebellion member meet with Solaria and Sparx. Sparx managed to agree to help but Solaria are still anxious about getting on the bad side of the Valkarians. Their point of view is that Sparx, Solaria and other realms have the troops but they need Zenith to bring the weapons, Linphea to bring the healers, and Erakleon to bring the war ships. According to her contact, Magix managed to bring some ships but not the extent of Erakleon and Zenith's capabilities. According to the intel, the rebellion leader said not to worry about Erakleon and Zenith. How could they not? They needed everyone's help to defeat the Valkarians. They have strength on their side but not technology. Technology and the skies are their only advantage in claiming back Melody. Stella is still trying to convince her father but, Tecna hated to admit it, she couldn't blame the King's nervousness if Zenith and Erakleon are not involved yet.

Tecna was at the chapter about King Kaatar's first ball to find a wife. Tecna saw one photo of the king dancing with a tall, long magenta haired woman. The woman was gorgeous and looked stunning in a black gown. What really caught Tecna's attention was how the photographer managed to catch the look on King Kaatar's face, shining those brown eyes lovingly at the woman. Although the photo was taken from behind the woman and couldn't see her face, the way they held each other close was romantic, despite it being of King Kataar. Before Tecna could read any further she heard the main room door open and Musa walk in. Tecna got up from the sitting room couch and walked out to the door to greet her friend.

"How did it go?" Tecna asked as she took Musa's coat.

Musa sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes. "The seamstress is Melodian."

"Really?" Tecna said surprised as she hung up Musa's coat in the large wardrobe. "That is a surprise considering how much Mitzi annoyingly points out your difference in heritage all the time."

"Tell me about it," Musa groaned.

Musa then fell silent and beckoned Tecna to follow her into the bathroom. Once the pair were inside, Musa turned on the shower before talking.

"The seamstress told me how much I look like my mother," Musa whispered.

"That is amazing!" Tecna whispered happily back.

"She also told me to not forget who I was and that…that she knew I haven't abandoned them."

Tears started rolling down Musa's and Tecna immediately pulled her into a hug. Musa cried silently on Tecna's shoulder, trying to give her some comfort.

"I….I thought they hated me," Musa cried softly. "I thought they believed I failed them and left them to suffer while I live in the palace with expensive clothes."

"Everyone knows the pain you are enduring," Tecna replied. "You are living with a man who killed your mother and took away your family and home. You endure his constant torment and are paraded in front of your own people for punishment. Believe me, Musa, they all know that you have not abandoned them, they just live in fear to say so. The Valkarians are using this against you so you don't see how powerful you really are and so they control your people through fear. You cannot let Kaatar get to you."

Musa nodded her head at her friend's words. She gently pulled herself away and washed away her running mascara in the sink. Tecna hated seeing her friend in pain and she hated keeping things from her. If her subjects were willing to speak openly about those things and risk being exposed by Mitzi then surely Tecna could risk telling Musa about her intel.

"Musa," Tecna said nervously. "There is something I have to tell you."

* * *

The sound of a door slamming open caught the king's attention. He looked up from his desk in his royal study and watched as the dark figure of Darcy storm up to him.

"What is this I hear about that brat having access to the library?" Darcy yelled.

The king stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table.

"Remember your place, Darcy!" the king yelled. "How dare you storm into my private office and demand answers from me."

"That brat could learn things that could destroy everything I've-we've built!"

"Do not make me repeat myself, witch," the king yelled, his face immediately darkening.

Darcy heard the threat in his voice and quickly regained her composure.

"My apologies, sire," Darcy said. "I….I am merely looking out for your interests. I am concerned that The Siren is up to something and going to the library puts us in a risky situation."

The king seemed to calm at Darcy's submission. He slowly sat back down in his seat with a chuckle, irritating Darcy.

"Darcy," the king laughed with condescension. "The Siren is having her fun. All Melodian books from the palace were destroyed in the raid. The only things she is going to find are dust and the Valkarian history. Even if she was dumb enough to plan an escape, there is nothing of use to her in dusty old books."

"Your arrogance, Sire, has me concerned," Darcy said grimly. "She is a prisoner. She has no right to privileges such as those."

The king sighed in annoyance. "You sound just like me son. I will say to you as I said to him. She is our prisoner, but she must be kept unharmed. Melodians still follow her and the only thing preventing them from rebelling is fear of her being harmed. If they see us keeping up our end of the deal, then they will too. Besides, what person would respect a leader who lived a luxurious life while they lived in squalor? We control the perception they see, and I want to keep it that way. She is a prisoner, but they see a leader who abandoned them for wealth."

"Those who do not learn from history, Sire, are doomed to repeat them," Darcy warned.

"I've re-written our own history and have destroyed Melody's," the king replied menacingly. "Do not threaten me again."

"I am warning you, Sire," Darcy said. "You worked hard to get this far and protect your people. You are in a position of great power."

"So are you if I remain here," the king fired back.

"I would like to keep it that way for both of our sakes," Darcy answered. "Reconsider the prisoner's position."

"You have said what you came here to say, Witch, now leave," the king ordered.

Without another word, Darcy stormed back out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"How could you keep something like that from me?" Musa said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Musa," Tecna apologised. "I wasn't trying to keep it from you."

"Then why not tell me after it happened? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Tecna immediately replied. "I trust you with my life, but I do not trust him. I had to be sure that I trusted him before I told him out our plan."

"Is that all the information you know?" Musa asked. "Everything from their discussions with Sparx and the girls, and their communications?"

"I promise, Musa, I have told you all that I know."

"And yet we still do not know who the rebellion leader is?"

"My contact is very cagey on that. I do not know where they are based, who they are, nothing."

"My concern is what they have to gain from helping us," Musa said sceptically.

"Sparx and Magpix are helping us because of Melody's previous treaties with them. Solaria wants an open trading route with us when this is over and if we can save the planet, but that is banking on them saying yes when Erakleon and Zenith join."

"Has Flora had any luck in Linphea?"

"They are pacifists and are reluctant to help but she is confident that she will get them to agree. They will not fight, we just need healers on standby."

"What about other realms?"

"We don't know their conditions," Tecna said. "I am sure it will be resources too if we heal Melody after all of this."

"They will get all resources we can spare if this is successful," Musa said. "But no land, no magic, and no marriage."

"No one has mentioned an arranged marriage," Tecna said confidently.

"Thank god," Musa sighed with relief.

"I am sorry I kept this from you, Musa," Tecna said sadly. "I truly couldn't risk exposing you until I was sure."

"Can we trust him?"

"I would not say trust him," Tecna began. "But we can trust his intentions for the most part. We have to keep an eye on him until we meet the rebellion leader."

Musa nodded her head in agreement.

"Do it," Musa replied. "Tell him our plan."

Tecna nodded her head. Musa turned and switched off the shower. The pair had been in the shower for over an hour and hoped that it did not cause her knights to become suspicious. They walked out into the main bedroom and noticed a large box sitting on Musa's bed. Musa smiled brightly and ran over to the box.

"What is that?" Tecna asked.

"It is my dress for dinner tonight."

Tecna stared at her friend in confusion. She has never been excited about a dress, let alone one for a dinner with the Valkarians. Musa untied the bow, ignoring the fact that someone else outside of herself and Tecna were in her room to deliver it and somehow managed to pass the guards. She thew open the lid and pulled out the stunning black velvet dress.

"That is beautiful," Tecna said in awe.

"The seamstress gave it to me today," Musa explained. "It was customed made using the same design as a famous person, but the buyer never picked it up."

"It looks really familiar," Tecna said out loud to herself.

"That is what Mitzi said," Musa replied. "She said she saw it in a magazine as a child from a gala or something. Some major event that happened. She found the magazine when she was super young that her parents kept."

"Hang on," Tecna said interrupting.

She rushed to grab the book she was reading and held out the page of the dancing couple to Musa. Musa gasped when she saw it.

"That is the dress!" Musa exclaimed.

Musa and Tecna looked closer at the photograph and then back at the dress. They examined every detail of the dress and the photograph in the book.

"Someone wore a dress like this to the ball of King Kaatar," Tecna explained.

"What kind of ball?" Musa gulped fearing the worst.

"His inauguration ball, when he officially became of age to be crowned heir to the throne," Tecna read out. "The book says that it was at this ball that he met Lady Miranda."

"Lady Miranda?" Musa said in shock. "As in….as in Queen Miranda of the Valkarians?"

"King Kaatar's wife," Tecna added.

Musa looked back at the dress in shock and disappointment.

"Why would she…..this dress….who would someone recreate her dress?" Musa asked.

"Why would the seamstress give you this dress to wear?" Tecna added. "There must be another meaning that we are not getting."

Musa started looking at the dress to find anything, besides the colour, about the dress that was Valkarian inspired. After a few minutes, on the underlying material underneath the dress was embroidery in small pink writing. Musa turned the dress inside out and get a closer look. The pair were shocked to see that it read '_Let the music play_' sewn into Musa's dress by the seamstress.

* * *

Musa had never felt more empowered then when she put on the black dress. It fit her like a glove and knowing that the rebellion motto was embroidered on the inside, away from prying eyes, boosted her confidence. She looked every bit of a queen just like her mother. She showed a little bit of cleavage but was tasteful. The fabric kept her warm but was not heavy. Musa couldn't help but imagine a peal necklace with a navy-blue gem in the centre would look fantastic with the dress. It was a very specific thought. She remembered her mother wearing the necklace for every royal event in the palace. Unfortunately, Musa was forbidden from wearing any gems. That was an honour only to the Valkarians now.

"I know it is a black dress, but you look incredible, Musa," Tecna said softly.

Musa smiled at her friend. "This is probably the first Valkarian dress that I've liked. I can see why someone would want to recreate the Queen's dress."

"I still do not see why the seamstress wanted you to wear it. She obviously added the stitching after you left so what else is so special about it?" Tecna wondered.

"I do not know," Musa said as her hands felt the fabric again. "But I am sure to get the king's attention. He cannot doubt my intentions now that I am wearing one of his wife's dresses."

"I am concerned that this could backfire, Musa. We still do not know how the Queen died. If it was rebellion forces, one could interpret you wearing this dress as a homage to the rebellion."

Musa turned to look at her friend and gave her a small hug. "There is only one way to find out."

"Be careful."

Musa nodded her head and walked over to the main door and opened it. She gave her perfected smile and curtsey upon seeing Sir Hammon waiting outside.

"Lady Musa," he greeted with a head nod.

"Good evening, Sir Hammon," Musa greeted sweetly. "How are you this evening?"

Sir Hammon merely looked at the gown and back to Musa. "I'm well," he replied. "Sir Jet was requested by Prince Riven in the dining room. He shall meet you there and escort you back to your room. I shall escort you now."

Musa nodded her head. "Thank you, Sir Hammon."

Musa was relieved. She finally could be away from Jet for a little while longer. Musa was about to start walking when she noticed Sir Hammon remaining still in front of her.

"Is there something wrong, Sir Hammon?" Musa asked.

"I see you are taking your studies seriously," Sir Hammon noted.

"Yes I am," Musa immediately answered. "Is my attire offensive? I do not wish to offend His Highness."

Sir Hammon looked at Musa straight in the eye. "Queen Miranda wore the original the night they met. She was the greatest Valkarian queen, and no one should be offended when you are paying homage to her heritage."

Musa smiled. That was the longest she had heard Sir Hammon say in a long time. He made a valid point. The queen's heritage was Valkarian, this is part Valkarian design, so how could she offend anyone?

Sir Hammon broke Musa's train of thought when he presented his arm to her. She gently placed her hand through his arm and headed for the dining hall. Musa was grateful to be escorted by Hammon that night. She did not have to worry about wondering eyes or making sure there were witnesses around. She can exude the confidence a Valkarian noble would.

After a few minutes they arrived at the dining hall and, much like before, Musa was on time but was the last to arrive. Musa's presence was announced, and she dropped to her low curtsey upon entering. The silence in the room was deafening. Musa had never heard such silence in years, and she started to worry. No one had given her permission to stand yet and no one said anything to Sir Hammon, who had already bowed. Musa's heart started to beat erratically but she continued to remain in her position until told otherwise. She could tell by the number of shoes that both the royals and Sir Jet were already in the room. Why hadn't anyone said anything, yet? Finally, it was the king who broke it.

"Sir Hammon," the king growled.

Musa noticed he had stood up quickly from his chair, causing it to rub against the floorboards as it was pushed back.

"What is the meaning of this?" the king demanded.

This was not good, Musa thought. Sir Hammon merely stood tall with his hands behind his back, unfazed by the king's greeting.

"The meaning of what, Sire?" Sir Hammon replied.

"Of that!" The king answered, gesturing to Musa.

Sir Hammon looked down at Musa then back to the king. "Lady Musa's curtsey, Sire?"

Was that sarcasm coming from the knight? Surely not. Sir Hammon had always been indifferent towards Musa but never showed sarcasm or other forms of disobeying the king before.

"What is she wearing?" the king gritted out. "And do not dare say that it is a dress!"

Sir Hammon took a few seconds to think over his reply. Prince Riven, who stood straight as an arrow next to his father was staring at Musa. He started noticing her legs slightly waver from having to remain in a curtsey for so long. If they were to eat any time soon then the king would need an answer and The Siren was the only person who could do that.

"S-Siren," Riven said, gaining everyone's attention. "You may stand."

Musa internally sighed with relief and immediately stood upright.

"Answer the king's question," Riven ordered with a sigh.

"It is my fault, Your Highness," Musa began explaining. Sir Hammon may be Valkarian but he had never acted badly towards Musa. She couldn't let him take the blame. "I found Queen Miranda wearing this dress in the history books. When Lady Mitzi took me to the see a seamstress, this dress was available. I thought it would be nice to pay respect to her and wear it for tonight."

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Now that she was standing, Musa couldn't help but notice the way Sir Jet's eyes were slowly examining every detail. She now regretted attending without a shawl. His eyes seemed to darken as he looked at her and she felt a chill over her spin when she noticed a slight smirk appear.

The king on the other hand was a different story. At first he looked angry, red covering his whole face and his eyes narrowing at Musa. But, her response to his question caused him to pause. His face started to return to normal and, although they were still narrowed, his eyes seemed to show something different. Is that sadness Musa saw in there? No! The king was inhuman and a monster. He did not have empathy or any emotions except greed.

Prince Riven stood next to his father, holding his hands behind his back much like Sir Hammon. It must be a knight thing. He had been quiet too at Musa's response. His face was neutral. Musa couldn't tell what he was thinking but he was staring directly into Musa's eyes and she thought she saw a glint of recognition and appreciation in there. Musa started to feel uncomfortable with the attention.

"If I have offended anyone, I sincerely apologise," Musa began to say. "If you will, I can change into something else."

That seemed to snap all three men from their thoughts. The king took another look at Musa before he slowly sat back into his chair.

"We have waited long enough, Siren," the king said. "Let us not delay tonight's meal any further."

Prince Riven snapped his attention to his father and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Father," he said slowly, clearly a bit taken aback by his father's change in attitude. "Are you sure?"

The king nodded and closed the file he had open before him. He passed it back to Sir Jet.

"I will not repeat myself," the king answered. "You are dismissed, Sir Hammon and Sir Jet."

Sir Jet's eyes narrowed on the king upon hearing the order.

"B-but Sire!" Sir Jet began to say.

"Do not question the king!" Sir Hammon yelled, silencing Sir Jet.

"My father gave you an order, Sir Jet," Prince Riven said lowly, eyes narrowing at the young knight. "That is twice you have been insubordinate, and I do not like this pattern. You are dismissed and if you disobey orders for a third time, you will be severely punished."

Sir Jet immediately changed his attitude and looked worriedly as Prince Riven leant his hands on the table and stared at the knight.

"This pattern seems to occur around The Siren," Prince Riven added.

Musa couldn't help but widen her eyes at the prince's statement. Of course she knew that Sir Jet acted jealous and couldn't control his anger when he was around the woman, but the prince noticed? He really was a good warrior. He clearly could read people very easily. Was Musa's plan even going to work now?

Sir Jet looked like he was about to deny the observation, but the prince cut him off.

"That was not a question, Sir Jet," Prince Riven said with a slight growl. "You are a Valkarian knight and you shall behave as one. I will not tolerate disobedience in my men! Sir Hammon, you are to escort The Siren to dinner from here on out and if, so help me God, I find you being disobedient again, Sir Jet, and the link is with the Siren, not only will you be removed from the assignment, but I will throw you in the dungeon myself. Is that understood?"

The room was silent again as Prince Riven stared directly into Sir Jet's eyes. Sir Jet gulped and bowed to the royals. "Yes, Your Highness," he said.

"Yes, Sire," Sir Hammon added, acknowledging the prince's order.

"You are dismissed," Prince Riven growled and watched as the two knights bowed and left the room.

The atmosphere in the room was heavy and Musa found herself confused at what to do. She had never seen the prince threaten his men before. He was usually so quiet or mocking his father so this behaviour unnerved Musa. Sometimes she forgot what he truly was capable of. Prince Riven suddenly sat down in his seat and did not look at Musa.

"Siren," the king called. "You may sit."

Musa knew better than to keep the pair waiting so she hurriedly moved to the table and gracefully sat in her seat.

"Have you been spelling my people, again?" the king smirked at her.

Musa went rigid. "Sire, I promise I have done nothing," she said. "Even if I had magic, I…..I do not possess that skill."

The king chuckled clearly trying to get a reaction from Musa and the prince rolled his eyes.

"It seems you do not have ulterior motives in your sudden interest in Valkarian culture," the king said, suddenly quieter than usual. "You are taking your studies seriously."

"Yes, Sire," Musa answered.

That was as close to an acknowledgement of his trust in her as anything. It seemed the memory of his wife, who he clearly loved, was a risk well worth taken. It was a bit rocky at the start but if the king did not throw her in the dungeon or discover her rebellion then it was a good day.

The trio ate their meal in silence for a few minutes, Prince Riven having not looked in Musa's direction since the knights left. The king seemed to be thinking, possibly remembering his late wife, then suddenly he broke it.

"Prince Riven, I need you to go to the library at some point and gather the maps we spoke about," the king said.

Riven looked at his father in confusion. Musa was shocked but kept eating her meal like nothing happened. The king never spoke about their plans in front of Musa. This was progress.

"Father?" Riven said confused.

"Did I stutter?" The king asked as he cut his steak.

"No, Father," Riven said. "I will pick them up this week."

The king nodded his head in reply. After that, the night went on without any further problems. Musa was escorted back to her room by Sir Hammon and not a word was uttered between the prince or Sir Hammon the rest of the night. It was the first time that Musa was left confused by the interactions with the royals. She was happy to inform Tecna that progress had been made.

* * *

The next day, Musa and Tecna spent the morning reading through the history books to find further reference to Queen Miranda. After a few hours, they had not found anything.

Tecna slammed the last history book shut and sighed in annoyance.

"That is the tenth book we have looked at today and found nothing," Tecna sighed.

"It is also the last book that I brought back last week," Musa said. "I need to bring back other books after my visit today."

"Have you seen Sir Jet since the incident last night?" Tecna asked.

"No but he is due to take me to the library soon."

"Will anyone be in the library with you today?" Tecna asked worriedly.

"I do not know," Musa answered. "I think Sir Jet is starting to notice the courtiers in the library. Lady Mitzi cannot find another reason for someone to be there."

"Shall I make an excuse and come with you?" Tecna offered. "I am worried for you. Sir Jet is becoming more aggressive and if the prince's observations are right, I worry what he will do if he is alone with you."

Musa did not want to admit it but she was worried too and she was grateful for Lady Mitzi's help recently. Musa knew though that her help could not last forever and soon Sir Jet will say something and risk her cover. She did not want to worry Tecna though. She knew that there was not a good enough reason to justify Tecna following her to the library.

Musa smiled warmly at her friend. "Thank you, Tecna, but I will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Tecna insisted.

"Yes," Musa lied. "After Prince Riven's threat last night, Sir Jet would not dare disobey him."

"That is only if he is discovered, Musa," Tecna reminded. "He could get away with anything if he got you on your own. You do not have any magic to defend yourself."

Musa could not argue with Tecna for she felt the same thing. Instead, she gave her friend a reassuring hug and decided that ignorance was bliss.

"I will be fine, Tecna," Musa insisted. "I promise."

* * *

An hour later, Musa was sitting in a corner of the library, sitting at a large oak wood desk with a large old book in front of her. The library used to be one of Musa's favourite places in the palace. She could not remember why but she remembered her and her mother spending a fair amount of time there. She was so young that she did not remember why. Musa assumed her mother read her bedtime stories and the acoustics in the library were great for singing.

The library was one of the few places in the palace that had its original architecture and décor. Beautiful white/grey walls with gold trimming matched the large white trimmed windows that showed a view of the southern gardens. Sadly, the view showed more knight training sessions than wildflowers now. The library was the largest in the kingdom, situated on at least two floors with floor to ceiling shelves all around.

Musa stifled a yawn as she turned another page of the Valkarian right of succession when she noticed movement at the corner of her eye. Musa turned and saw Sir Jet leaning his hip against the side of the table and looked at her. Musa was confused as normally Sir Jet would be sitting at another table, legs up, and continuously hitting a ball against the wall. They also had only been in the library for fifteen minutes.

"Yes, Sir Jet?" Musa asked.

Sir Jet simply stared at her for a few seconds before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How can you keep your attention on those dusty old books for so long?" he simply asked.

"I take my studies very seriously, Sir Jet," Musa answered before turning back to continue reading.

Hoping that would be the end of the discussion and the knight was merely bored, she thought he would walk back to his usual spot. He did not. Musa was startled when the book suddenly and pulled away from her eyes causing her to look up and see Sir Jet pulling it into his hands. Like a curious cat, he held the book in his hands and looked at it.

"The right of succession?" he scoffed. "How boring."

"Sir Jet," Musa said trying to remain calm. "Please give that back."

"I was not done talking to you," Sir Jet said, his gaze still on the book.

"I apologise," Musa answered. "I thought the matter was closed. Normally you do not mind my silence while reading."

Sir Jet suddenly closed the book with a loud _'thud'_. He then tossed the book to the table next door causing the loud noise to echo loudly in the library. If there had been other people in the library, they would have immediately been disturbed and annoyed.

"I am your superior, Siren," Sir Jet began. "The matter will be closed when I say it is."

Musa did not like where the conversation was heading. Normally, one would point out that a Lady outranked a knight, as Mitzi so eloquently pointed out the other day, but Musa knew better than to aggravate Sir Jet.

"Thank you for correcting that miscommunication, Sir Jet," Musa said trying to calm her nerves. "I understand for the future."

"You also are supposed to talk when a superior permits you," he continued.

That was totally made up. Musa did not need permission to speak to her knights, only members of the court, and especially not the knights who are on her duty. She noticed his tone getting stern and his body rigid.

"Again, thank you for correcting that," Musa answered, her heart starting to beat faster. "I-I was unaware of m-my infractions."

"Well if you know now, then why are you still talking? I did not give you permission to answer me when I am telling you the way the world works."

Musa could not help how her eyes widened at Sir Jet's response. This was definitely not a good situation at all. It was like the knight was suddenly on a power trip.

"The way this world works is that you are a prisoner, you do not give me orders. I give you orders," Sir Jet said slowly walking closer to Musa's chair. "When I allow you to speak, you speak. Wherever I go, you go. A prisoner does not wear fancy clothes and pretend to be something that she is not. I am sick of following you around and watch you play dress up and drink tea all day. I am sick of you, a _Melodian_, confusing us all when you look like a Valkarian."

Oh…..so that was this was about? He was ogling her but confusing him because he was attracted to her but he hates that she's Melodian? He hates having to technically serve a Melodian? Musa started to slowly rise from her seat and back away from the knight. His eyes darkened and his body tensed.

"You also do not move unless I say so!" Sir Jet yelled, throwing Musa's chair against the wall.

Musa flinched when the chair broke into pieces upon impact.

"You are a Melodian prisoner! Why do you tempt me? You are our subordinates!"

Sir Jet slowly kept walking toward Musa, who kept slowly walking backwards to keep the distance between them. A part of her should have just obeyed the knight to lessen his anger but the other part knew better than to keep close to him. The only good thing was that his yelling was starting to echo in the library so, hopefully, someone would start hearing this soon.

"Stop walking away from me!" Sir Jet yelled.

He slammed his fist against the oak desk, two of the legs collapsing underneath itself. Musa gasped and her flight instincts kicked in. She started running. Without looking back, she ran around the other side of the table and started making her way to the main doors a hundred metres away. She heard a loud growl echo behind her and she knew the knight was chasing her. Musa had not felt this scared in years. She had no witnesses, no powers, and was up against a Valkarian knight who was trained to kill. An angry one at that. Mind games would not work to get out of this situation. She should have listened to Tecna.

Musa rounded another desk before she saw Sir Jet jump over the desk and land in a crouch right in front of her. Musa yelped and started to turn back the other way but his reflexes were quicker than hers and he grabbed her left arm. Musa tried to yank it away but his grip tightened. Suddenly she was thrown in the air, over the table Jet just jumped over, and into a bookshelf on the other side of the room. The wind was immediately knocked out of Musa and she was stunned for a minute. She had to catch her breath quick.

Sir Jet shoved the table and chairs out of his way and stalked up to Musa.

"Why are you doing this?" Musa yelled in fear, hoping the noise would carry.

"I hate what you are doing to me! You are ruining me! I can't eat, I can't sleep. You, a pathetic, Melodian is distracting me. The way you looked last night….I could not control myself. Because of you, the Prince has me in his sights. I am on the edge or losing everything I have earnt, and it is all your fault."

Musa threw two books at him and started to make a break for it again. Sir Jet growled and threw another chair towards Musa. Musa turned her head back in time to see it and slid herself against the ground to avoid being struck. That unfortunately slowed her down. By the time she had risen to her feet again, Sir Jet was directly behind her and he grabbed her waist. Musa shrieked.

"Let me go! I haven't done anything to you!"

"You know you have!" Sir Jet yelled back, clinging to her tightly. "You and your Siren call have done something to me."

Without another word, Sir Jet threw Musa against the wall, pining her arms either side of her head. Musa noticed that she was close to the main door, if she could manage to free herself then she could escape. Musa started kicking her legs out, trying to push the knight away, but it was no avail. Sir Jet trapped Musa's legs with his, pining his whole body to hers.

Musa yelled out in frustration, trying to force her body to push his away. Tears began to form in Musa's eyes. Her brain started begging her magic to return.

"Let me go!" Musa yelled, praying that someone heard her. "I am not a Siren."

"Yes you are!" Sir Jet growled. "You in those dresses that left nothing to the imagination, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I need to regain my control and the only way to do that, is to silence the siren call."

Musa started yelling for help, knowing that soon she was going to die. Sir Jet growled again and threw Musa against the floor. The wind was knocked out of her again, successfully silencing her cries. The back of Musa's head hit the ground and her vision blurred. Musa started shuffling backwards to put distance between herself and Sir Jet. She hoped that would buy her enough time until she stopped seeing stars. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

Musa yelped when she felt something grab her feet and drag her forwards. Sir Jet leant his knees on Musa's legs and pinned her arms in one of his hands above her head.

"Jet, please don't do this!" Musa cried, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Musa tried moving her legs again but they were held firm by Jet. The man chuckled above her and Musa felt his hot breath by her ear.

"The call will be silenced one way or another," Jet hissed, his free hand skimming Musa's left leg and trailing up over the dress.

Musa couldn't stop of the flow of tears. She had never felt so powerless in her life. She still couldn't see anything but stars from hitting her head and it was making it worse to fight back. She felt Sir Jet grip the hem of her dress and Musa started to think it was the end. She cried harder and called her help again.

"No one will help a Siren," Jet growled in her ear and tore a small rip in the side of Musa's dress.

Musa was about to give up when suddenly the weight on her body lifted, causing her to gasp for air. Then a loud crash on the other side of the room followed. Musa started scrambling backwards, her left side of her vision slowly starting to come back. Suddenly a pair of hands touched either side of Musa's shoulders and she screamed again. Her hands started flaying in front of her, trying to shove whomever was in front of her when she heard a calming voice.

"My lady," a female voice called to her. "It's Tecna!"

Musa immediately cried harder and practically jumped into Tecna's arms, the other woman wrapping her arms tightly around her. Further crashes of furniture sounded in the background and yelling. Musa was too distraught to comprehend what was being said but she distinctly heard the words 'dishonourable' and 'coward' being yelled.

Musa ignored the rucus and concentrated on her friend. She cried all over her shoulder, begging her to keep Jet away. Suddenly, something warm and soft envelop her arms and she felt Tecna pull away. Musa tried to grab Tecna but another, surprisingly, comforting voice appeared next to Tecna.

"Lady Musa," a male voice said calmly.

Musa tried to look at Tecna on the left and the tall slightly blurred person on the right. She did not know what but the male voice made her feel calm.

"Lady Musa," the voice called again. "It is Sir Hammon. Can you see?"

Musa shook her head and started babbling about the right side. Sir Hammon looked at Tecna and nodded to her. He then slowly looked behind Musa's head and noticed minor blood droplets at the back of her head.

"Lady Musa," Sir Hammon said calmly again. "Wrap the blanket around you. You are safe."

"No!" Musa yelled trying to shove them away again. "No! H-he's here! He's still here. Don't let him hurt me. Please! I-I'm s-sorry! I-I'll d-do anything, just k-keep him away."

"Lady Musa," Sir Hammon tried again, gripping her hands in his.

Musa's right vision started to clear up and she managed to see Sir Hammon crouching in front of her and Tecna sitting next to him looking worried. Musa had never been so relieved to see Sir Hammon in her whole life. Musa managed to take a few deep breathes, finally seeing that she was indeed safe. The sounds of fighting finally caught her attention. Musa looked behind the two people in front of her and noticed something she thought she would never see. At the other side of the library, amongst broken pieces of furniture and trashed bookshelves, was a beaten-up Sir Jet pinned to the wall, visible cracks appearing from behind his back. The man looked like he had gone toe to toe with a minotaur. His right eye was swollen shut, blood dripped from various cuts on his arms, and it looked like he had a broken nose. Blood spilt from his nose and lip. And there, Musa saw none other than Prince Riven pinning the knight to the wall by the grip on his throat. Musa could not believe her eyes. Prince Riven had saved her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts.**

**Till next time x**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


End file.
